Paths of the moonlights shadow
by Imoshen
Summary: Redone!This experience is something I HAD to go through to build my inner strength,but would any of it mean anything?That it served some purpose besides just happening?Can I be content with the paths my demented mind takes me to continue with this lunacy?
1. What to do

This story has been re-vamped so to speak. The original was a bit too chaotic, jumping around cause my mind works that way J so finally finding the original general plot scribbled on the back of a sketch I did some modifications. For the most part it's the same, I hope that it's for the best, but you guys can be the judge of that…. 

I don't claim to own Inuyasha or any of its characters. If I did I'd have money. So no sue you ok? I'm just having fun like everyone else.

Why do people always tell you some cheesy clique when you ask for advice? 

Not just regular, hey does this look good on me?, type of advice. But the "I'm so lost that I need a friend right now." kind of advice. My all time favorite one is..' It's better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all.' I must have heard this in one form or another at least twenty times is the course of two hours.

This is what people tell you when they have absolutely no clue as to what the appropriate response to your question is. Better yet; when they could really care less about whatever drama is happening to you, it is interfering with their mundane life at the moment because you're bringing it up, response. 

Okay, maybe I'm being a bit harsh. I'd really hate to think that I'm becoming a cynic. But it's so tiring being happy and cheerful all the time. Sometimes I get moments when I need emotional support. When I need someone else to be the ray of sunshine to brighten everyone's day. Cause let me tell you, the job is exhausting! I cannot blame this on PMS; it's not that time. 

I can't blame work either. That is if you count chasing down jewel fragments in a war-hungry country, with all kinds of out of control monsters trying to kill, maim, rape, or just plain use you, work. Let me tell you the health benefits aren't really worth it! But this isn't what is bothering me, well not really. Funny huh?

I am, sorry to say, caught up in a love-triangle. Well maybe not a triangle, since you kind of have to have two others after you to be a triangle. Including me in the equation, there are four. Then again maybe triangle is the correct phrase after all. Especially since one of the participants is a hazy kind of involvement. Sometimes, he's not, sometimes, he is……..

Okay let's focus here. Let me explain my predicament. 

I have at school, a cute guy who's somewhat clueless after me. Maybe if he had more sense to rub together, or be less of an airhead, for those not gifted with the knowledge of sarcasm. Maybe I might find him more attractive. How can someone so thickheaded be doing so well in school huh? Anyone? Can anyone answer my question? One point in his favor, besides superficial appeal is that …well, he's human.

Full time human. Not to mention from my own generation. Oh, and let's not forget well versed in social etiquette and grooming skills. HA ha, sorry but when I get on with the other two you'll understand. And I just feel like being petty at this moment so I threw that in.

Mr. Maybe number two…

When I first laid my eyes on him, he took my breath away. He was so beautiful up against the tree, wind blowing his hair, sunlight highlighting his face. Okay obviously I lust after him. Hey! I'm woman enough to admit it! Or at least sometimes I am. But when he woke up and opened his mouth…Grrrr! He was such a jerk! I should have followed my first instincts and kept on running. I didn't though and I'm kind of glad I didn't. He's a good friend and protects me when needed. In a sadistic sort of way. Cause let me tell you he bitches more than any females of my time over every little thing. HE at least can sympathize with the girls. When it's his time of the month he turns human for the night. Yup he's a hanyo. Did that stop my heart from flinging itself to him? No sir-re.

Mr. Maybe number three…

Now being from the same generation with maybe 2, he is more of what I would get if I mixed 1 and 2 together. He he! He's intelligent, strong, handsome, and definitely more in touch with his inner feelings than either of the previous candidates are. So what's the problem, you say?

Well he kidnapped then kind of blackmailed me into helping him. Okay maybe not blackmailed exactly. But for some reason I can't seem to feel that special oomph! That I do with #2. This one if full demon. But I don't see that when I see him. He did help me find some peace in this chaotic world for a bit in his own way.

Okay, the potential is there for all of these guys. Which one should I focus on? They've all given me headaches and have touched my heart in some way. What should I do? How do I even decide which one to choose? 

I'll stop here for now with another annoying cliché.

The heart wants what the heart wants.

It isn't helpful because different parts of my heart want each of them!


	2. Where you thought

Wow! I got 2 reviews wooh-hoo! Okay before I get any further into the story , I sadly enough gain my humble knowledge of Inuyasha by the DVDs I get from my local Suncoast store. So far I'm up to episode 27. But I also found adult swim on TV to help. So if any of my attempts at these people seem OOC sorry.

Cold -heritage: Thanks, I'll try to keep my muse on that hamster wheel of hers!

Yun Fei: Yep you got it. I don't know if I will include Inuyasha's POV. Maybe I should my female friends say I have a very Masculine attitude when it comes to relationships so maybe if I do it will be more believe. Let's see what the fates have for us.

__

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Stay here with me Kagome."

With and odd sense of déjà vu she heard Kouga's words kept running through her mind. Why were they so loud? She wanted to deny it that she took anything of a personal nature seriously from him. She wasn't supposed to like him more than a friend. An annoying one at that. They hadn't encountered the wolf prince or any of his pack in quite some time, so why was she daydreaming about him. Wasn't she supposed to be all hung up on Inuyasha? IF that was the case, why did she hear Kouga's voice whispering those words over and over in her mind?

"Oiy! Are you listening to me? I'm talking to you stupid!" With a barely suppressed sigh and a fake smile plastered on her face, she turned to face the owner of that particular voice. She didn't realize her eyes still held a glassy sheen in them. That she hadn't heard a single word he had said to her could have been played off. If her glassy eyes hadn't given her away. "Yes Inuyasha."

He looked at her oddly for a moment before slightly narrowing his own eyes. 

__

She's ignoring me. 

A low growl began in the back of his throat, but he caught it and suppressed it before any of them could hear it. "Hello! Is anyone alive in that head of yours! I _said _have you sensed any jewel shards recently? I don't want to keep traveling in this area if there's no shards here." 

He saw her shoulders tense up for a moment and he instinctively prepared himself for another round of _Sit the hanyo_. But when she did nothing more than shake her head he knew. He KNEW. She was pulling away. Slowly but surely it was happening. At any other time over their shared past, she would have SAT him until even his hair hurt if he tried to move. Now, all the response he could get is a careless wave of her hand or a shake of her head. Irritating him to no end. Anger began to pump adrenaline through his veins and the need to fight with her was growing stronger with every beat of his heart. _' _

What the hell is going on here? When did she start acting so damn strange? What the fuck happened to her temper, where did it go?

With each thought he had his need to confront her grew until he could hold his tongue no more. 

"Well?! What the fuck does that mean?" gesturing to her head. " Is that a 'No, Inuyasha, there aren't any shards near here.' Or is that 'I don't know and I don't care!" During his little outburst the party had stopped walking. Miroku and Sango looked to one another briefly before turning their attention both to Kagome. Shippo, who had been riding on Kagome's shoulders, patted her cheek briefly before jumping down and going to where Miroku and Sango were waiting. Kagome did an about face and took small controlled steps towards Inuyasha. 

Deliberately invading his personal space she stepped up to him until she could feel his breath hot on her cheeks. Ignoring his own instincts to lash out at her for challenging him he held his place, refusing to back down or take any steps back. Taking in a deep breath of her own she lifted her face to his and looked him straight in the eyes. "Uh Kagome, could you back up a bit?" Inuyasha half croaked out. He hadn't expected his voice to come out sounding that weak but she had make him nervous being so close. Not giving up any of her recently conquered territory she softly said, "Inuyasha." He looked back down to her and finally realized this calm façade she was giving him was the eye of the storm. Speaking of eyes, hers were blazing with so much anger that the brown began to look black and the small lighter streaks within them glowed with a gold to match his own. Time seemed to stop for a brief moment and all he could think was 'So beautiful' as he continued to look into her eyes.

"It means no Inuyasha there are no shards that I can sense nearby. And since you seem to want to get some kind of reaction out of me here you go…"

taking three big quick steps back she roared out 

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!".

The rosary beads around his neck flashed heat to him as he felt the spell begin to shape. Half a heartbeat later gravity around him warped and he felt the slightly nauseating feel of free falling as his body came into painful contact with the ground. Not once but thrice more. The only thing he could be marginally grateful for was that the nausea didn't hit him with the other three sits she gave him. The feel of his body crushing into the earth was all he felt. Sadistically enough he wanted to laugh. Laugh out loud if his lungs could pull enough air in long enough to let him. Because even though he lay there prone and in pain , he did what he meant to accomplish. She wasn't ignoring him anymore. He managed to pull her back to him the only way he knew to be effective no matter the situation.

Doing something slightly out of character Kagome bent her knees and leaned into the crater that was Inuyasha. Trying to banish the feelings of guilt that had begun to surface, she gathered her quickly diminishing anger. With as much force she could muster she practically spat at him. " I would appreciate it Inuyasha, if you would try and think before you open your mouth. Now, I'm going to explain this to you since you obviously seemed to be clueless, I was thinking. Just because I'm thinking does not mean that I would be able to ignore the pull of a jewel shard if it was near here. So, you don't have to worry, if one was near you'll be the first to know. After me of course." By the time she finished her little speech guilt was fighting its way to the surface. "I need to go home."

The urge to laugh hit him once again. She won't be pulling away any further now. 


	3. I need some fun

The insistent ringing of the phone woke Kagome from her afternoon nap. Groggily reaching for the receiver she lazily looked about her home. "Higurashi house." Her voice had a slight huskiness to it. "Hi, Higurahi, it's me Hojo." Normally she would have rolled her eyes until she could swear she could see the inside of her own skull, but maybe it was that she was still kind of asleep that she responded "Hojo? Hi! What can I do you for?" Silence was heard for a moment but then conversation reached her ears once more. "I wanted to see if you wanted to go to a movie or something tonight…with me." She responded without really thinking of what the words spewing from her mouth really were. "Sure! It's what ..?" Quickly looking for the clock to find the time, "Six o'clock. How about you and I meet a Wacdonald's in an hour? How's that sound."

Hojo being somewhat glad she received his invitation so merrily replied, "Perfect. See you in an hour."

After hanging up the phone the brunt of her conversation with Hojo hit full in the face. With a hand flying unerringly to her forehead she cried out. "No what have I done?" Different scenarios flew before her eyes as to how to get out of her predicament. While many were VERY enticing she decided to go ahead and keep her date with him tonight. 'I'll be going back to the Warring era soon enough. One night out on the town can't hurt that much. At least I won't have to worry about any demons attacking us.' "Ah! What am I going to wear?!" Hojo or no she was going out and she did not want to look anything but her best. And why not? For the moment she had the luxury of makeup and hairspray not to mention the choice of ensemble her closet held. The more she thought on it, the more the date was becoming appealing.

Half and hour later after frantically changing her outfit multiple times, Kagome was ready to go meet Hojo. She had settled for some back stretch jeans with a cute blue and black crop top pheasant shirt. Slipping on some simple dark blue penny loafers she walked downstairs. Announcing out loud, in case anyone had come home, that she was going to out with Hojo on a date. Slapping a post-it-note with the same message on the back of the door as she told Buyo, her cat, to behave, she grabbed her jacket and walked out to try and have a normal night out.

The scene at WacDonald's was hectic. During the day it was all calm as mostly business people or married women who were out running errands would stop to eat. But as with most places that catered decent food at a decent price once the sun had set the place was crawling with hungry teenagers out to get a quick bite on a small budget. It was also a gathering place for many meeting their dates.

Kagome expertly maneuvered her way through the masses, keeping an eye out for Hojo's light-brown colored head. Nearing the ordering counter she heard her name being called. Looking to her left she spied her friend Ayumi waving her hand back and forth in the air. Inadvertently, hitting the guy standing next to her, which happened to be the male she was seeking, Hojo.

Smiling herself, she made the hand gesture for drink (those who don't know it is holding your right hand as if you had an actual cup in it and tilting it toward your mouth) and titled her head to the side in question. Ayumi responding with an affirmative nod of her head after which, she tapped Hojo on the arm. Drawing his attention down to her, Kagome saw Ayumi's lips moving rapidly no doubt to let Hojo know she'd found Kagome and to question him if he would like a drink as well. Kagome saw him shake his head no as Ayumi turned to look back to Kagome. But as she already seen Hojo's response, she turned back to the counter to order the drinks. After paying for and receiving the drinks she carefully made her way towards the area she'd seen her friends at. Looking around she saw that they had manage to claim their usual table by the window.

"Hey Kagome glad to see you out and about." Ayumi said as Kagome set the drinks at the table. "Yeah a night out is definitely something that I've needed to do for a while now." 'Without worrying about being chased by demons or fighting with a stubborn foul mouthed idiot.' she mentally continued to herself.

"Glad you made it Higurashi." Hojo said by his own way of greeting. "Hey this better not be Coke. " Ayumi had said. "Nah, it Dr.Pepper. Like I would do something like that to you Ayumi." Kagome said. Ayumi who had not thought that Kagome might actually be on a _date_ continued to talk about anything and everything that had happened since they had all seen each other. Which only was earlier that afternoon.

Seeing Ayumi stop to catch her breath, Kagome quickly cut in "Hojo, what time was that movie starting?" Hojo who for the most part had remained silent perked up just the tiniest bit and said after checking with his watch, "I'd say in about twenty minutes. Unless of course, you'd like to catch a later showing."

"I guess we should get going then. Bye Ayumi, I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Wait, wait, wait, WAIT just a minute here. You mean you guys are on a DATE?" Kagome heard all the capital letters in that last word. Trying not to laugh at the comical look on her friends' face she couldn't quite keep a smile from showing. "Yeah we are. So later 'kay."

"You better call me later Kagome." Ayumi half questioned - half threatened. The couple then got up and made their way to the theater.

"Higurashi, what would you like to watch?" Hojo asked as they stood in line to get their tickets. Kagome who for the most part had been spacing out, tuned back into what he's been saying. 'I wish he would just call me by my name for a change.' "Huh? Oh I guess it doesn't really matter. Just as long as it isn't a horror flick." 'I see enough monsters on my own Thank you very much.'

"Then why don't we just wait and see what they're playing and decided a little later? If it's alright with you, we could go get dinner somewhere less crowded than where we were earlier." Hojo asked. "How about we skip the movie tonight. Let's go get dinner, then see where we end up?" Kagome suggested. Already having in mind to drag him to a Karaoke club to try to get him to loosen up a little. She wanted to have fun tonight. What better fun than getting someone stiff to live it up? He looked down to her and she looked up to him. They both broke out in a smile at the same time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Miroku, have you seen Inuyasha?" a certain little kitsune called out. Miroku who had been attempting to meditate did not reply. So being the child he truly was, Shippo continued to repeat his question once a minute, every minute until the monk finally was left with no choice but to respond. If only to stop his annoying little interrogation.   
"No Shippo I have not." 

"Well then have you see Sango or Kirira?"

"No."

"…" Shippo considered asking another barrage of questions. The monk realized he would get no peace unless he could get the little fox's attention on someone else. "Shippo, you _are_ a demon. Why not simply scent Inuyasha out? There's really only two places he'd be at this moment. Why not try looking for him there."

"Yeah I know Miroku. I was just seeing if you were _really _trying to meditate. Or if maybe you were trying to think of a way to sneak up on Sango while she's trying to take a bath. That's why I asked if you knew where she was at. Well I guess I'll go look for Inuyasha then."

No doubt Miroku would be leaving his spot in a few moments to go the spring nearby. And if he hurried he could beat Miroku to it and find a good hiding spot to watch the drama unfold. 'Yup, it sure was fun being a child sometimes.' Shippo thought.

Inuyasha sat at the lip of the dry well looking down into it. A sigh escaped his lips, as all he could see was the dark at the very bottom. No glowing blue and purple light signaling the return of his dark haired companion. He had been here at this spot for the majority of the day and watched as the sun began to set and the stars came out. 'How much longer is she gonna stay mad. Stupid female. She should've been back by now.' 

"You know you _should_ go get her." Shippo's voice echoing his own thoughts. Startled, and more than a little bit embarrassed about being caught mooning over Kagome, Inuyasha lashed out at the kitsune. Hitting him over the head several times before growling out. "Shaddup stupid. I don't have to go get nobody." But his voice didn't quite hold the bite he wanted to it and his punches, though still painful, didn't hurt as much as they normally would have. 'Great I'll only get three knots instead of five this time. He must _Really_ be missing her.' Shippo thought.

"You k_now_ you are the only one who can go through the well _Inuyasha. _If I could, I would've gone to get her yesterday. She _has_ been gone almost a week now. How much longer…" Shippo trailed off, finally noticing that Inuyasha had gotten up and was already a quarter of the way to the village.

'Stupid dog.' he thought ungraciously as he also got up. Not to follow Inuyasha. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him the hot spring .If he really pushed it he could get in time to see Miroku arrive. A smile was etched on his face as he neared his destination.


	4. How I need you

__

I would like to thank those who reviewed. Nice to know someone actually is reading this. Hopefully it won't take me so long to update again. 

Sorry peoples! J Character development really sucks sometimes.

All type in Italics are thoughts.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@@~@~@~@@~@~@~@@~@~@@~@@~@~@@~@~@@~@~@@~@~@@

I should go get her. She's had enough time to get over whatever her little problems were.

What if I'm her problem? 

Maybe she isn't going to come back. Nah, I've pissed her off worse than this before and she's always come back. Damn it! I'm bored! Okay, tonight I'll go and get her. 

Inuyasha sat in Kaede's hut trying not to feel the eyes of Shippo boring a hole into his head. Looking to his left he saw Sango cleaning her weapon with the intensity of someone possessed_._

Keh! What's her problem? Stupid females, at least when they decided to go psycho on us they do it together. Okay how long is it gonna take them to fall asleep? It's still early, maybe too long. 

A low growl emanated from his throat. Shippo trying think of ways to get the hanyo to go get Kagome, jumped at the sound. No one else seemed to notice. Finally deciding that the more he pushed the less inclined Inuyasha was to do anything, he stopped pestering the hanyo. Patience, being one of the few things he learned early on, was going to take its toll on the little fox. But whatever it took he was willing to do. Just as long as Kagome came back. He missed her so much.

Shippo looked over to Inuyasha once more. Eye contact was made for a fraction of a moment but it was enough. Inuyasha was going to get Kagome soon! He had enough with waiting patience was so obviously not one of Inuyasha's merits. But how soon? Knowing Inuyasha it could take another three days for him to get going. No that was too long. 

"Sango. Do you know what happened to Miroku?" Shippo asked innocently as he could. He didn't want her to know he saw what happened at the hot spring. Even trying as hard as he could, he couldn't quite keep a small ghost of a smile from his face. Lowering his head he pretended to be interested in checking on his own arsenal. All toys of course. He was an illusionist not a fighter.

"Where is that monk tonight?" Inuyasha finally noticing that Miroku wasn't with them, asked. 

"He should be in soon." was all Sango said. 

"Maybe you should go see what he's up to Inuyasha." Shippo suggested. _Now he had an excuse to leave. And if Miroku happens to come in before Inuyasha, he could say he was still out looking for Miroku. Go get Kagome!_

"Feh!" Inuyasha snorted , still he got up and made his way to the huts' opening. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Firelight played across the features of a man deep in thought. All around him people and beasts moved. He did not respond to them, but he was aware of them. His thoughts all tangled up on a girl. A **human **girl **with** miko powers. Why was she so entrancing? When he announced he would make her his woman, he was aware of the strife it would cause amongst the other full wolf demons. It was alright if the spawned wherever they wished, but that was a luxury he could not really afford.

His pack couldn't tolerate favoritism. But something about that girl had him all riled up. No matter how hard he tried, his need was sadly obvious to all. Whenever he came in contact with her his controlled slowly slipped from him. Sometimes not so slowly, leaving his actions to be of a pup entering his first heat.

Kagome. She had helped him defeat his enemy. She protected him when he was injured. She showed all the strength and varicosity of alpha wolf. Even when faced with aggressive opposition she stood up to him. Her pup, that fox child, was in danger and her hackles went up. Metaphorically speaking. The strength and surety of her convictions if anything happen to the kitsune made him save the brat. She caught his interest. That she had helped defeat the birds of paradise earned the respect of the pack. She'd proven her strength. Her right to issue the challenge to mate. To claim him as _her _mate.

Kagome stay with me. 

Those words never really left his lips but they passed through his touch and actions. He would not be thinking on it if she hadn't staked her own indirect claim to him. She had subdued the hanyo, defended the pack, defended him as if she was his mate and had every right to do so. He hadn't thought about taking a mate. Not for a long time from now at least. But that was before he met her. She had somehow got him thinking on it. So what if she wasn't a demon. She had miko powers of her own. Kindness. Caring. Intelligence. Beauty. The pups they would have together!

But first he had to get her back to his den. Back here where she belongs. At his side as alpha female. Kagome. She was his weakness. And she really wasn't even his.

_That damn mutt! HE had her._

But she wasn't his either. Kouga had come to the conclusion that to get her, he had to literally let her go. She couldn't feel as if he had her on a leash. 

_Not like that damn mutt._

Even as his pack mates carried him away injured from battle with the birds of paradise, he heard the hanyo. His instincts to claim her rose to the surface. How was he going to convince her to stay with him and let that hanyo go? As cocky as he acted sometimes he knew that he had no real claim to her. Even if she had issued the claim to him.

__

She's not demon. She didn't know she placed the challenge.

He understood that if she had been aware of it she probably wouldn't have issued it. Still he had placed a vocal claim. None of the other wolves would dare to try to claim her for their selves. He had given her protection as well. Even if was from his own kind. Other demons would know. He was nobility after all. Only those more powerful than him would dispute it_. _It wasn't likely to happen, she wasn't a demon.

The only obstacle is that damn mutt! She can't help but care for him, it's her nature. She can't have any true feelings for the hanyo. Not like she does for me. Not like I have for her. She doesn't push me away when I'm near her. I see it in her eyes, she's glad to see me. 

The small amount of affection she had given him, gave him hope that maybe….

Maybe if he could learn to stop challenging that mutt every time he came into contact with him. Maybe Kagome would see that he was ….

"Hey Kouga, you feel like to going with us for a hunt?"

Hunt? The only prey he cared about was currently in the company of an unworthy mongrel. _Can't spend all day moping around here. A hunt sounds good. My prey is to the south. _


	5. you don't belong here anymore

Okay, I wasn't really sure if I should put this in. But I thought that I concentrated on the other two a lot, it wouldn't be fair to not give Hojo his 5 minutes of fame too. So I threw this in to try to give and excuse for Inuyasha's behavior when he responded to Miroku. Also because I didn't want it to go to waste.

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~***~*~

The night was slightly chilly by the time Kagome and her date left the Karaoke club. The street congested with everyone traveling to and fro. The couple began to walk and they laughed aloud from their recently created memories of this night. 

"Please let's walk tonight. I feel like some night air. This really was the most fun I've had in a long time Hojo. Thanks." Kagome said as she walked closer to him.

"I had a lot of fun too, Higurashi. I never thought I'd be able to sing like that. Thank you for introducing me to it." he replied. 

"No biggie. We really should do it again." Kagome was also surprised when he began to sing. At first he was so shy and awkward, but as time wore on the more relaxed he got. By the time they were about ready to leave he sang his last song as if he really was a professional singer. Making her look at him again. Yep, she really had to give him points and reclassify him in her book.

They had arrived at the steps of her family's shrine. And waiting in the shadows of those same steps a hanyo crouched. He sat there staring unbelieving at the two. Anger was slowly building in him. The closer the two got to him the more rage ran through his veins. Kagome was literally in arms reached but he refrained from snatching her. She continued to walk past him towards her house, as if she didn't see him. And see him she did not. Her attention was caught up with the guy walking with her.

__

Who the hell is that?! Why is Kagome with him? How could she not see me standing there? I don't believe this bullshit! Don't tell me all this time she was here bullshitting around when she should have been with me…I mean we could have been gathering more shards or something…..

Kagome and Hojo had reached her doorsteps. "I hope that you didn't overtax yourself tonight Higurashi. I would like to spend some more time with you soon." Hojo began. Finding a genuine smile on her face she discovered herself wanting that too. "I would like that Hojo."

"Great! Than can I call you tomorrow? We could go to see that movie we missed tonight." Kagome felt her smile get bigger and she reached out and grabbed his hand. Hojo startled a bit at the contact but turned his hand to hold hers. "Sure. But you really have to call me by MY name okay?"

"What do you mean? Higurashi is your name isn't it?" he asked a bit confused.

"Higurashi IS my name but I meant calling me Kagome."

Hojo blushed a bit. "If you wouldn't mind, I would. It's just that you hadn't given me leave to use your given name in an intimate way like that. And I wouldn't presume to do it unless you gave me permission." His blush darkened slightly. Kagome's face blushed slightly in response to his confession. She had never thought of it that way. Afterall, a name is just a name right? 

"Call me Kagome, then you can call me tomorrow okay?" Unable to resist being a bit devilish she stood up on her toes and brushed her lips against his cheek. The blush that had touched both of their faces burned brighter. "Goodnight then Hojo." As she turned to go inside two thoughts kept running through her head.

I can't believe I just did that! 

He's so cute!

A few feet away Inuyasha stood in shock. Not for what was said, stupid human boy, he thought. But by what Kagome had done with the boy. He didn't want to believe that Kagome would do that.. She was supposed to be his. Her affections were his, weren't they? 

What just happened?

The only thing that registered as his eyes slowly began to bleed red was that Kagome would not be allowed to remain here another minute. He waited until the boy had walked passed him, no use in leaving bodies lying around, it might unnerve Kagome's mom. Then he ran to and up the tree near Kagome's window. He sat there as she came into her room, humming. Humming! And waited as she went and bathed. 

__

No use in her stinking of THAT boy. And waited some more as she got dressed for bed before making his presence known. 

"Kagome let's go."

Three words. That was all he said. And as she looked at him she felt as if she just got caught robbing a baby of its treat. But it didn't last long. "Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Her anger began to flare. He remained crouched on her windowsill, not saying anything. Just looking at her and waiting. 

"I asked you a question. What are you doing here?" Again he just sat there. How long they stayed like that Kagome would not be able to remember later, but she would remember feeling like she betrayed him. And resenting that part of herself. She should be allowed some happiness too, shouldn't she? 

Standing there looking into his flat eyes, she realized he must have seen her kiss Hojo. And despite her own desire to stay she began to gather her things together for another trip to the past. She had a mission to finish; until that was finished she couldn't dawdle here.

A humorless laugh came from between her lips. _Funny how my own true time seemed like a vacation spot. Like I'm a guest in my own home and I've imposed on its hospitality._

"Give me a minute Inuyasha, and then we'll go."


	6. What just happened here?

Inuyasha had not said anything since they returned to the feudal era. His silence was unnerving Kagome. Unable to take the strain any longer she reached out and pulled him to a stop. "Inuyasha," not really sure how to apologize or even if she should she continued, " what is wrong with you? It's not like you to be quiet. You're kinda giving me the creeps."

Inuyasha was having a hard time identifying all the different emotions running through him. Even less successful was he in controlling them. "What's wrong with me?! Did you just ask me what's wrong with me?" Anger was rearing its ugly head. But it was Kagome's anger that marked its presence more.

"That _is _what I just said. I've only been home for a short time and before I can get caught up on everything you just show up and ruin any chance I had for.."

"Only gone for a short time?! You've been there on the other side of the well for almost a week!" Inuyasha interrupted her. " Just what was so important that could keep you from coming back sooner huh?"

"…" Momentarily caught off guard by his questions she hesitated in answering. " I had things to do Inuyasha. Things that can't wait.."

"Things to do? Things that can't wait?" he repeated her words back to her. 

"Yes that what I said!" Kagome said in an agitated voice.

"Well, then tell me just what is so much more DAMN important than being here?" he yelled, no longer able to try to hold his anger in check.

"I would if you would keep from interrupting me every time I try to say.."

"Oh you mean like the stuff that was SO important that you absolutely could not tear yourself away from your time there, like your stupid tests?"

"Didn't I just tell you to stop interrupting me Inuyasha?"

"It doesn't mean a DAMN THING whatever it was that was 'keeping you there'. Because it wasn't those stupid tests now was it Kagome?"

"…" Kagome's anger vanished into vapor as she heard the rage coming from Inuyasha.

"What nothing to say? Why is that Kagome? Cat got your tongue? No, it wasn't a cat that got your tongue was it? It was that boy….." He growled out the last word so it was barely distinguishable.

Whatever lethargic grip her tongue was in wore off real fast. Her own anger rose to the surface once again. "He did not have my tongue! I only kissed his cheek for crying out loud!" she said in defense.

"Hah! So you admit it! You couldn't deny it anyways bitch, I saw you!"

"What did you just call me Inuyasha?" 

"I called you what you are. A bitch. You know you belong with me…"

This time it was Kagome interrupting. "How DARE you call me a bitch!" she screeched. His ears flatted back in reflex. "I belong to you?! Just where do you get off?" Righteous indignation was fueling her as she continued, "If we belonged to one another why was **_I _**the only who didn't know anything about it? I'm not the one running off every time one of Kikyo's soul collectors fly by or when her stench flows on the breeze. Never mind if I'm half dead from injuries sustained as a DIRECT result of her betrayal…"

"Don't try and change the subject. Besides Kikyo never did anything to harm you."

"So now you're defending her again." with a sigh, "Why would I bother to get into anything serious with you Inuyasha? It's obvious that you're not loyal…"

"Shaddup! What do you know about loyalty? I'm not the one running around screwing around while Naruku's out.."

"I know a lot more about loyalty than apparently you do! If all you're going to do is yell and argue about something that really isn't **any **of your business, I'll just go back home. At least there I know.."

"NO! You can't go back there! You belong here. I'm not going to say this again, so listen carefully Kagome. If you go near the well again, without me , I'll destroy it! You know I will so don't push me. I'm stronger and faster than you. IF the well is closed whatever is over there won't matter because you'll be here…"

"Inuyasha. SIT BOY!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not sure if Inuyasha would carry out his threat, Kagome had refrained from going near it. The desperation that was in his voice still echoed some nights in her sleep. There were times when she thought that he wouldn't do it. He was just lashing out because he was hurt. He didn't really mean all the hateful words. But as time passed, whenever she would suggest that she go home, he would say nothing. He would go still, and with bangs covering his eyes he said simply, "Just try it." The way he said it killed any doubts. So, she did not suggest it again.

The sun had not yet set when the group set up for camp. Kagome gathered up her supplies for another trip to the creek to wash up. Inuyasha began to follow but a look from Kagome stopped him.

"I would appreciate it if you left me alone for a bit Inuyasha."

Hurt passed briefly across his face, but he complied.. The creek was little more than a stream small enough to barely cover her ankles.

__

What am I doing here? Why am I still in this hostile territory? I am so tired of being here. Tired of fighting monsters, every time I turn my head something else wants to kill me. 

Or someone I care for. 

How much more can I possibly take? There must be another way to fix this.

I' ve bound myself to a useless cause. With a helpless group all after this damned jewel. Okay maybe not completely helpless. I don't want to do this anymore. I want to have a normal life with a normal guy who loves me. Or at least likes me, needs me, hell, wants me. Am I asking for too much? 

I am so alone here. No one who understands me. NO one who wants to see me for who I am. Not as the one who started this mess. Not as the one to find the shards. Not as a PAWN! 

I am so tired. I am so lonely.

Maybe if I just let it all go; maybe if I leave now and never come back…

Do they really need me here? I'm not much help to them. They don't need me.

I can hear their doubts. There confusion is almost.. I can almost taste it.

What AM I doing here?

I have to find an easier way to gather up the shards. The sooner I reform this damn jewel the sooner I can get my normal life back. Maybe traveling in a group isn't the wisest course of action. 

I should go on my own.

That way no one would have to trouble themselves with rescuing me when the monsters that have shards find me. And they DO find me. Like they're drawn to me. Maybe they are. The jewel IS a part of me.

And we both want this to end and go home.

Inuyasha heard her sigh from the camp. Even though he had not followed, he kept an ear on her just in case. _Just in case she gets her stupid ass in trouble _again. Looking quickly to the others he gave an excuse on checking the nearby area for danger and got up.

Kouga sniffed at the wind. Then came to a complete stop. His woman was nearby. He should go to her. To say hello if nothing else. He missed seeing her smiling face. Changing directions he ran to the area she was in.

************************************************************************

"I feel so old." Kagome said aloud to herself. 

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. His intention was to get her and return to the safety of camp. She'd had enough time to take care of her 'girlie habits' by now. But the melancholy he heard in those four words stopped whatever tirade he was about to make. He looked down to her and saw what surprised him completely. 

Defeat.

Her whole body posture was screaming it. Her voice giving it affirmation. This could not be his Kagome. She was a fighter; she would never bow down to surrender. She ….

She looked so sad. But she had the kitsune, and Sango and even that monk to keep her loneliness at bay. He…

He could not believe it. She would not give up. Not on their quest. Maybe on him, and perhaps that was for the best, but she wouldn't give up their quest. But, then he didn't really want her to give up on him. No, she must be getting ill with all those unnecessary trips to bathe. He would just have to make sure she limited herself to one every other day.

"Kagome."

Startled she spun around with her scrub brush in a defensive position. Ready to do battle with whatever dirty creature would be intruding on her bath. Inuyasha could not contain his smile. " You startled me! What do you want?"

"I came to get you."

Those words came out before he had a chance to open his mouth. They both looked over to see Kouga standing there. Before either of them realized what had happened Kagome was picked up by the wolf prince and the only evidence of him ever being there was the small cloud of dust left behind.


	7. I don't care

The trees really looked pretty as they blurred by. The wind singing nicely in her ear. It felt a bit like being underwater. Everything around you distorted but seeming to be in perfect clarity. You can't feel the coldness of the wind, because if you paid attention to that you'd miss out on everything else and that clarity would be lost.

It helped her to forget that she wasn't happy. It helped to push her despair back into the recesses of her mind. To find a little bit of that optimism that keep everyone content enough to ignore the fact that their lives were in constant danger. And it helps to build upon that small fragment of joy she had last time she was home and center herself once more.

For now it was enough.

__

Rest, should get some more rest.

The heat from Kouga's body and the surreal feeling of flying lulled her into sleep. It wasn't long though, before her eyes opened again and she found that they had reached Kouga's mountain. They beauty of it took her breath away and that small bit of joy grew some more. 

Kouga carried Kagome towards the back of the den. He didn't want any of the wolves to interrupt them. He was beyond pissed at the hanyo. What did he do to his Kagome to put such despair into her eyes? He had better not have tried to claim what was his…

No, that would not have happened. Kagome wasn't some weakling that could be submissed. He tightened his arms around her. She had fallen asleep briefly on the way. When she opened her eyes the despair that had been choking the life from her eyes receded a bit. He smiled at her.

Her eyes closed slowly and when she opened them again she was smiling. "Thanks."

"Sure anytime. " he said. "You hungry? Thirsty?" he asked her. They had walked to the back of the den before she responded.

"Some water would be nice." 

Kouga hollered to one of the wolf demon standing guard outside to get some water. They were quick to respond. They all saw him carrying her in and smelt despair on one of the two. They were afraid that she was injured beyond help and their alpha brought his mate home to die. But since there was no scent of blood, this feeling was quickly dismissed.

"Hello sister, how are you feeling?" Ginta asked as he brought Kagome her water. 

"Hi Ginta. It's nice to see you again. I'm doing good how have you been?" She tried to smile for him, she really did, but that feeling of despair she barely managed to hold back was fighting its way to the surface again. Alarmed Kouga kicked Ginta out and gave word they were not to be disturbed.

"Kagome what's wrong." He said as gently and sincerely as he could. This behavior in her was strange. He didn't understand it and that bothered him. Cautiously he places his hand on her shoulder. "Kagome?" he asked again when she didn't respond. She took one small breath and her shoulders began to shake. His hand pulled back as he saw a tear fall from her face. "That mutt didn't let you get hurt did he? I don't smell any blood on you." 

__

Get a grip girl you're scaring him. Breathe. Breathe. 

No Kouga. I'm just tired. Maybe even a little bit lonely. I haven't been home in months and I'm starting to really miss my family. I'm starting to feel like I'm going crazy. Like I don't exist. Like I don't belong anywhere. Like a shadow.

She tried to say all this but nothing came out but a sob. He pulled her into his embrace and held her as she cried her misery out of her system. Not saying anything because she needed his presence not his voice. After a while she calmed.

He had his men bring food and together they ate. "You must be tired. You should get some sleep Kagome. You're safe here, I'll keep watch. Go to sleep."

"Kouga. I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten over me. I.."

"Don't worry about it. I'm here." He readjusted Kagome into a position that was more comfortable for both of them while not giving up his hold on her. "Whatever it is that hurt you I'll kill it. You don't have to fight it alone." 

The heat his body gave off, combined with the food she just consumed was taking her back to dreamland whether she wanted to go or not. And she had to admit to herself. It felt good to be held. Without fighting it anymore she relaxed completely in his arms and fell asleep. 

*~*~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~***~*~**~**~**~*~*~*~

Inuyasha quickly went back to camp to let the others know what had happen to Kagome. He knew where that wolf was taking his Kagome and didn't want to waste any time waiting for the others to catch up. 

"He's probably gonna take her back to his mountain. I'm gonna go ahead. You slow pokes catch up!" And then he was gone not bothering to wait. The others were not far behind.

*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~***~**~**~*~**~**~**~*~*~***~**~*~*~**~**~**~*~*

Kouga woke when he felt Kagome stirring. She began to wake a moment after he saw the shift in her eyes behind her lids. She smelled more like herself and he pulled her to him. Acting on impulse, he nuzzled her neck and gave it a quick small bite. She jumped a little in reflex but then snuggled against him once more. The scent Kagome was giving off was beginning to send his body into small spasms. His need to claim her as his mate growing stronger with every intoxicating inhalation of her scent.

His hand reached out and gently touched her arm. She turned to him ready to give a piece of her mind for being bit. No doubt she would want to separate herself from the circle of his arms as she fully woke. As she did begin to wake fully she noticed that she was indeed intimately wrapped in Kouga's arms. Her cheeks gaining color as her agitation was beginning to build. 

Caught a bit off guard she did the first thing that came to mind. She began to scold him as she would have Inuyasha had it been him instead of Kouga holding her. After indulging a bit first. Her words were lost to him. Only the timbre of her voice was heard. And he began to see her lips form other words. Not of reparation but of invitation.

He wanted to touch her lips. The held him transfixed. He could easily see the space between them close. The world outside fading into nothingness. Only her lips existed. And he needed to touch them desperately. 

Slowly his own eyes closed and he took another deep breath. His blood began to heat and his heart pumped faster. No, taking a breath was not a good idea. Electricity began to gather around them, making him aware that she was only a few inches away.

Touch her. Feel the softness of her lips. The warmth of her hands on your flesh.

"Kagome." he said.

She had stopped talking. He was beginning to make her uncomfortable. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting so strangely? Why hadn't she gotten out of his lap yet? "Kouga, are you okay?" Her hand went out and she laid it on his arm. His hand trailed up from her forearm and up to her elbow. The touch soft enough to get her to still, but with enough pressure to let her know it had happened.

"I need you Kagome. I want to make you happy with me. I want to see you smile and know that I'm the reason you do."

Funny, didn't I say something like that to Inuyasha not so long ago…

Kouga leaned into her. _Slowly mustn't scare her off. _

She looked up to him. "Kouga, I know you think you love me, but you don't really know me. How can you say…"

He gave in to his urges and ran his forefinger across her bottom lip. She jerked her head back slightly, caught off guard. Her eyes widened a bit as she continued to stare at him. His finger stayed upon her lips. The longer they stayed like that the more she became aware of him. Of how his eyes were a deep blue near the edges and lighter the closer they got to the center. How his skin looked so flawless and touchable. His hair pulled tightly back giving his already almond-shaped eyes an even more exotic look. Not that being demon wasn't exotic itself, but more in terms with human appeal.

__

Tingles. He made her lips tingle. 

Get a grip Kagome. No biggie you can handle this. You want to let him off as gently as possible. Remember Inuyasha…

Her arm slowly lifted and her hand reached for his face. His eyes shot to her hand. He remained motionless and it appeared as if he forgot to breath, his attention was so concentrated on her hand before him. Her breathing got slightly faster and she could feel the heat coming off of his body increase. Her own body heat seemed to increase in reaction to his. She moved her hand up to his lips, she felt his breath across her fingers, and then she touched them. They were silky and firm. She saw his nostrils flare slightly. Her blood rushed through her body.

Remember Inuyasha.. 

She slowly trailed her fingers gently across his closed lips. The soft contact sending synapses popping throughout her. Her fingers moved from his lips to his cheeks. Not to encourage him, but to comfort, because she was about to cut him down. She would not lead him on. She had felt the bit of that particular whip too often herself to do it to anyone else.

Inuyasha….

Her eyes taking in the lines of his face. Her fingers running alone the line of his high cheek bones, to stop by the edge that marked the beginning of his jaw.

Inu who? 

Feeling his arms going around her waist, she tried to turn away. _I can't be feeling this. He can't be doing this to me. _

"Stay here Kagome. You belong here with me. Just stay." He whispered into her ear.

__

Yes, I will stay with you Kouga. She thought as his breath sent another wave of desire through her body.

"I can't. I have to finish what I've started. Please don't confuse me anymore then what I already am."

Reluctantly he began to pull away from her. He wanted to keep holding her but if he pushed she would pull away on her own. Better that she think he would do what she asked of him. 

Feeling a bit of a loss when he pulled away she tried to keep the feelings he invoked in her in her mind. _He's so gorgeous. Why do I have to leave? Why can't I stay? _

"Kagome, You can always come back to me. I understand you feel the need to finish your quest. But I want you to understand I need you. And I'll wait however long I have to, to get you to stay. I'm sorry if I lose it sometimes, but it's just that when I see you I just want …."

"Kagome are you in here?" came the shout.

Jumping at the sound Kagome bonked her head against Kouga's chin. "Sorry." she hastily said as she stood and stepped back, putting more distance between Kouga and herself. Inuyasha came into the enclosure.

__

No.

He looked at the two of them not wanting to believe this could happen again so soon. 

This cannot be happening. How could that wimpy wolf ever be able to get her attention like that? She wants him. Almost as much as he wants her. I can smell them. I…don't want to believe this. She would betray me again. Got to stop this now before she leaves me. Before she wants to leave me.

"You okay Kagome?" He shoots daggers at the wolf prince. "Get away from her." 

"Inuyasha, it's not what you think." Kagome starts.

"Listen flea bag I don't know what you did to my woman earlier. But she isn't going anywhere with you. I thought I could trust you to keep her safe while she finished her quest but obviously it was more than you could handle. She doesn't need you following at her heels anymore. She has a real hunter to help her now. Not just some domesticated mutt slobbering at her feet."

__

Oh no! Kagome thought. _They're going to kill each other and it's my fault. I got to stop this now. _She thought about yelling oswari but that would only subdue Inuyasha and most probably get him killed since it was unlikely Kouga would back off in the state of anger he quickly entered when Inuyasha came in.

__

Got to stop this. Got to stop this. 

"Inuyasha! I was tired. I was only getting some rest. Stop it both of you!" She yelled but it seemed that her words wouldn't reach either one of them. A moment later the two jumped at one another trying their best to at least maim one another.

__

I can't let this happen. 

Doing the only thing that would get both of their attention long enough to get them to stop she bent to pick up one of the bones Kouga had gnawed on from the meal earlier. Taking a deep breath and hoping it would work, she quickly drew the bone across her hand. Hard enough to break skin. Unfortunately not hard enough to draw blood.

Damn it!

Bracing herself once more she jabbed it into her palm, this time succeeded. She watched the two catch the scent of blood and would have laughed at their expressions if the situation weren't so serious. 

"Inuyasha I want to stay with him. Please, why don't you have Kikyo help you find the shards. After all if we share the same soul, she should be able to find the shards as well. **I am tired. **Can you try to understand? I can't keep fighting like this it's draining. It's slowly killing me. I'm not giving up but I need to.. take a break. I'm sorry if this is inconvenient for you but I can't be near you right now."

The silence that followed was almost unbelievable. 

"Feh! FINE THEN!" Inuyasha turned and walked back the way he came.


	8. Catching my breath

"You can't be seriously thinking of leaving her here Inuyasha?"

"Shut up! She made her choice. Even if it is the wrong one. Let her find that out for herself." he remarked. 

Shippo looked at the hanyo warily. Inuyasha had never been understanding where Kagome was concerned. What had happened between the two to get him to abandon her now? Could it be Kikyo? Did they get into another fight because of her? No, Kikyo hasn't been seen in almost two months. 

"Inuyasha.." Shippo began. 

"I said leave it alone! She doesn't want to be with us and that's that! Let's go." he yelled out.

"She wouldn't leave me behind like that! She may not want you anymore but there's no way she'd leave me! I don't know what you did to piss her off but I'm not leaving…" the little foxes rant was cut off as Inuyasha calmly knocked the wind out of him. Picking up the limp form of Shippo, he looked over to Miroku and Sango. 

"Any more objections!"

"Inuyasha, perhaps you are acting a bit rashly. We really should give Kagome a few moments to think things through. You two are always arguing about one thing or another. Just give her a few moments to collect herself. No doubt after her anger has dissipated she would be more than happy to resume her journey with us. It may be that she has experienced more stimulation that she is accustomed to.."

" Stimulation? What the hell is that supposed to mean monk?"

"It means dumbass that someone is giving her the affection she's been craving and is not so willing to just toss it away. You are so dense sometimes. It makes me wonder how you survived so long Inuyasha." Sango snapped at him.

Affection? What the fuck???! 

Hadn't he showed her affection? Feh! 

__

Is this how she feels when she sees Kikiyo and me? He thought to himself. _Does her chest feel like an empty hole? Like someone crushing the life out of your body. Like mine is feeling right now? _

"NO! We're leaving and that's it!" 

"Inuyasha, perhaps if we were only to go a small distance away.." Miroku began.

A growl began. "I've had it with you guys not hearing me! She wants to stay with Kouga! She said it herself_: Inuyasha I want to stay with him , go find Kikyo to help you find the shards. I am tired. Can you understand that?" _Inuyasha mocked Kagome's voice.

"Clearly you have misunderstood her. Perhaps she merely wanted to take a small rest. Did you suggest she return to her own time and recuperate there?" the monk questioned.

The growl quickly turned into a snarl. The monk took a minute step back. He's seen Inuyasha in various levels of jealously but never had the half demon acted so viciously..

"I told her she couldn't go back there."

"You can't just dictate to her how to live her life Inuyasha. She has her family there .She may very well simply be missing their company. And Kouga's pack may just be reminding her of what she has with her own family."

With another snarl Inuyasha grabbed the monk by his robes. Yanking him to his own face he very softly told the monk.

"When I found her she and that wimpy wolf were getting ready to rut. I could smell them both clearly. She lusting after him so hard it was revolting! She wasn't upset because she missed her family. THAT BITCH was pissed because I interrupted them!"

"Oh my." was Miroku's only response. Sango gasped. She would have never thought that Kagome would feel for Kouga in such a fashion. But the more she thought on it the more likely she could see it happening. But to rut with him?, how crude Inuyasha was. But still he did get his point across. No, the Kagome she knew would never reduce herself to such a disgraceful level. The girl could barely contemplate kissing anyone without turning redder than Inuyasha robes. To want to rut? Clearly Inuyasha had it wrong. But then again…

"Inuyasha." Sango began 

"What!"

"Have you thought that maybe she's seeking affection where she knows it's sincere?

You have to admit it can be VERY tempting to have a handsome guy fawn over you.." she said. "Even more so when you know that you are his only point of focus …"

Inuyasha, already upset with what he saw was now becoming even more unreasonable as the truth of her words slowly sank in. 

__

No, I can't leave her there. I **have** to get her back. She doesn't belong with him…

With those thoughts, he turned and ran back to the wolves den intent on getting Kagome back by whatever means necessary. He was just hoping that he'll be able to walk again after all the OSWARII's Kagome will not doubt give him.


	9. Why can't you behave?

SO SORRY! But it seems that some chapters didn't upload correctly and the story did another chaotic leap forward. : p Well here they are: the 2 missing chapters! This one isn't as long as I had originally had it (hence the upload problem) but it still more or less serves it's purpose. ENJOY!

Inuyasha hurried over to Kaede's village like a, well, like a demon possessed. Kilila was having a hard time just trying to keep pace with him. "Hurry up will you!" he shouted back to his companions. With a look back to them he decided that he should just go on ahead. After informing the group what his intention was he sped up leaving them to follow.

Kouga lifted the spoon in his hand carefully to his lips. With a small doubtful look in Kagome's direction, he quickly took a bite. Kagome who by now had experienced canine resistance to having meat mixed with vegetables watched Kouga eat his food as if it was poison he was testing to see how much of it he could consume before it finally killed him. So, it was somewhat unexpected to see the look of astonished pleasure cross his face. Even more so when he flashed her a killer smile before diving in headfirst into his bowl.

"So, you like it?" she asked him with a smile on her face. 

"Yeah, it's delicious." he responded between bites. Her face flushed with pleasure with the knowledge that someone enjoyed her cooking and judging by the speed in which he was consuming his food, was grateful for it, too.

__

Too bad Inuyasha never appreciated my stew.

Grrrr! Forget about him already. She chided herself. _Back to the problem at hand. How am I supposed to get Kouga to let me go? Should I just tell him about the well? He's been pretty understanding, maybe if I say it, he'll just let me go…._

Further contemplation was abruptly stopped when Inuyasha marked his presence by bursting through the door. "Kagome, I've been looking for you. You don't need to be with that mangy wolf. You need to be with me, er , I mean us. So I'm gonna get rid of him and then take you…"

"Forget it Dog-turd! Kagome told you she didn't want to be with you, that she _wanted_ to be with ME!" Kouga burst out in reply.

"Inuyasha, take ye disagreement outside please." Kaede calmly said, despite of the increased spike of testosterone in the hut, which will no doubt, erupt into another sparing match between the two 'boys'. Trying to win some points in his favor, he grudgingly acquiesced by grabbing Kouga by the fr0nt of his armor and throwing him through the window of Kaede's' home. "That was not what I meant, Inuyasha, and ye well know it!" she scolded to his retreating back.

Outside, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kililia had just arrived at the village. Seeing the wolf prince and Inuyasha beginning to fight was not something they were unprepared for. Neither was the command that came a few moments later, "Inuyasha, OSWARII!"

Whoomp! Down he went and up went his rage. _Why does she always have to do that when I'm gonna kick that wolf's ass?!_

"KA-GO-ME!" Inuyasha began but was interrupted by Kouga. "Kagome, let's go back to the den where this mutt won't bother you anymore."

"I really wish the two of you could behave for a few moments. I mean will it really kill you guys not to fight whenever you come within hearing distance for once? Give me a break!" she angrily chided them.

Feeling thoroughly chastised, and not wanted to upset her anymore, Kouga went to her side ignoring Inuyasha who was getting up as the rosary spell wore off. "I'm sorry Kagome." As he began to pick up her hands Inuyasha came up between the two of them.

"That's enough you mangy wolf! Stay away from her."

"What was that dog-turd? Did you already forget that she told you she didn't need you?"

"Kouga, Inuyasha…" Kagome tried to cut in. 

By this time Miroku, Sango and Shippo had reached Kagome. "There they go again." Miroku observed. With a sigh Kagome agreed. "I hope your time with Kouga helped to refresh you Kagome." Miroku questioned. "I know it can be tiresome having to cope with the two of them together. Let us go into Kaede's hut, I for one am need of refreshments after our hectic journey."

"I agree." Shippo chipped in. "Too bad, Kaede couldn't put one of those rosaries on Kouga too. Now THAT would be something to see." Shippo trailed off as pictures of Kagome _Sitting _the wolf prince and the hanyo tiptoed through his mind. And with a demented laugh he turned into the hut.

The anger had been building was now a force that could be felt by the two others. "Inuyasha…" she began. Inuyasha stopped and realized that in her present state, she could do some serious damage to his back. His ears twitched nervously back and forth and a sense of foreboding hit him as he finally realized his mistake.

And Kagome stopped suddenly. The others stood staring at her as she froze. "Inuyasha," she started again, "I feel it, it's faint and growing fainter, but I feel a jewel shard."


	10. What kind of demon are you?

Okay! Here's part 2. I had a bit of a problem trying to develop the new character in this chapy, hopefully it will be believable enough for you guys… I'm still not quite satisfied with it, but hey the next part is already out so what can you do? J 

"What? A jewel shard, which way Kagome?" Inuyasha's attention being refocused. Whatever problems Kouga might be causing in his relationship with Kagome could wait, at least for now.

"It's fading real fast. I can't really tell…." she trailed. "Wait! That way. No, now it's changing directions. I…" She turned to Kouga. "Kouga, could you take me"

"What are you asking him for?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"With the jewel shards in his legs Kouga could get me there quicker and you could follow. This way we won't lose the shard, Inuyasha." Kagome explained. "Sure thing, anything for you Kagome." Kouga replied.

__

Man, I already feel a headache coming on and I've only been around the two of them a few minutes. I really need to go home after we collect this shard.

Kouga was trying to figure out if he should offer Kagome his back or just pick her up into his arms. He was half-tempted to have her mount him like when Inuyasha carries her just to spite the hanyo. But in the end he simply picked her up into his arms. She already associated that particular way of traveling with the hanyo and he needed to be identified separately. So in a cloud of dust they were gone. Inuyasha and crew not far behind.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

The foliage here in the forest was much thicker than what he was used to. It made maneuvering harder to do. At least he wouldn't be leaving any trails for others to follow. One thing the shard had given him an added advantage over. He had no idea that he even had the shard, at least not at first. Within a few days though, it was disturbingly difficult to ignore.

If it hadn't been for the weasel-demon attacking him, he most probably would have remained in blissful ignorance. Or so he would like to tell himself. 

__

Well no matter. He thought. _The weasel is dead and I am not. _But what he was, was hungry. Food being the first priority of the day he headed south. The forest where he usually searched for food got way too dangerous now that he had the shard. _Funny, I thought jewel shards are supposed to make your life easier not harder._

Having traveled for half a day he thought to take a rest near a river he encountered. It was too close to a human village for his liking, but he reasoned he'd be safer near humans. The irony of that thought was not lost on him. If he was alone in an unknown forest he would probably be fighting other greedy demons after the shard. But even demons, no matter how powerful would hesitate before nearing a human village. Alone, they pose no threat to demons but when they congregate they can be a deadly force indeed. In any case, the river was teeming with fish and his stomach called.

"Which way Kagome?" Kouga called. "It's just up ahead. I think by the river, it seems to have stopped and it's getting stronger." she said. Kouga looked back for a moment and after seeing Inuyasha following, picked up his speed just the tiniest bit. Inuyasha had picked up on the not so subtle message Kouga tossed back at him. A growl came from his before he picked up his own speed to catch up to the wolf.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Okay people I had originally place the "fight scene" in this chapter but the more I thought on it, I didn't really like the way it turned out. So I've decided to throw it in in a flashback…

FLASHBACK?! YEAH! THERE'S ALWAYS ROOM FOR FLASHBACKS! 

So the story will move forward to the future and then here comes Kikyo! She has been sadly missing. Any suggestions or comments (besides burning the witch) would be appreciated. Anyways Enjoy!


	11. Will you be there for me?

I just noticed that I've got a few chapters going and I haven't added any angst to any of them. Most of them have been drama or comedy. J Wow, have I gotten side tracked! I just haven't felt the urge to put it in. Anyways I'm gonna try to add some in ( eventually ) but hey, if worse comes to worse; I'll just change my listing! ^_^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On the other side of the well, a young man turned away from a doorway disappointed once again. He had been here every other day for the past three and a half months trying to get in touch with the young lady of the house. While the reasons given for not being able to see her ranged from reasonable to downright ludicrous, he continued to come in the hope of it being the day he could be in her company again. With a small sigh he pulled his shoulder back and thought, _Well there's always tomorrow. Maybe I should try back then._ So with a more cheerful disposition he began his trip back home.

"Was it him again?" 

Sota turned to face the owner of that voice. "Yes grandpa. It was him. He left Kagome another gift." The grandfather came up to see the newest edition to the Hojobox. Sota held the package out to him. "Do you want to do the honors grandpa?" "Humm. Let me see it." The package was smaller then the last one. Removing the wrapping exposed a cellular phone. Attached to it was a note:

__

Kagome,

I am sorry to hear you are still not feeling well enough to have visitors. I hope the salve helped to relieve some of those aches in your joints. Maybe now you can eat solid foods again. In the event you should get your powers of speech back, I thought you might put this phone to use. It even allows you to send short typed messages if you are still having problems speaking. My numbers have been programmed into it so you can reach me at anytime. I still owe you a movie. I hope you feel better. Hojo.

"He seems to be carrying this relationship on his own. Now he writes as if she's actually talking back to him." Grandfather said.

"What do you have there grandpa?" 

Both Sota and Grandpa turned. There coming down the stairs was Kagome's mother. 

" Oh um nothing really." the old man said. 

" I thought I heard the doorbell." she half stated. "Is that another gift for Kagome?" 

The old man guilty handed it to her. "Grandpa! Shame on you, that was not meant for you."

"He is persistent." Grandfather said. 

"Yes, he is." with that Kagome's mother turned back up the stairs to place this newest acquisition in with the others. Grandpa and Sota watched her disappear up the stairs before saying anything. "Grandpa, do you think Kagome's ever going to come back home?" 

"Of course she is! Don't be silly. She's probably too busy exorcising demons to be able to come home. My granddaughter, a legend in the making. She'll make a fine miko to take over the shrine when I'm gone…" 

"But Grandpa, what if maybe the reason she hasn't come home is because she's.."

"Nonsense. Don't even finish thinking that! There's no way my granddaughter would let a demon take her life! NO WAY!" Grandpa exclaimed. 

"I hope you're right Grandpa. It has been months and Kagome never stayed away so long before. I know Mom's gotta be thinking the same thing."

"Sota, you just have to have faith your sister will come home."

Opening the door to Kagome's room, her mother let out a small sob. Looking around she walked up to the desk and placed the phone and it's note in the middle of it. Off to the side sat a rather large box, holding Hojo's other 'gifts' he had brought to cheer Kagome up. The box itself was full and soon there wouldn't be any balancing act discovered to be able to place any more objects into it.

_I suppose I should get another box and move some of those into it. _

Kagome's mom thought. Moving over to the window she opened it to let the small breezes blowing outside to come in. Just visible from the window was a corner of the shrine housing the well. The well that took her daughter away. Moving methodically she absently took stock of what need dusting, and what needed changing. 

"Kagome's sheet need to be changed. " even if she hasn't slept in her bed in weeks. "The carpet needs to be shampooed as well, I'll have it done later today.." Finding herself at the window with the intention of closing it she saw the shrine roof once more.

She stood there, not thinking merely watching it, trying hard not to hope to see her daughter come out. Trying to picture in her mind's eyes Kagome carrying an empty yellow backpack. Seeing her come through the door and saying…'Mom I'm home! Geez, I gotta take a bath.' Then hearing herself saying, "It's good to see you home Kagome." and Kagome's usual response of, 'Yeah. I'm gonna stay here a whiles before going back. I got that big test coming up. Did Sota leave the lecture notes on my desk again?' Then hearing herself tell Kagome that dinner will be ready soon, so not to take too long in the bath. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Darkness. Her first impression was of total darkness surrounding her. Then, slowly, as her consciousness became more substantial, she noticed that that there was some varying shades to this darkness. Lifting her head up she saw red. A square shaped area of red that demanded her full attention. 

'_NO, this isn't right. Why is it red? ' _

Weakly, she lifted her arms up and tried to feel for anything. Only air met her touch until she leaned forward and feels cool damp earth.

'_What? Where am I?'_

Open your eyes. 

A well. I'm in a well. What am I doing here?

She tried hard to stand, but the effort was too much for her legs. She fell back with an ungracious thud, hitting her already abused head on the wall of the well. Pain exploded throughout her body. It felt as if her heart would stop, it was so intense. 

****

GET UP!

She didn't want to. But it was getting more uncomfortable by the minute where she sat. Taking in a deep breath she awkwardly, painfully, pulled and rolled herself into a standing position. _Okay, I'm standing. Now what? _Lifting her head once more she saw her objective, to get out of the well. Basing the distance she would have to climb on the patch of red she saw, it tempted her to sit back down. The effort it took to stand was enough to convince her to try and climb out. If she sat back down, she would not be getting back up, ever.

****

HURRY UP!

Slowly and carefully she placed one hand above the other and began her arduous journey up. _Don't think. One hand up, grab, now the other, pull. One hand up, grab, now the other, pull…. _She chanted the mantra in her head. Halfway up it became even harder to catch her breath. Adrenaline began to make its way through her veins as her body tried to give her the strength to continue on. Shakily, her hand reached for it's new hold. As it connected, she felt an overpowering wave of fear course through her. Her body, already tired from its exertions began to shake uncontrollably. 

Stop it or you'll fall!

Her breathing becoming more erratic and she felt an odd sense of déjà vu. A pain filled moan left unnoticed by her from her lips. 

__

Almost there!

Hojo who had been on his way back home slowed his walk as he passed the small shire. And he felt an unaccustomed chill run down his spine. He stopped to think on why such a harmless bit of wood, would give him such an odd feeling, when he heard it. At first thinking his mind was playing tricks on him, he continued to stand there. Whatever it was, if it wanted to be found out it would make its presence know again. 

Sure enough, there it was again. So being one to seek things out to its end, he followed the direction he thought the sound was coming from. And stopped before the closed doors of the shrine that no one paid much attention to. The noise he heard had ceased. He paused, thinking if it were wise to open the door. He didn't want to be accused of vandalizing the temple, trespassing at the least. But with the knowledge that the Higurashi family would know his business was Kagome, by ways of his frequent visits, they would appreciate that he heard something suspicious and was making sure no one was indeed vandalizing the shrine, he pushed the door open. 

He stood silently within, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Looking around he saw nothing out of place. As he turned to leave, a moan stopped his departure. Turning slowly, he finally noticed the steps leading down to a …well? Had some poor cat got itself trapped down there and was now trying to call for help? Well, in any case, the least he could do is help the poor creature out of its predicament. So with that in mind, he took the final steps down and placed his hands on the outer rim of the well.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you." Hojo said out loud, hoping the cat wouldn't be too frightened to come. As he leaned his face in to actually look down into the well he came face to face, not with a cat as he was expecting, but with a bloody mass. He screamed and fell back. He couldn't help it, anyone in their right mind would have reacted the same. But beyond the small haze of shock that was quickly beginning to form into panic, he realized that cat or not, his help was still needed.

Kagome who, at this point was trying her hardest just to stay conscious, thrust her hand up to get another hand-hold was caught off guard when instead of stone wall she felt warm flesh. The fear that was already constricting her throat, flare out completely, and she managed to get one good scream out before her throat closed off. And as the haziness of her vision cleared for a brief moment she saw not the demon who rushed her but Hojo's unexpected face. And she saw the fear and lack of recognition in his eyes. 

__

Please, just let me survive this and I promise that I'll never shrug him off again. I'll tell him everything. Just let me live through this….

Swallowing hard a time or two, she managed to get her throat loose enough to say one word….

"Hojo.." Then the red of her vision was eaten up completely by the blackness she fought so hard to keep at bay.

"Oh my god! Kagome?" Disbelief made him hesitate. But not for very long as he realized that this was indeed his friend. 

"KAGOME!"

With jerky moments he rushed over to pull her out completely from the well. 

__

Slow down before you cause her more injuries. My god all the blood! What happened to her? I got to get help, but I can't leave her here.

He carefully lifted her from the well. With Kagome safely in his arms he moved as quickly as he dared out of the shrine. Upon exiting he yelled as loud as his lungs would permit for help. The light of day was not kind, as her injuries were shown to run the entire length of her body. Her uniform shredded, only bits of it half-hazardly hanging. A sob raked his body as his feet rushed to the Higurashi house. 

Kagome's mother was the first to come out. She saw Hojo in a state she would have not believed he would ever be capable of being in, hysterical. Then she saw he carried something. Sota and her father had joined her by now and it was Sota who turned back into the house. Grandpa would later say that if Sota had not done so all would have been lost. Because the exact moment that she realized that Hojo carried a person, and that person was her daughter, Kagome's mother suffered a stroke. The shock too much to be bore by her.


	12. Confrentations of my heart

All italics are Inuyasha speaking. Regular print unless otherwise noted is Kikyo. Just thought I'd save some confusion by pointing that out. Sorry if this turns out short but I'm trying to avoid doing any overkill. :p

@{~~~ @~}~~~ @{~~~~

Inuyasha, she is not me. Nor will she ever be. Why do you persist on holding on to her? She may be my reincarnation but surely you have not fallen so much that you've deluded yourself into believing she could be my substitute?

__

Kikyo, I KNOW Kagome is not the same person as you. And I know that she can never replace you. That's not what I'm trying to do. You, I promised to protect you always, and I've failed you once. But you've been brought back. So have I. Those years pinned to the tree, damn it Kikyo, they were hell! 

A fate you've deserved Inuyasha. Things cannot be changed back to then, even so your life is still mine. I will not linger here in this world any longer than is necessary to finish off Naraku. When I leave, I will leave with all that is mine.

__

I've already resigned myself to that Kikyo. If that's what you want than that's fine with me. But, my own hatred of your betrayal it stayed inside of me for so many years, still when I saw you again, I was …. I wasn't mad, I was ecstatic. You were back Kikyo! I saw it as we've been given another chance. Another chance to change our fates and maybe find that happiness we were cheated out of …

You really are a fool Inuyasha. I may have been resurrected but I have NOT been 'brought back.' What we shared was destroyed. It cannot be ever again. I did not betray you; not in the manner you believe me to have. 

__

Kikyo, you DID betray me! It was not me that ran my claws through you. But it WAS you that did me in with that damn arrow to the tree. You killed me. You say my life is yours, well one way to see it, you've already claimed that life. So, you don't really have any right to this new life now. But I'm still willing to give it to you because I failed you…..

INUYASHA! Your life is still mine. I was robbed of your death once by my reincarnate but I will not be denied. I have every right to claim what is mine, and I shall. No one else may have you. You do not belong here anymore than I do. Your place, as well as mine, and Naraku's, they should have ended all those years ago. Do you not understand, we are shadows. Made up of moonlight and memories. Our flesh is not real, it cannot be, we died. We are dead. Your hesitation in leaving is, I believe, tied to that novice miko. Will you continue to deceive yourself into believing you could have a life once more? It ended all those decades ago.

__

Kagome brought me back to life. I thought she was you when I first woke up. Even after all that happened you were still the first that I thought of, I still love you Kikyo. I always will. I don't hate you for what you did anymore. I know why and that makes all the difference in the world to me, I've forgiven you. You don't deserve my anger, if the faith in our love was stronger; I like to believe we would have seen through the tricks. But it was still too new and we didn't understand. But as time passed, time with Kagome and the others, I realized that as you grow older you began to tell the difference between..

Rather presumptuous of you. You who did not trust anyone else until I taught it to you. You would now stand there and dictate to me on love? My hate, it has not abetted completely. I have not forgiven, neither you nor Naraku. Even so, I have loosened my hold on it. I remember the joy I experienced with you, however briefly it was. It comes to me sometimes in moments unexpected. I do not however indulge in it too much. My purpose is not to try and re-live what already occurred. I have to set right what has been distorted and mutilated. I cannot allow myself to be distracted by my own memories or desires. You should not be either.

__

Kikyo. How could you just turn your back on us? On what we could be again? You….you haven't thought that maybe we could…. No, I can see in your eyes. You HAVE thought on it. 

Did I not just finish saying that? 

__

So, why not?

That question I have already answered as well.

__

You've forsaken me, is that it? Just given up and moved on? Not worth the effort am I? Is that it?

Inuyasha, I have already explained…

__

No you have not! All that you've done is skirt around the issue. You're trying to avoid answering me. Why? Is it that hard for you to think on it? Is so damn difficult to spare me a few loving thoughts/ Maybe the reason you still carry around all that hate isn't because of what happened to us. Maybe the real reason is because you're mad at yourself! Is your ego the grounds on why you're still do damn angry?! Did it get wounded more than your heart? 

You do not know what you are speaking of.

__

Hel-lo! I know a lot about busted egos. I've had to deal with it for years before and after you came into my life. That's it isn't it? Gods, how could you?

Inuyasha, don't try to play the role of the wounded lover. It does not suite you. You demean yourself by doing it. Think on it Inuyasha, that novice miko is my reincarnate, did it never occur to you that you might also have reincarnated. That by being brought back, the future you has now been murdered so you can subsist here again? Is the life you cling to so diligently worth sacrificing that one? What right do you have to deny its existence? You stand there and preach to me about 'recapturing our love'. How would you know if we haven't done so already in the next life? If it is comfort you are seeking from me I am afraid I do not have it to offer you. 

__

Kikyo….

Kagome, she has been severely wounded hasn't she? Did you send here back to her own time for healing? 

__

How did you know that?

Fool, with her death my soul will be whole again. It began to fill but stopped. It can only mean that she has escaped death somehow.

__

So, she will survive. 

I did not say she would survive. Only that her death was postponed. I still feel a trickle of my soul returning to me. That could mean that she will die soon, and the healers of her time are fighting the inevitable.

__

I.. I failed her as well. I couldn't protect her either. I still wasn't strong enough….

It is of no interest to me, your shortcomings, however, I would like to know how it happened that she was wounded.

__

Why?

I have my reasons.. Now tell me.

__

We were after a jewel shard……….

@~}~~~ * @~}~~~~~~~~~~ * * @~}~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	13. Sacrafices we make

Tubes and wires. That was the first thing Kagome was aware of. _I must be in a hospital. So, I made it at least this far. _They were uncomfortable, the tubes, they made her skin itch. Slowly, she rolled her eyes over to her left trying to see anything. So far the only thing her eyes would focus on was hazy, blurred, but it was a shape. Relief, that she hadn't gone blind, it sent a shiver throughout her wounded body. She continued to stare at the object hoping to refocus on it the longer she stared at it. And her vision did at least a little bit. Not enough to tell her who it was but enough to let her know that it was a person. More because the person had moved that the actual clearing of vision.

The person in question shifted once again. _Probably sleeping and trying to find a more comfortable spot, _she thought. To her right was a sudden expansion of light, it made her eyes scrunch in reflex. The sensors on her chest sent an increase of signal to the machine monitoring her heart, and it beeped quicker and louder. The hazy shape came closer and she could just make out someone trying to talk to her. 

"N..n..n..noooo.nooot ssss…ssss..soooo….fa..fas..fast." her throat was on fire just saying those few words. Next thing she knew, there were numerous hands touching her, checking her over, it was scary. Especially when you couldn't really tell where they were coming from. An image flashed in her mind and she screamed. And continued to scream until she began to find it difficult to control her thoughts.

DAMN IT! They must've drugged me.

********************************************************************************************************************

The wolf prince began to gain consciousness once again. It had been three days since he even moved. And the first thought running through his head was not of food or shelter, it was of reprimandation to himself. He failed Kagome. He let that _demon_ hurt her. He was not worthy of calling Kagome his. But his anger wasn't just directed at himself, that hanyo, he also deserved the blame. Between the two of them one should have noticed that she wasn't here they left her. How many times has she run onto the battlefield and tried to help? They both should have known better. Now she was hurt, possibly dead, because they were too into their bloodlust to pay attention.

__

Pathetic. 

Kouga lifted himself up from the ground and turned to head back to the village he brought Kagome to not so long ago. Maybe they had news. Maybe they were able to save her. He doubted it though. The demons claws, they were very sharp and with the number of times he actually managed to get them into her body before they reacted…. She was probably dead. 

He hung his head but made no attempt to staunch the tears that were flowing freely from his eyes. If she were gone, what would he do? He loved her. For a wolf to lose his mate…could he be strong enough to return to the pack? Would he even want to? He couldn't abandon them. But to continue on without her, it hurt too much to just think on it. She might still be alive. Humans, their bodies were frail, but they could also be healed a lot easier than that of a demon. If they could stop her blood lose in time, they may be able to keep her from dying. Just as long as she was able to rest. Undisturbed. 

That was what they told her as he brought her, wounded from battle, to them. Miroku, the monk and the old miko began to place bandages on her body as soon as he brought her in. But those had quickly become saturated with her blood. She was loosing too much blood. The gashes were too deep. Her hair matted with it. Her face, it was hard to make out her features, she had blood and gore all over it. Still underneath it all, he could still make out her scent and his. It was just barely recognizable, but it was there. He told the miko in his desperation that he would give her anything she asked if she would save Kagome. His life, his soul, his pack. Anything to save the woman he loved. 

She had simply stated in that annoyingly calm voice of hers, that perhaps it would be better if he waited outside. That they were doing everything in their powers, be it herbal or spiritual to save her. But, in the end, she came to him, explaining that Kagome would not last until sunset. They could place a barrier on her wounds, but in the end without healing, the barrier would only prolong her pain. She then asked where Inuyasha was. He was caught off guard by that question. He honestly hadn't given the hanyo another thought since he noticed Kagome was injured.

When he told her this he saw the last hope she held for Kagome's recovery fade out. He angrily demanded to know why the half-breed was so damn important. And it was the demon exterminator that told him that only Inuyasha could get Kagome home, to the healers there, and that they may be able to save her.

He was confused, but if the hanyo had a way to save Kagome….

He ran off as fast as his legs could carry him back to the battlefield. There Inuyasha still lay, and by the way he lay there, dead. He was nearing the hanyo when an arrow stopped him. There not a few feet away was a miko. Having no desire to be purified he yelled at Inuyasha to wake up. Throwing insults at him, slowly trying to get closer to him. The miko there told him that if he got any nearing to Inuyasha, that she would indeed purify him. Still, Kagome's life was at stake, and he was wasting time with her. Drawing on the powers of the jewels on his legs he ran up to and pick up Inuyasha. 

Shoowsh! An arrow skimmed his shoulder. Pain exploded and he tripped. 

Shwoosh! Another arrow almost got him in the chest. He couldn't keep this up. Luckily, he didn't have to. Inuyasha had begun to come around. Kouga yelled at the miko, warning her that if she continued to fire at him, he would kill her. She just laughed at him and notched another arrow before demanding he leave Inuyasha.

Inuyasha called out Kagome's name. Kouga frantically told Inuyasha that he had to get her home. 

__

To the well…..

Inuyasha mumbled before pushing Kouga away. "The well!" he yelled again. Kouga more confused now ran back to the village and hoped someone there would understand the message. It was the kitsune who told him to take Kagome to the well. He was the only who could move fast enough. She had lost so much blood her body was losing it's heat. In his desperation, he did whatever they asked of him. 

With all the love he had in him, he picked up her wounded body. The kitsune had attached himself to his shoulder and gave him directions to the well. Shippo, that was his name, told him to jump into it. He thought they all lost their mind. But, still he did say he'd do anything to save her so in he went. At first nothing happened. Then he felt Kagome get lighter in his arms. He looked down to her and saw she was beginning to fade; there was a blue light. He felt as if he was floating. She had disappeared completely from his arms and the moment it happened, agony enveloped him. He screamed, he howled, and then he saw the blue light begin to fade away. He could smell the kitsune at the top of the well. And he could feel the blood begin to drip from his nose. The tears he thought he was shedding were not made up of water, they were of blood. Then the world turned too fast, it got too hot, and he let out one last howl before he fell.


	14. Strength has failed me

"I see. This demon does not seem to be another of Naraku's progeny. I am surprised that both you and that wolf demon would have such trouble with it." Kikyo said.

"It wasn't _just_ a demon. It did have jewel shard fragments." Inuyasha responded.

She looked at him with a condescending look to her face. He immediately went on the defensive, attempting to explain himself. She stopped his tirade and told him rather bluntly that she was leaving, that he had told her all she needed to know. This story of his was definitely worth further introspection. As her soul collectors began to gather she turned to give final words to the hanyo.

"It might be for the best if you would refrain from retrieving Kagome for a time. If her healers can keep her alive, she will undoubtedly need time to heal her body before commencing her search for more Shikon fragments." with that said she left Inuyasha.

He remained there for the rest of the day. Thinking on his conversation with Kikyo. She did have a point. He didn't see how bad Kagome's injuries were. He told the mangy wolf to grab Kagome and get her back to the village as quickly as he could.

No, he didn't see the wounds, but he could smell the blood. It came close to overwhelming his olfactory nerves. His blood, Kouga's blood (well this didn't bother him too much), the demon's blood, and then suddenly Kagome's blood.

As soon as he detected it, he turned towards it, and saw that the demon had Kagome in his reach. He couldn't use Tetsusaiga if he did Kagome would be hurt further. So he ran to her, and slashed at the demon. But the demon, it held fast to her. Kouga had already been attacking full on before he reached them, and it still held Kagome in its grasp. None of Kouga's hits seemed to have any impact on it. Inuyasha rushed forward. Kagome screamed. The demon lifted her up higher with his arms and flipped her body so her side was more conveniently exposed to its mouth.

Something in the way he was holding Kagome up struck a nerve in Inuyasha. Rage flared to life within like never before…

Shippo had gone to forest behind Kaede's hut as he had been doing for the past three days. Three days since Kouga had brought Kagome, broken and bleeding, to Kaede for healing. When they were unable to undo the damage done to her body; he was the one who urged the wolf prince to the well. He was there when Kouga jumped in with Kagome in his arms. When at first nothing happened Shippo felt his heart begin to shred, but mercifully the well accepted Kagome, and took her back to her own time.

When Kouga fazed (he had no other word for it) back and fell, he knew with absolute certainty that if he didn't get help right away, the wolf would die. So he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him back to the village for help. Sango and Miroku, along with a few of the villagers returned to the well with him. The villagers went to help Kagome, and were somewhat hesitant about helping out when they realized it was a demon that needed aid. Shippo, was a child, Kagome's child/pet, so to them was accepted. But the demon in the well, it still had blood covering his entire body. They debating leaving it there to die, but the monk had pointed out that it was the demon who mostly likely sacrificed its very existence to try and save Kagome. The least they could do was pull the poor creature out and give it a decent burial.

So in relatively short space of time, they had pulled Kouga out of the well and took him back to Kaede's hut at the insistence of the kitsune. In a brief moment of consciousness, Kouga said that he wanted to be taken back into the forest. That the smells of the humans was burning his senses. If he was to die, he wanted the only impression of human in his mind to be of Kagome. So the monk lifted him and took him to the forest.

Shippo approached Kouga's form slowly. It didn't appear as if Kouga had come out of his comatose state. But Shippo wasn't a fool, he was a demon himself, and any injured animal is likely to attack any who approach. More so a demon, combined that with the animalistic instincts of a predator, better to go slowly and make sure. Just as he was nearing the wolf prince, Kouga turned his head towards him and opened his eyes. A feeling of relief passed Shippo.

"I'll bring you some food in a little bit. You must be hungry. You haven't moved in almost four days, I didn't think you would survive. I should have warned you about the well's power. I'm..I'm sorry. Only Inuyasha had been able to travel with Kagome through it. I tried once, but it rejected me. What happened to you didn't happen to me. I just stayed where I was while Kagome faded back to her own time…" Shippo ranted.

Kouga just lay there looking at him. It made him uncomfortable and he took a hesitant step back. Kouga stared at him as though not really seeing him. But it was that the wolf was trying to gather his thoughts. Shippo knew what Kouga was mostly likely wanting news about, so it was a bit surprising when he said, "What happened to Inuyasha?"

At first I would like to say it was a form of denial. But no matter how hard I tried to deny it, I knew I would have to face up to it. Eventually. Trouble with that was, that I had gotten so good at avoidance, that I was afraid I wouldn't know the way back. I mean it's not like he came back for me. Or ever came to see if I even survived my wounds. The mind has a very good way of forming roadblocks to paths you really don't want to go down. Maybe THEY didn't survive the encounter. Feh! Yeah right. One of them obviously did if I managed to find myself home again. But Inuyasha would have come back for me, I know he would have. So maybe pit stop one is that he didn't live through the battle and I'm scared out of my mind that when I go back it will be to have Miroku look at me with pity consuming his entire being. He's been with us for so long I know they all know how much I love him, but he's been the silent keeper of us, he would no doubt offer condolences and try to convince me to go back to my own time, that it is just too dangerous to stay any longer. But, I can't use that as an excuse, (although up to this point it has been a good one) they probably are just as afraid I've died. They probably think that, I've seen the scars on my body; I've gone to physical therapy to regain use of my hands and my legs. Whatever the aftereffect it is, the thought of what I looked like before the clean up job was done…. Most likely to them I AM dead.

Another thought would be that Inuyasha DID come to check up on me and once he learned I would live, he just cut me off. Not literally, but in his own macho way, would think that my life would be in too much danger (much like Miroku) to risk. He's right of course, I'm not completely lacking in self-preservation skills, but we would argue and it would end with me having my way and going back. He would then double his efforts to hone his skills to protect us all better, and in the process learn something new about himself.

But I think what has been holding me back the most is my family. Momma fortunately didn't suffer too much damage from the stroke she had. Only a slight speech impediment they said. When she gets angry we can tell now, she stutters. Before, it was hard to tell. I used to just be able to brush it off and go on with my merry way. Now when I hear that stutter I feel the most horrible body paralyzing guilt. She knew it was dangerous, that something like this might happen. But she trusted me to know when to stop and come home, and she also trusted Inuyasha to keep me safe. Mom doesn't really trust my judgment much anymore. And Grandfather believes that Inuyasha should have stayed pinned to the tree. It's their anger lashing out. But it strikes hard and it wounds just as deep as the claws that marked me.

They all know the story. Even Hojo. I kept my promise, I told him everything that happened to me from the moment the Centipede Lady pulled me down the well for the first time to the last thing I remembered before waking up in the hospital. It wasn't easy to say these things, it took a long time, but he was patient and understanding and the only one who I felt didn't hold judgment on me at the time. He went to physical therapy with me, helped me catch up on all my schoolwork. He helped us all heal. Sota went from idolizing Inuyasha to mourning him to keeping him as a fond memory. Grandpa went and contacted other shrines to try and see if it was possible for me to get further training to learn how to control my newfound Miko powers. I would wake sometimes from nightmares that I would forget whenever I try to remember them, trying to purify a demon that was only in those nightmares. The energy I would give off would burn whatever was nearby, but would never harm me. That was the real reason Grandpa was looking for a Master to train me. He was afraid I would self-combust.

I have an appointment in three hours with a plastic surgeon. She's flying in from America, Los Angeles, California, just for me. I should feel honored that they went to so much trouble for me. But I'm not really concerned with my looks right now. Maybe in ten or twenty years I will be, but right now, I could care less. This doctor, Hojo's family arranged to come to Japan. Sota said it wasn't easy; the doctor's very busy because she's the best. When I first heard, I didn't care one way or the other, and then anger set in. I ranted and rave on how dare he presume to do this. Mom said I was being ungrateful, and that I'm dishonoring the family by refusing such a gift. The time and effort alone should be enough to at least meet with the woman. Mom was right. So I went up to my room that night shamed and stayed in my room for another day just crying.

Hojo has been so good to me; I would hate to debase his efforts by being childish. So what if I'm sixteen now, I still have the right to be childish from time to time. But even I can see that this is not one of those times. I have three hours; I should call him and go get some ice cream before then. Just because I can't be childish doesn't mean I can't indulge my inner child.


	15. Try to gather courage

Thanks so much to all the kind souls who took time to review. I'm always glad to know others enjoy the exploits of my hamster. : p Just a short chappy to feed those undernourished mind of ours. I've got more time now so I can guarantee a new chapter ever three days okay? I don't want this to become an epic, so I'll be bring all the players together soon, just not too soon, but I want to finish this because my hamster wants to run in another wheel. I don't want my stories to be teasers that leave you drooling for more with no hope of getting anything else… Sorry but the site seems to be editing out all my cut break offs, Anyways on with it…..

"So how did it go?" Kagome's mother asked as she came in the door followed by Hojo. Kagome had debated whether she should say _exactly_ what the plastic surgeon told her or simply give an edited version. Looking into her mother's eyes she decided the edit would be better, no need to keep her mother in suspense.

"Well, she said that I'm not a lost cause. The scars can be 'fixed' and since the physical therapy has already loosened most of the muscles and tendons around the scars, she has high hopes." Kagome responded. The way her mother's face lit up made her heart feel a lot lighter. It seemed as though there was a perpetual cloud hovering around her mom lately. This news was just what she needed to chase that cloud away. Kagome found herself smiling back at her mom.

"That's wonderful news! I'll cook a special dinner to celebrate. Hojo, will you be staying for dinner tonight?" she asked. Hojo's smile was a little bit strained but said he would stay if she liked. He looked to Kagome and wondered why she didn't tell her mother everything the doctor had said. Well, it _was_ Kagome's story to tell.

The only reason he knew was that after the exam Kagome asked him to stay by her side. He sat there, holding her hand, while the surgeon laid out the plan for recovery. The surgeon thought that he was her fiancé, so included him in her instructions. There was a moment or three of embarrassment for him when the surgeon stated quite bluntly that they were to refrain from 'any intimate relations'. He almost swooned from the rush of blood to his head; Kagome sat there with only a flush to her face before nodding her head. He felt like correcting the surgeon, and was about to, but Kagome had squeezed his hand just as he was going to talk. Still, he could not let this woman make such assumptions about the two of them. Kagome's grip on his hand intensified and he looked to her, saw her fear, and remained silent. It didn't much longer for the surgeon to finish. They agreed on a time for the next appointment, and left.

On the way back he tried to get her to converse. She still hadn't let go of his hand, and hers was cold in his own. They were three blocks from the shrine, when she stopped. She turned to him and said she needed to gather her thoughts. He nodded and said he understood. As he began to pull his hand away, she said she didn't want to be alone, if he would mind if they walked a bit more. Taking her hand a bit more firmly, he turned them around and walked away from the shrine.

She had already told him what happened to her, how she came to be injured. She didn't give too many details, but said enough that he could comprehend. At first, he thought that it was just her mind trying to cope with the trauma inflicted on her. But as the days passed, as her medication was reduced, she held fast to her story. Her tales were unbelievable, but still he listened. She needed someone to just listen, her family unfortunately was still in the throes of their own distress to be able to give her that. So, he came and visited everyday, then it suddenly registered; all those excuses for her illnesses. When it was time to begin her physical therapy classes, he went along. By this time he knew that it couldn't all be tales, and he wondered if he had fallen into a form of dementia himself. These people she was talking about, they began to be real to him too. And he could clearly see that this hanyo she spoke of, Inuyasha, she had fallen in love with him. That hurt most, because he realized that he had deep feelings for her himself.

"Hojo, will you help me get something from the top shelf in my closet?" Kagome asked. He excused himself from Kagome's mother, and followed Kagome upstairs to her room. Once they were inside, she closed the door and leaned against it a moment before going to sit at her desk. "I appreciate everything you've done for me Hojo. I want you to know that." she began. He didn't like the tone of her voice as she said that. "Kagome, you are most welcomed." he responded with just as much civility. Her head came up at that, and she looked at him oddly for a moment. "You're mad at me." she said.

"No, yes, should I be?"

"Are you mad because I didn't tell her that the surgeon wouldn't do anything until I 'sought counseling to exterminate all of my demons'? Or is it something else that's bothering you?"

"Kagome, I…you're my friend, I care about you. But just now, I felt like I'm imposing. I'm sorry, am I smothering you? Do you need me to back off and give you some space?"

"What? No, I.. I'm sorry that's not what I meant." taking a deep breath she continued, " I want to know what you would do if you were in my place. She said to exterminate my demons. The only way for me to be able to do that is to go back. To go back and finish gathering the shards, defeating Naraku. I want to know that if you were me, would you go back?"

He was stunned. Here he thought she was breaking up with him, not that they were officially a couple, and she was just trying to get some advice. He gave it some thought. Would he go back? Part of him wouldn't even have to think about it, of course he would. There were so many who need the help Kagome could give. But then again, she almost died. It's only natural to have reservations about putting yourself in the line of fire again. If two of your strongest allies were dead as well, and from what he gather of what this Naraku was capable of doing…

He walked over to her, wished for a moment that he could control the blush that he knew was beginning to spread on his face, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Leaning his cheek to the top of her head, he told her simply, " If you decide to go back, remember I will be here. So if you need a knight to rush you to the medics on his trusty steed again, I'll be around for that." He held her like that for a few moments before she turned to him and put her arms around his waist.

"Mom won't be too happy to hear about this. Should I wait until after dinner to tell her?" she wanted to cry as she asked that. She was scared, really _really_ scared about going back. But she wasn't a coward. She would finish this, because if she didn't how will she ever be able to move on?


	16. I'm sorry

****

The time frame from this chapter and previous one are different just thought I'd warn everyone. I'm trying hard to fill in every characters pov Enjoy!

Shippo stared at Kouga, mild disbelief clearly evident on his face. "Inuyasha? I thought you'd want to know about Kagome. No one has seen him since you came with Kagome…" Shippo tried to control a sob as he continued, "we looked for him but all we found was signs that he used the Wind Scar. I tried to follow his scent but I lost it."

Kouga listened and as he did he slowly scented the air. He could detect the kitsune's smell and faintly the monk's and the old miko as well. So they had tried to help his healing along. The thought brought mild amusement to his eyes. " Shippo, Kagome hasn't come back has she?"

"No." he answered dejectedly.

"Did dog-turd go to her then?"

"We don't know. I can't tell because his scent and hers, they linger there. I've been learning to tell old from new but I couldn't, that is, Inuyasha was teaching me, and since he's gone…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be good as new in another day; I'll go look for dog-turd so he can go check up on my Kagome. Now, didn't you promise me some food?" Kouga questioned.

"Yeah, I'll be back with food in a little bit." Shippo turned and headed back to the village. At least he had some good news to share.

Inuyasha had wanted to go back to the well. To go and see how Kagome was doing. It had been two days since the battle with the demon. So as is his way, he followed the path in his mind and rushed over to the well. He slowed his pace as he came closer to the lip of the well. Kagome's blood left its impression faintly, but Kouga's was more pronounced. He sniffed at the air a time or two before following the trail back to the village. _They had definitely taken Kouga's carcass back to Kaede,_ he thought. But Kagome's was missing.

He walked into Kaede's hut and found no one there. _Where did they go?_ There were obvious signs of them healing someone still strewed about. He turned and shrieked as he came face to face with the old miko herself.

"So ye lived." she stated.

"Don't sound too happy about it will you. Where is everyone? I followed the stench of the mangy wolf here."

"They have taken him out into the forest. He asked that if he was to die, he wanted his only memory of humans to be that of Kagome. Miroku and the others have taken him beyond yonder."

"Feh! So Kagome's alright then. No doubt comforting that useless piece of …."

Her silence was making him uneasy. She kept her back to him as she told him what had happened to her. Of how they were unable to heal the wounds or stop the bleeding. That Kouga had taken her with Shippo back to the well. He stood there, his hair falling forward to hide his eyes. His emotions were raw, and he wanted to destroy something, anything, because the pressure was building and it was going to need some sort of release very, very soon.

"What will ye be doing Inuyasha?"

"I'm gonna go check on Kagome. Then I'm gonna come back and finish what we started." he growled out.

"Finish? Did ye not destroy the demon then?"

He remained there motionless. " No. I used the Wind Scar on it after Kouga left with Kagome. I didn't feel it be incinerated by the blast, it faded away." He dug his claws into the palm of his hands with that admission. "If Kagome's not on her way to perfect health, I'll return soon. I'll hunt it down and make it regret ever coming into contact with us." He turned and was walking out of the hut when he threw over his shoulder, " Don't worry the others. Either way I'll return. Vengeance is mine you hear, so don't say anything. Mine alone, I won't share it."

__

She's okay. She's okay. She's okay. She's got to be okay. She'll probably just want to stay a few days there and I'll be nice and let her. She's okay. She's okay. Nothing to get all worked up about. Her time's healers are much better than anyone here could ever be. They've been to the moon for crying out loud! She's okay, she's okay, she's okay.

He reached the well before he realized he'd been running. But he didn't slow his down this time, he jumped in and as the blue lights came he wished it would hurry up. The sounds of sirens and the overpowering smell of a lot of humans in a small area hit him. There was a bright yellow ribbon surrounding the well. He could clearly make out the smell of her blood now. He jumped quickly and was at the top step about to go outside when he saw_ that boy._

Quickly as not to be noticed, he left the shrine housing the well and leapt into a nearby tree. He watched as the boy walked up to the door of the Higurashi house and saw Sota let him in. Torn between entering through that same door and confronting, no demanding what that boy thought he was doing here and just going to see if Kagome was indeed okay, he crouched there on the branch. That boy was imposing on his territory; he should at least go and scare him off. Kagome would be _really_ pissed if he actually hurt anyone from this time. But on the other hand, he had to check up on Kagome. With a sigh of deep regret, because the urge to do damage was still fresh in him, he continued on to the top of the Higurashi house and lowered himself onto the windowsill of Kagome's room. He opened the window and could tell Kagome had not been here recently. He felt a moment of panic course through him. If she wasn't in her room, then maybe the damage Kaede had told him of was worse then he imagined. He needed answers and the only way to get them was to go downstairs and ask. But with his hand on the knob to the door, he paused. Kagome had ingrained into him the importance of other's not seeing him without some kind of disguise. He looked around her room but couldn't see anything he could use. He could just wait until the boy left and then go and ask, but if she was really seriously hurt he wanted to know so he could be there with her. What use he would actually be didn't matter, only that she know he was there for her.

He opened the door and peeked outside, seeing no one he carefully left her room and crouched at the top of the stairs; still partially obstructed from anyone seeing him. That boy was talking to Sota, and he could smell the tears both of them had shed. _Tears? Why would Sota be crying?_ he thought. And just as quickly he had an answer, Kagome she didn't survive the attack. His heart felt as if it had stopped beating, moisture had begun to form in his own eyes and it was getting harder to catch his breath. Pain he hadn't experienced before burned through his being.

And he remembered Kikyo's words, she felt her soul fill but it stopped. It could only be filled with Kagome's death. But it stopped. It had stopped, so she hasn't died. He needed to be near her. To see for himself that she still lived and he needed to know where they took her. He could scent her out, but he was in a hurry to be with her. _Forget her rules! Knowing she's alive is more important._ He tuned back into the present hearing Sota tell the boy he'll see him later. Inuyasha didn't wait for the front door to close before rushing down. Sota stood by the closed door, looking more than a little bit lost. Failure, another feeling fighting for supremacy in Inuyasha.

"Where did they take her to Sota?" he asked without preamble.

Sota hadn't heard Inuyasha come. He honestly believed that Inuyasha had died. But how could he be standing there looking completely unhurt while his sister was torn to shreds? His hero had let him down. He wanted to protect Kagome from any further harm but what if the harm came in the form of the guy standing in front of him? What if Inuyasha was the one who did that to her. With open hospitality he spoke, " She almost **died. **She still could. They have her and mom in the same hospital. Grandpa won't let me go, so Hojo has been going for me and telling me what the doctor's say. How could you let that happen to her?! Aren't you supposed to be protecting her?!"

Inuyasha flinched. "Where?" he asked again.

"I, I'm not sure I can trust you to know where she's at."

Inuyasha took a very small very slow step towards Sota. He looked him straight in the eye before speaking. " Sota, I sent her away to get help while I stayed behind to kill the one who did this to her. I couldn't tell how bad off she was because I had to keep my eye on the demon. A, _friend_, he brought her to Kaede to get healed, then to the well because Kaede couldn't heal her fast enough. I came as quickly as my body would let me move. So please, tell me where she's at. I need to be there."

"No."

Anger made him respond, " _I _didn't do this! I've got to make sure she'll live before I can go back and finish getting our revenge. I won't leave her until I know for sure. I, I , I.." he fumbled for words, how could he stand there and justify his feeling to Sota when he never had to justify them to himself. But he **_needed _**to know god dammit! With a voice humbly soften he asked again, " Please Sota, please tell me where she's at."

Sota looked at him and felt a perverse sense of power over Inuyasha. Sure Inuyasha could just smell Kagome out and eventually find her. But Inuyasha didn't seem to be inclined to do that. He was here asking for forgiveness. Forgiveness for letting them all down, for not being strong enough to protect the ones he cared about. For being weak. All Sota had to do to keep punishing him is simply deny him that. He thought about it and it appealed to him, but in the end he couldn't do that to his sister. She would forgive him, she loved Inuyasha, sure she would _oswarii_ him until he left a deep crater in the ground, but she would forgive him.

"If you hurry, you can still find Hojo. Just follow him to the hospital. Don't let anyone see you; Kagome would get mad if you did. I'm not gonna tell anyone you came by. If I did Grandpa will find someway to seal the well even if he has to call every shrine in the country." Inuyasha bowed his head and left, rushing to catch up to the boy that seemed to have so much interest in his Kagome.

It was disturbingly more difficult to sneak into the hospital this time around then it did last time he was here. Not only were there no windows that he could fit through near Kagome, there were also what amounted to guards near her door. He would have just gone in as he was, but he could not afford to get stopped. So he waited. And waited some more until the sun had set and the new moon graciously came out, turning him human for the night. He had never been more grateful for the change as he was at this moment. He strolled into the hospital and no one looked at him strangely, at least not for long. His manner of dress did cause a few eyes to linger though.

He went to the floor where Kagome was on and demanded to see her. A nurse, not at all impressed by his tirade, asked if he was family. He said that he was her mate. She didn't even bat an eye and asked him to clarify. He stared at her and tried to remember what it was that he had heard Kagome call it to Sango during one of their trips to the hot springs. He drew a blank. So he told her bluntly that he was from the Higurashi shrine and he was sent by Sota and her Grandfather to check up on her and offer prayers. "Oh is that what you call a partner? She's and apprentice like you then." the nurse said. He asked nicely this time to be allowed to see her. The nurse told him that he had to wait until her fiancé was done visiting. The doctor would only allow one in at a time, to limit the chances of infection. And he had to put on scrubs over his shrine attire, no exceptions. He agreed, not as if he had much of a choice.

The fact that this fiancé of hers was none other than the boy set his blood to heat again. But Hojo didn't pay him any mind as he walked past Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't say anything but followed another nurse into the room Kagome was in. He barely heard the nurse say he had ten minutes then would have to leave. The nurse seemed a bit embarrassed to be saying it, and it didn't occur to him that they thought he had come to offer final rights to her.

He went up to Kagome lying on the bed. There was a barrier of what she called plastic separating her from the rest of the room. All manner of tubes were coming from her arms and chest. Her blood pumped slowly through most of the tubes. His eyes burned. He placed his hands on the railing of her bed and tried to inhale her scent as deep as was possible. But his body was human this night, so his senses were so dulled he might as well be in a bubble of his own. He looked at her face but there was bandages covering it completely. Her hair seemed to have been cut off. A deep sob left his throat and the burning in his eyes intensified.

"I'm so so sorry Kagome. I promise you I'll get revenge for you. My promise to you will come before any promises I made to Kikyo. I'll do this first because you mean more to me than…" he couldn't finish. His throat locked up with suppressed grief. When the nurse came in to get him he growled at her. He said that _he_ would remain by her side until morning in case she woke up. The nurse backed away and left him. If he got out of hand, the nurse could also call security. Inuyasha was only sitting next to her so the nurse figured it would be okay.


	17. I am near

This is the rest of the previous chapter, I accidentally cut it off… Sorry…

Dawn was fast approaching, he would have to leave before it rose, but he didn't want to. All he wanted was to curl up in a ball and cry. But demons his age aren't allowed to cry, at least not where anyone could see them. So he did the only thing he could, he remained where he was and at first planned his revenge, then as time slowly ticked by, he thought of all the times Kagome and he spent together.

A doctor had come in to check on Kagome's progress and told him bluntly that he had to leave. Inuyasha responded by saying he had every right to be here and he wasn't leaving. The doctor was going to call security, but Inuyasha said, "Kagome's everything I have. I can't leave until I know she'll live, even if it's only this night." The doctor was not completely unsympathetic to the young man, but Kagome's bandages had to be changed and her body checked over to see if healing was indeed taking place. The doctor told him this, and Inuyasha told the doctor that he had seen damage be done before; he wasn't leaving Kagome's side, at least not before dawn.

The doctor did call security then, but as a precaution, no telling how this one would react. Then informed him that he had to stay out of the way, if he interfered, the security guards will escort him out of the hospital. Inuyasha nodded and stepped back to allow the doctor to begin. But Inuyasha stayed within arms reach, in case Kagome reached for him in pain. The was no doubt that she would be in pain during the changing of her bandages.

Somehow the nurses must have known exactly when they were needed because without them being called they came into the room. Soon there were all over the place and Inuyasha was ushered back where he could barely see the bed Kagome was lying in. He did see, however, how badly her body was littered with gashes. His blood began to run hot again, but he remained still. If he made any inclination that he was going to interfere, they would kick him out. He had to stay and see this. He had to have these images burned into his mind so when he found that demon, he could justify the torture he had planned for it.

They moved to remove the bandages from her head and he slowly inched as close as he could to her. The doctor held a small tube in front of Kagome's face and then a small light came on. It threw a harsh light on her, but her face was the least marked part of her body. _So they didn't cut off her hair._ It did occur to him that this should not be even the slightest bit important but in a way it was. He spent so many nights watching the firelight on her hair, and her fidgeting with it when she wanted him to do something for her.

The sun was being to rise; he really would have to leave her now. His canines were beginning to come through. His hair was probably already beginning to lighten. With a heavy but determined heart he turned and quietly left the room. Inuyasha stayed with his hand still on the door for a small moment more, promising to both of them to come back soon. When he turned he saw the boy standing there. Hojo looked at him as if he should know who Inuyasha was, but was unable to place him.

"Are the doctor's in there now?" Hojo asked.

"Yes. I'm leaving now but tell Kagome I'll be back for her soon."

"Come back for her? She can't leave the hospital yet. Who are you?"

"Inuyasha." with that said he continued on his way out. Hojo stood there shocked for a moment. But knowing how Kagome had survived the night banished this encounter from his mind. Hojo went to the nurses' station and inquired on how Kagome was doing. The nurse told him the doctor was with her now, and it will be at least three hours before he will allow anyone in to see her again.

Shippo had returned with the promised food. Kouga well, he wolfed it down. His body may have healed the damage but he still needed energy if he was to hunt down Inuyasha. Shippo had told him that his two wolf friends had come into the village and were looking for him. Miroku and Sango were telling them what had happened. Kouga got up and headed for the village.

When they reached Kaede's hut, Kouga had stated he was going in search of Inuyasha so they can find out how Kagome's doing. Ginta and Hakaku, his companions asked if he would need them to follow him. Kouga didn't really want anyone else along, but he reasoned the more that were looking for dog-turd, the quicker they will be at finding him. With that said, Kouga took off in a cloud of dust and the others soon joined in. Shippo had no intention of being left behind and stated as much to Miroku and Sango. They took him with them.


	18. Who's keeper are you really?

Thanks so much to those who review! I really appreciate it.

In a burrow not far from the human village a demon lay. Wounds once covering its body had almost completely disappeared. But something was missing. Some part of itself was not there. This shape, a fur encased shape, was not the one it favored. What had happened to it to force it into this form? The demon tried to recapture its past thoughts but they slipped away just as it reached for them. But that wasn't the reason it awoke, someone was nearing its hiding spot. It could be possible that this intruder will simply continue on, not noticing, but by the vibrations coming to the demon from the stranger, it was not likely. This person knew it was here hiding and had come looking for it.

Panic made it dash out before it became trapped in the burrow. The stranger had stopped and stare at it, then something long and thick wrapped itself around its body. It scratched and sunk canines into the thick form and pulled back as a thick sour liquid spilled into its mouth. It heard a hiss before it fell to the ground released from its temporary imprisonment. The stranger approached.

"Do not worry. I have sought you out to have you answer some questions for me. Not long ago, I would have been the instrument of your death, luckily for you those days seem to be long gone."

It stayed there looking for a means of escaping, the strangers words did not seem to match the look in her eyes; her dark brown eyes.

0000] 00000] 00000}

Inuyasha came back to the feudal era with revenge blazing through his mind. He ran back to the area where they fought the demon. Crouching down he sniffed the area in hopes of finding something to lead him to it. It seemed futile, the area was saturated with the villagers scents, and even his own was so faint as to be nearly indiscernible. But if he could find Kouga's as well he just might be able to shift through enough to find the demons. After all, how many demons would venture this close to a human village? There couldn't be more than a few dozen; he would just have to track every one of them down until he found the one he sought.

He decided to begin with the most obvious and go from there. He had time, at least another three weeks before he could go back. He wouldn't return to Kagome's time until he was able to be with her. That would be the new moon, when he could once again masquerade as a human and return to her side. It had occurred to him that perhaps he should go tell the others that Kagome was still alive, at least when he left her, but the memories of her condition stopped him. How could he tell them that she had all sorts of tubes running all through her body to keep her alive? As cold-hearted as he may act sometimes, he couldn't do it. Shippo would probably hide himself off and cry day and night until Kagome came back. And if she never came back, then… No he can't just break Shippo like that.

The monk and Sango would probably take it better; they were no strangers to loss. Kaede had told him they used all the herbs she had and it hadn't work. All the herbs she had… Maybe after he found this demon, he could go to Jiniji's and see if that hanyo had anything that might help Kagome. Or he could send the others to see while he found this demon. The more he thought on it, the more it appealed to him. But he couldn't take time to go now; the scents were almost faded, if he took any time away, he might not find them again. What should he do? What was more important? If he gave up his search for this demon and Jiniji didn't have anything to help her, it would be a waste of time and he would be giving up on their vengeance, at least temporarily. But if Jiniji _did_ have something to help heal Kagome, after she was better they could track the demon down because she would sense the shard it held. Torn with indecision, he continued to sniff the ground, going in circles, trying as hard as was possible to catch any scent that wasn't human.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kikyo stood there not far from the demon that had almost killed her reincarnation. Some part of her wanted to purify it, but another wanted to thank it. Her hatred was what kept her animated even after most of her soul was taken back by her reincarnation. And it was that part of her that wanted to thank it, she felt more like original self. The soul collectors did not need to bring her souls to keep going now. Only a small bit of herself was missing. She can survive without it.

"What was it that caused you to go near that village?" she asked. The demon did not seem inclined to answer her. It just kept shifting its eyes around searching for a means of escape. This annoyed her. She needed to know why it came to so close to her village. It still carried a shard of the Shikon jewel, she could clearly see it. That was most likely the reason why Inuyasha's _Wind Scar _had not worked. The shard had kept it alive. "I will only ask you once more. Do not make the mistake of thinking you will survive a battle with me demon. That shard you carry, I am its keeper. It will not protect you against me."

The demon heard her speaking. It didn't want to be here with this woman, this miko. It could smell that the stranger spoke the truth, or at least partial truth. But which one was the lie? Is she really the shard's keeper or will he survive the battle with her. He. It was a he. Partial memories began to surface, this miko's face was familiar. He had seen it before, but it was younger, the eyes not quite so cynical. He had done something to her, hadn't he? He could taste blood in his mouth and it was intoxicating, he wanted more of it. The miko in front of him pulled an arrow from her back and notched it in her bow. He could hear the string vibrate and she pulled it back. This sound was familiar as well and the voice telling him to stop, that she didn't want to hurt him, only take back the jewel.

He took a step forward to center his balance.

SWOOSH! The arrow notched in her hands landed a few spaces away from his feet. But not this time, no arrow came to greet him. He looked up to her and saw no hesitation in her face, no uncertainty. This miko, she would kill him but not for the shard; she would simply because she said she would. For being its keeper she didn't seem to be too interested in retrieving the shard. This one was the same but not, this one was more dangerous..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kouga had been searching rather unsuccessfully for Inuyasha for about a week. Whenever it seemed he might be catching up to him, Kouga would find only signs of recent battle and a few scattered remains of the demon the hanyo fought. Each battlefield showed the hanyo was relying less and less on his sword and more on his claws to fight. _Damn mutt is becoming unstable_. He bent down and inhaled deeply, attempting to gage how far behind they were this time. _Damn! At lest two days behind_. Still, this time he was closer than he had been three days ago. _Maybe these stupid demons actually injured him enough to slow him down._

He resented the fact that he needed to find Inuyasha. _Why was that mutt the only one who can go to Kagome's time? What was so damn special about him? Why the fuck was he running around the country fighting these low class demons when he should be making sure that Kagome was getting better? _This caused anger to slowly form in his chest. Whatever self-loathing he might have had when he first revived was focused now. He wouldn't be wasting energy like that now. Yesterday, the kitsune had off - handily mentioned they were coming near Jiniji's garden. The fire cat meowed rather dramatically and then the monk said they were going to see Jiniji. When he asked who that was, they told him that Jiniji was a hanyo who grew medicinal herbs in his garden, some really powerful ones. So they left to see if this other hanyo might have something to help Kagome. He would continue to look for Inuyasha and when he caught him he would find them.

_Well two days isn't really that far behind. _With renewed interest in the hunt he sped off.


	19. Resolve

Kagome stood facing the doors that would lead her back to the feudal era. When she announced that she would be going back, it caused quite a stir. Her grandfather threatened to drug her until she regained her sanity. She asked him how was she going to accomplish that if she was drugged and therefore not in her right mind how would she be able to judge what was right or not? Her brother begged her not to go. His tears made her hesitate. Her mother said nothing. Hojo came to her defense saying that if she didn't confront this, she would never stop having nightmares. Her mother put an end to the conversation by clearing the table. Out of habit Kagome got up and helped her.

While they cleaned the dishes her mother spoke her feelings about the entire situation. " Kagome, we all understand more clearly than you give us credit for. I understand how hard this must be for you. Can you understand how hard it is for us to see you go?"

"Mom, if I could do this any other way, believe me, I would be doing it. I'm not sure I want to go back. But it's not exactly about what I want. There are others there who need me, how can I turn my back and pretend that they don't exist?"

"We aren't saying that you should ignore your responsibilities."

"That's what it sounded like Grandpa was saying."

"No it was not. You've spent so much time there in the past year; we've been so worried. I know that it was violent in that era. I was fully aware that you could be seriously hurt or killed. If you hadn't made trips back to restock on your supplies, would we even know about what happens to you? I don't know what scares me more about all of this; the fact that you came so incredibly close to dying or that none of us have any means of knowing how you are doing until you return."

"Mom, I never realized… Until I was attacked by this demon, all the other times, Inuyasha and the others they helped to make sure I was okay. We're family there. I have powers too. I've learned to defend myself. Mom, I have a full-blooded wolf demon in love with me and a hanyo whose almost, if not more, powerful also stuck with me. I never really had to give it any thought. Kouga, he always seems to show up at odd moments, so much that he's like insurance if Inuyasha can't do it."

"Kouga? Is he this wolf demon?"

"Oh, um yes." Kouga muttered.

"Was he there when this other demon attacked you?"

Kagome squirmed. Her whole argument was getting ready to swan dive out the window. "Yes." she quickly continued. " But I had him take me to the shard, if he had been a bit slower in catching up to the demon, Inuyasha would have had time to meet us to maybe none of this would have happened."

Her mother shook her head. Her daughter was just as stubborn as her father. But it was one of those weird quirks that endeared him to her in the first place. She realized this was going to happen. The fact that her daughter put so much effort in regaining her mobility was a clear sign. As she placed the last of the dishes away in the cabinet, she reached a decision. Turning to her daughter she smiled a bit sadly, " I'm not going to forbid you from going back. But I am going to give you a condition to be able to go. You must come home every three days without exception. If you don't do this next time you come home _I_ will personally seal the well. You aren't the only girl in this family with miko powers young lady."

Kagome looked at her mother with mixed emotions. Part of her was relieved that she was able to get through this without too much of an argument. Another part wished her mother had forbidden her from going. She was scared and if her mom would have said no, she most likely would have never gone near the shrine again. She felt disgusted with that part of herself.

So now here she was, gathering her courage just to open the door. Taking in a deep breath, she placed her hands on the aged wood and pushed it to the side. It smelled like blood to her and she took a step back. Taking quicker breaths, she forced one foot in front. Sweat began to form on her forehead. No, it couldn't still smell like blood, her blood that was just in her mind. Roadblock one.

I can do this.

Kagome are you sure you don't wasn't me to go with you?

Hojo had stayed late that night. He asked if he could do anything for her. He was letting her know he would give her his strength for as much as she was willing to take it. She told him no. She had to do this herself.

Wish I hadn't been so cocky then.

She noticed she still had a death grip on the door and she let it go. The backpack on her seemed to grow heavier the longer she stayed there. She angrily took another step forward. There aren't any demons here damnit! And then took another, anger at herself fueling her. She hadn't even noticed that she walked down the steps and was at the well's lip until she placed her hands on it. She was preparing to just leap into it like she always had done before, and then she just fell down beside it. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest. Her erratic breathing causing it heave. She looked down to her lap and saw her hands blur before her.

Great! Just perfect! I haven't even made it back yet. There isn't anything here that could possibly hurt me and here I am Ccccrying like a baby!

Try as she might, she just couldn't seem to bring herself up. _Well no use in fighting it. _She thought. She let allowed herself one last cry. She didn't know why exactly she was crying. But it felt right. And when she was finally done, she felt her mind clear. For that brief time there was no doubts, no fear, just the need to jump through the well. Before she could question it, she jumped and when the lights changed and greeted her, taking her back to the feudal era, she felt as if she was finally going home.


	20. Rebuilding my strength

Oh Thank You SO very much for reviews! Input ah we all love that. I just got enhanced service and since last Friday I have 526 hits! today's Wednesday. So thanks to you ppl who are reading as well.

I thought that maybe I should point out that I've decided not to include the search for Inuyasha. After typing it all out and moving on with the rest of the story, it really wasn't that important. Well mostly because I kept confusing myself with the timeline.. - and because darn it the story just seems to keep growing and I want to follow every lead out… overkill…. So let's just say Kouga did catch up to Inuyasha they had their normal fight out. Miroku and the others got some herbs from Jiniji but had no way to get them to Kagome, and in the end the group minus Kouga decided to continue searching for the shards….

Looking up she had wished that she had the common sense to attack a rope ladder on this side of the well. She would have to climb up using the vines once again. The fact that she didn't feel the fear as encompassing as she did on the other side confused her a little bit. She continued to stand there looking up to the clear blue sky and just breathed deeply of the clean air. One breath, two breaths, she did however wonder why it was that Inuyasha had not yet come to get her. He always seemed to know when she came back to this era, and would magically appear to help her out. Well, she could continue to wait for him at the bottom of the well, or she could just climb out by herself. She decided that since she didn't think there would be any demons awaiting her arrival to tear her to ribbons, she took a step forward and began to lift herself from the well. It wasn't going to be easy, her arms while they had regained most of their strength, were still a bit weak. One thing she found herself grateful for, by the condition imposed by her mother, was the fact the backpack she carried was so much lighter.

It wasn't until she had both feet firmly on the ground that the fear began to surface again. She scanned the area around her, looking towards the shadows to see if there was anything hiding there. Rooted to the spot , adrenaline began to pump through her. Her fingers began to twitch; she needed to get a hold of herself. She was panicking and there was no obvious reason for it. Her eyes closed, and for a brief moment, she pushed the panic back. Then she saw his claws come towards her. She saw that Kouga had been thrown by it, in his rush to attack. She felt her hands pull back on the bow, barely containing the urge to release the arrow. Her mouth formed words, she couldn't hear them, but it didn't matter, she got him to stop in his charge. The demon before her just stared at her, until Kouga had renewed his attack.

Get a grip!

She admonished herself. Anger seemed to be the only way she could come back to herself, and this did worry her. But the hold her memories had on her was wearing off. She took a hesitant step towards the village. Her attire had changed rather dramatically since last time she was here. She no longer wore the short skirt and top that was her school uniform, in its place were thick denim pants and a long slightly form fitting shirt. It reached all the way down her arms to wrap around her fingers like a fingerless glove, and if you didn't look too closely, you might mistake it for the hunting attire of the demon exterminators. But this shirt was lined with a small metallic mesh. Body armor. She had joked with Hojo on what she should wear going back. He said armor. A cepholon shirt and pants would be nice. Yeah it would be nice, but that's for stopping bullets, not claws. So together with her brother they had improvised on a shark suit. It was strong enough to resist strong teeth and theoretically claws, but still light enough not to wear her out too quickly.

Kagome did wonder how the others would feel about her returning. It had been over a year since she left. Would they freak out? Probably. Would they be happy to see her? Yes. Would they wonder why she took so long to return? Most definitely. How would they react to her scars? Granted the ones on her face were light enough that you almost didn't see them, not unless you were looking for them, but the one that ran the length of her body… She will probably be bathing by herself for a whiles, at least until the plastic surgeon could correct those. This did sadden her. One of her favorite ways to relax is a bath, just her, Sango, and Shippo. One of her bonding moments lost for now.

She could see Kaede's hut from this last hill. Could see the villagers going about their daily routine. It helped to release some pressure from her mind. Inuyasha still hadn't come, and she was close enough to the village that if Shippo were here, he would catch her scent on the breeze. The fact that she didn't see a orange ball of fur coming her way did deflate her a small bit. But that they weren't here could mean that they were still searching for the jewel shards, and all these months without her to steer them in the general direction of one, perhaps they wouldn't be returning soon. But that was okay, for now. She needed Kaede to help her regain control over her powers. Without the others to distract her, maybe she could get enough control so that the tiny fear of purifying by accident Inuyasha or Shippo would be no more. With that goal in mind she braced herself for what she knew was going to be a very painful trip and headed to Kaede's.

Inuyasha and the others had spent weeks tracking the demon that held this particular shard. Now here they were a few feet from it. But as happy as he was that they finally caught it, it gave him no satisfaction. This was not the demon that marked up Kagome. No this was another serpent demon. The power of the shard had increased its size and strength so much that it was mistaken for a small dragon. It had attacked four villages almost completely annihilating the last one. It was the humans calling for the demon exterminator, which gave them this shard. Still, just because it wasn't the exact one he wanted didn't mean he couldn't hone his methods on it.

He was about to bark out his orders to Sango and Miroku and even Shippo, but Miroku cut him off. "Inuyasha, please try to remember we need to get the shard before you tear it apart this time. I'm not in the mood to be shifting through any more gore than I need to."

He flashed them a secretive smile, " Well, if I can't play the way I want to, I guess we'll use it to train Shippo some more. Is that okay with you?"

Sango wanted to roll her eyes at him, but he had been doing a really good job at training Shippo. So good it was scary. His level of ruthless had grown so much that he was beginning to resemble his brother, Sesshomaru, more and more with each passing day. She looked over at Shippo; he had become very withdrawn since they lost Kagome. He would keep as much distance as he could from her during the day and into most of the night, but he was still a child. And all children need the comforting touch of a mother every now and then. Although she knew he would be using her as a substitute for Kagome, those times when Shippo still acted like a little kid, those were joyful moments for her. She gave her nod of acceptance, not that Inuyasha would really care if it was okay with her, and fell into the now familiar pattern.

She threw her hiraikotsu, her bone boomerang, at the demon to get its attention focused on her. She could faintly see Miroku coming up on the left and Inuyasha on the right. Between the three of them they would herd it towards an area up near Shippo. The first time they had done this, it was an accident. But they could use this formation now to help Shippo focus his attacks. The three of them would weaken it enough so it wouldn't be too hard for the kitsune, but as was bound to happen, with time, the amount of effort exerted by them was becoming less. She could see Shippo now.

What was that kid doing? Inuyasha thought. _That wasn't what I told him to do. _He debated on how long he was going to let the kitsune go on. With a mental shrug he figured the kid needed to release some of his anger. Just another healthy outlet. Fox demon were sneaky, their power relied more on illusion and misdirection rather than actual physical force. But Inuyasha although a half demon, was a dog. Exactly which particular breed of dog would be a source of amusement on nights when the level of stress would get too high. But dogs they held a strong pull to defend their counterparts, so relied on their shear strength to overpower their opponents. Straightforward and vicious, they let you know they were coming after you, much like their cousins the wolves. It would seem that Shippo had decided to improve his physical before his psychic.

When they had lost Kagome, he resembled a very small child, a toddler. Now although it had only been a little over a year, he looked more like boy entering his teenage years. This wasn't an illusion; Shippo had literally sprouted out overnight. His growth spurt was attributed to high stress levels; Sango had told them reciting from memory some past tidbit from her training days. Shippo was still not powerful enough to take his demon form, but if he continued on the way he has been going, it won't be too long before that happened. They were going to need to find some other kitsune to teach him how to control that particular change; Inuyasha can't take a dog demon form.

The snake demon's tongue darted out, tasting the air. It then drew in a deep breath through a nose it did not possess prior to the shard. It had scented the group out. _Two humans, a child demon, a firecat and a hanyo. Not too much of a challenge. _It thought. He could take out the weakest, the child, first then work its way up the preverbal food chain. But he didn't. The snake demon turned to Inuyasha and rushed him. _No best to take out the strongest, the weaker ones can be dessert. _But just as he was to reach the hanyo, he felt a pull on his tail. Reaching out with a clawed hand he struck at Inuyasha while he kicked out at whatever had his tail. His hand didn't make contact with anything, but his foot did.

Inuyasha had jumped to the side, not attacking just avoiding. Shippo had foolishly tried to grab the demon, and got a foot to the gut as reward. He was flung back a few feet and threw a tree before landing on the ground. Sango had run forward and braced herself a moment before throwing hiraikotsu once more, it bounced off the demon. She pulled out her katana and was going in attack with her sword. Miroku had finished his prayer and threw his spell scrolls at the snake. Where they came into contact with it, they burned through its flesh. Inuyasha still had not attacked. He rushed over to where Shippo had fallen.

"Stupid! That was so stupid Shippo. You have to keep an eye on ALL of your opponent, not just the part you're going after." he growled as he pulled the kitsune to his feet. Shippo smiled through a blooded mouth. "I just needed to get close, couldn't let you get fist hit." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes with anger then laughed. _Damn he's becoming just like me. _They both looked over to the battle, Miroku and Sango could take it out between the two of them. "You better hurry Shippo, or you won't be getting any more hits before those two finish it off."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll try not to do anything more stupid okay?" and off he went to join the fight. Inuyasha watched him go and felt just the slightest bit of regret. He wouldn't be getting involved. If he did, his bloodlust would rise and then how was Shippo going to train if he just went and offed the demon? The battle continued for a while, but the outcome was already foretold.

Inuyasha stayed close by in case his help would be needed, but was thinking of Kagome. He hadn't gone to see her for two months. He missed her, he had gone back on the nights of the new moon while she was still in the hospital, and then once a week when she came out. He never reveled himself to her. Partially out of shame because he failed her, then later when he saw how she clung to the boy. She was still so terrified. The one time he did go near to her she was sleeping. She must have sensed him in her sleep because she turned to him. But unfortunately when he tried to touch her, her miko powers had flared and tried to purify him. After that he didn't go near her again, but stayed close by watching her.

He did later tell the others that she was still alive. But she was still injured. Miroku had given him the herbs they had received from Jiniji, along with instructions on how to administer them. He passed the knowledge and the herbs to Sota. Her brother secretly feed these to her, trying to speed the healing along and they worked. Without the herbs it might have taken Kagome years to accomplish what she did in a matter of months.

Inuyasha sighed. He saw the others approach him; Miroku held the shard in his palm and Shippo looked smugly pleased with himself. _So the kid got the kill._ When they had reached him he said they would be heading back to Kaede's. They all knew what this meant. Inuyasha had gotten a twinge of nostalgia and was going to visit Kagome. Shippo seemed to deflate a small bit. He felt jealously over the fact that Inuyasha was going to see Kagome. Even though Kagome didn't die, she might as well have. He would not be able to snuggle in her arms anymore because it was obvious that she was never going to return. She had abandoned him. And his joy over the kill faded. His heart still hadn't recovered over that. And that emotional wound bled once again.


	21. Rebuilding my courage

Another sporadic inspirational moment, that means another update. Yeaaaah! I got hit with a mental roadblock (damn they suck) so this will be a short chappy. Well just a few more chapters to go, someone told me anything more than 25 is an epic… I so didn't want this to be an epic, so the end is near, at least for this story. Can you believe that a simple 2 sentence plot has become all this? N E ways on with the story…

In the forest near the bone eater's well two pair of amber eyes watched the girl emerge. They saw as she froze, perhaps they had been spotted? But when she appeared to collect herself and begin to travel in the direction of the human village, they followed. They watched as she stopped at the last hill, then saw her continue on the remainder of the way to the miko hut. When they had seen that she entered it, they turned and ran. Their master will be pleased to know she had finally returned. And they will finally be able to stay with the rest of the pack. Anticipation made them hurry along.

Shippo followed listening to Inuyasha and Miroku discuss the length of time they would stay at Kaede's village. Sango was walking behind him, carrying Killila in her arms. She was down wind of him so he had to rely on his sense of hearing to keep track of her. He knew she wanted to comfort him, because she knew how hard it was for him to return to the village. Just as he knew she wouldn't approach him, not unless he gave her indication that he wanted her to. His anger at the whole situation was slowly burning itself out. Why stay angry at fate? There was nothing you could do about it except maybe learn to watch out for the signs, so you don't make the same mistake twice. This seemed to chase the anger further away.

"We'll stay for a week then set out again. The new moon is coming up and it would give us all time to restock." Inuyasha had said. Shippo and Sango both sighed together. The new moon was just an excuse and the fact that Inuyasha was using it was proof enough of it. They have spent several new moons out in the wilderness or hunting other demons for it to be an issue.

Shippo slowed his pace to walk with Sango, "That's the lamest excuse he's given in a while. He should just say it; he wants to go see Kagome." Killila meowed her agreement and Sango smiled at him.

"You know how Inuyasha is when Kagome's involved." she responded.

"Yeah well whatever." Shippo said.

" Now how's being evasive?" she questioned him. He gave her a crooked smile and shook his head but said no more. They continued to walk until they had caught up with Miroku and Inuyasha. The hanyo looked him full in the face and then his right hand came down and introduced itself to his head several times in a row. Inuyasha stared him in the eye and spoke, "Don't forget Shippo, I can hear you really good even at a distance."

() ( ) ( ) () ()

When Kagome entered Kaede's hut, it was empty. She wasn't really surprised, Kaede was always either gathering herbs or out tending sick or injured villagers. So after setting her backpack down, she headed out in search of her. She came across a villager who told her Kaede was in fact out gathering herbs and pointed her in the general direction. During her walk she thought out how to explain her absence. How was she going to tell at least Kaede what kept from returning? She was going to tell her, but mainly because she needed advice on how much to let the others know.

How badly had they taken her extended nonappearance? Would they still be upset that she took so long to come back? Inuyasha would be, but she could always subdue him with the rosary if he got too out of hand. Then again, he didn't come back for her so maybe he wouldn't be upset about her not returning. No, if he did get mad it would be because she came back, not the other way around. Miroku would probably show acceptance that she returned. If he did want to be judgmental it wouldn't be in front of everyone, he'd save that discussion for a private moment. Sango, what would she do? Would she hug her like a lost friend found once more? Or would she revert to her stony appraisal of everything around her like when they first met her? With Sango it would be easier, she was a demon hunter afterall, Kagome could just take her to a spring and show her the scars. Then she could say it was recovery time. She would be telling the truth, in manner of speaking. She could take Shippo with her too, he bathed with them often enough.

Oh, Shippo, he was the one she worried about more next to Inuyasha. He was so attached to her, how would she feel their roles were reversed? Most of the guilt she carried came from this particular question. He was just a child, and she was his constant since he joined them. But he was so intelligent for his age, not that she knew exactly how old he really was. And had a maturity level to rival Miroku's from time to time, well when Miroku wasn't being a lecher that is. So many questions she hadn't really given any thought to rose one after another until she began to give herself a headache just sorting them out in her own mind.

Coming out of her musing, she saw Kaede was only a few feet in front of her. How long was she lost in the confines of her thoughts? Didn't matter, what mattered was to get through this first awkward moment and hopefully not fall too hard on her face in the process. "Kaede." she called. She saw the old miko start, and then watched as she slowly turned disbelieving eyes to her.

"Gracious childe, ye have returned!"

"Yeah, sorry about being gone so long. It's kinda a short story that stretched itself out pretty far."

" But ye have come back, and ye appear to be healed in body. What a relief, we worried ye had not made it, your wounds were very severe last we saw ye."

"That's kinda one of the main reasons I was gone so long. Another was that I well, I was scared. It took almost as long to get over that as it did to heal my body."

"No matter. The others will be most pleased to see ye again. Their search for jewel shards has been a slower journey without ye. Come, help this old woman gather these last herbs and then we'll head back to the village and get a cup of tea."

"Sure I'll be glad to help. I haven't really done anything like this in a while. But before we head back to the village Kaede, I have a favor to ask." she didn't know exactly how to ask so she just said it. " I need help to control my miko powers. They've grown since last time I was here, and can get way out of control fast. I don't want to." she hesitated a moment, "hurt anyone with them by accident."

" Ye worry about Inuyasha and Shippo. Do not worry too much. The others return from time to time but have not come recently. They were after a sneaky demon with a shard; called away weeks ago and last I heard they were still tracking it. We have time. I will teach ye the best I am able to control these new powers Kagome."

Relief passed through her. She took in a breath and let out a smile. " Well, let's get started then."


	22. Seeing you again

It was full dark when they finally arrived. Exhaustion and hunger pulled at them, but before they could rest they had a duty to perform. The smell of water was a most welcome greeting, and they were drawing nearer to their goal. They followed the path that lead behind the waterfall, entering and immediately scanning the area for their prince. Growls and speech came at them; most of it was seeking the reason for their return. These two ignored it and continued further into the cave, still searching for their prince. They went to the far back, where prior to their partial exile, he was known to linger. But he was not here. Two pair of eyes looked to one another and made a decision; since Kouga was not here they would seek out his Seconds in Command, Ginta and Hakaku. They turned to exit and begin the search when they were stopped.

"What are you doing back? Kouga sent you to watch out for his mate's return. She had better have come back or the two of you …." the larger demon wolf ceased his reparation and turned. Ginta had come into the cave. The two ran to him and began to give their report. The smile that spread over Ginta's face was dazzling to say the least. This was what they had been waiting for! He turned and ran out the way he came. The two wolves that finally came back home, turned and walked further into the cave. They had to feed their hunger and then they would get some rest. When Kouga returned he would finally lift the spell placed on them and they would be able to retrieve their humanoid form. Not that they minded being in wolf form, but human form had its own set of advantages as well. Advantages they had missed.

%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:

Kagome had returned home three times already, and each time she came back to the feudal era, she felt a little bit more restless. Learning to control her miko powers was very crucial if she wanted to stay around Inuyasha and Shippo. But with each return visit she began to ache to be out there with them, looking for the jewel shards. She was craving adventure, excitement, not the repetitious routine of meditation and other duties that are a miko's lot. She did ask, quite often, if Inuyasha and the others have ever stayed away for so long before. Kaede would tell her, that it wasn't uncommon for the group to stay away for up to a month. She had in fact told Kagome that they hadn't been back for two month's before Kagome arrived. So not to be impatient they would no doubt arrive any day now. At first this news had given her a reason to concentrate more, but with each telling she began to doubt that today would be the day they came.

Still she paid attention to everything Kaede taught her, even when there were times when she would drone on and on and on. The majority of her powers were now lassoed in. The chances of hurting her friends with them too minute to give it much thought. She had accomplished one of the things she wanted. Now what she wanted was the companionship of her friends. She would have to go home tomorrow and she so wanted to see the others before that. The uncertainty of their reaction to her return dimmed with each passing day. She had thought to set out herself and locate them, but it was when, with Kaede, they went to the river to pick some herb that grew near its banks that stopped that thought.

"Come childe let us pick some river moss needed to make some more salve." Kaede said.

Kagome didn't question, at least not out loud, and followed her to the river. Unlike most trips to gather herbs, Kaede had two others come with them. Kagome had seen these two several times and figured they were apprentices in training like her. Nothing out of the ordinary occurred for the most part. They gathered the plants they came for, if she held any reservations about returning to the location where she was so viciously attacked, she gave no sign. They had returned to the village and after hanging the herbs to dry Kagome gathered her things and informed Kaede she would return late tomorrow.

"Kagome, before ye head home, I want ye to take this tea with ye. It will help to soothe ye tonight should ye need it." Kaede handed her a large leaf tied with a thin black cord. Kagome took it and thanked her. She had wanted to protest, to say it wasn't necessary, but who was she kidding? If other two hadn't been there chances were that she would have curled up in ball of hysterics back at the river. It was her pride that kept her silent. She said her farewells and began her walk to the bone-eaters well.

She was ten feet away from it when she finally noticed him. There he was leaning against it, with his elbows resting on the edge of the well. His body posture said nonchalant, but she wondered if that was how he was really feeling. She didn't hesitate to approach him, he _was_ were she needed to be._ " _I didn't expect to see you like this." she said to him. He shrugged his shoulder and slowly lifted his face to her. He had tried to school his face hide his feelings. He wasn't entirely unsuccessful. She had stopped walking towards him, as if her feelings were too overwhelming to allow her to do anything but feel them. They stared at one another, both wondering what to do next.

He lifted his body from the well and approached her. His walk was slow, steady, and still full of cockiness that seemed to be his trademark. His eyes were intent, searching her own for any signs of flight. She continued to just stand there observing him. He stopped an arms reach away from her.

"Kagome."

She said nothing in response. Her heartbeat's rhythm increased, she was nervous to be so near him. She had to remind herself that he wasn't going to hurt her. He wasn't the one who hurt her. She trusted him and had no reason to be afraid.

"I've missed seeing you." He fought the urge to reach out to her. He wanted to touch her, to make certain she was truly standing before him. He needed to know his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. That he wasn't seeing what he sought out so many times before. But he hesitated. He could see she was uneasy, could practically taste her hesitation on the air around her. A band of tightness stretched itself across his chest. _She fears me._ That band tightened a bit more.

"I've missed you too." she began.

He smiled, the shadows in his eyes dispersing. He lifted his hand and went to touch her face. She took a step back, shaking her head. "No! Please don't touch me."

"Kagome, I'm not going to hurt you." his throat tightens. This was one of the reactions he had expected. Even so, it was the one he wished he wouldn't see.

"I know. I mean, my mind knows but I …. I'm not really comfortable yet with people touching me."

" What? Why?" he was genuinely confused.

"I.. The scars.." she said lamely.

He looked at her again. Yes, he could see that she had scars on her face but they didn't hold any significant importance to him. Her body was covered in a cloth that only allowed him to see her fingers. Those didn't appear to be scarred. He couldn't understand what she was saying. _Maybe they still hurt her when they're touched._ Was all he could think of. Maybe the level of pain she felt on them was still too high for her to tolerate it.

"I see them Kagome. Is the skin around them still too sensitive to be touched? Is that what you mean?"

"Not exactly. Look I don't have time right now to talk. I have to go back home, but I'll be back. I promise I'll come back. It just that I _have_ to go right now." She was being a coward and she knew it. She didn't try to talk herself into being brave. She couldn't even find the anger to fake into courage. She wasn't mad, she _was_ scared a little. But she was scared of his emotions not of him.

"You've been gone for a long time. I've just seen you again and already you're leaving. I don't understand it, I'm not gonna pretend to. All I know is that I don't want you to go. My instincts are screaming for me to keep you here." he said. He didn't mean to sound possessive, okay maybe not so obvious, but it still came out that way.

Ah, there was that elusive anger showing itself. She had to go home and he was in her way. Her nostrils flared as she took a deep breath. "I _SAID_ I'd come back! Now get out of my way, I have to take care of some things back home."

His pupils dilated, her hostility called to the beast in him. She moved to side step him and he blocked her path. She turned angry eyes to him. He gave her a crooked smile, his face full of arrogance. She couldn't bully her way past him; he could easily overpower her with his own speed and strength. She tried to get past him again and he copied her moves with his own. _This is getting old fast._ She thought. Well she now had another objective when she came back.

"Please let me pass." softening her eyes to look pleading, " I'll be here tomorrow just wait for me will you, ok?"

He looked at her and didn't try to keep the doubt from surfacing on his face. He crossed his arms in front of him and gave a small 'hump'.

"You know, I could always subdue you."

"Yeah right."

"I can. Just because you don't have it now doesn't mean I can't give you one too."

His eyes flicked down showing indecision briefly before looking back at her. "I know you haven't been around us for a while Kagome. But as much as you want to deny it, I'm NOT collared."

"If you don't move you WILL be."

Perspiration slowly began to bead on his face. _Would she actually do it?_

"I'm not asking again. Move." there was a definite note of finality to her voice then.

He quickly weighed his options. If there was one thing about her when she was pissed, it was when she focused that anger. He enjoyed watching her put dog-turd in his place. But did he really want to be on the receiving end of that particular spell with her anger level holding all the potential to leave him in a permanent ditch? Better yet, did he want her to be able to use it in front of said turd?

He moved aside. "I'll be waiting."

She smiled, enjoying this small victory over him. She spoke to him over her shoulder, " I really am glad to see you again Kouga." Then she was gone.

**_It's been brought up that maybe I've been ignoring Kouga. Fret not loyal readers, the spotlight will shine on him too!It's just that when I took that chunk of the story out, his thoughts got cut out too. (Dodging flying objects Imoshen quickly says) I'm now tweaking it so it can be reintroduced into the story. Thanks for pointing it out, I might have forgotten otherwise :)_**


	23. My path is opening

Kouga watched her leave, a sad little smile on his face. He didn't want to step aside, really he didn't but what he _really_ didn't want was to be put on a leash like Inuyasha. _She would've done it. She wasn't just playing when she said she'd put one of those damn rosaries on me._ His smile began to widen. So she hadn't lost her spark, like he had feared would happen. She was still as temperamental as before, only now her aggression was quicker to surface than it had been . The thought that she hadn't just wilted under him made his smile break out fully on his face. He couldn't help it, he was ecstatic. The demon attack on her hadn't broken her like it would have any other human. In fact it seem to have strengthen her even more. So what if it took her a year to sharpen that edge? The simple fact that she had come back was all he needed.

She said she missed me too.

Yeah, what was a year? She came back and she thought of him. That band loosened almost completely from around his chest. He knew what he was going to be doing for the next few days. He was going to return to the pack, put a surrogate in command in his place, grab Ginta and Hakaku, and then resume the search for the Shikon jewel shards. With any luck he could be back before dog-turd returned so _he_ would be the one Kagome traveled with.

"Oh yeah, Inuyasha's really gonna love that! I can hardly wait to see the look on his face." Kouga said out loud. He took one last moment to inhale deeply of the air around him. Kagome's scent was strong on the air and he relished in smelling her scent again. If he wasn't careful that smile might be permanently etched on his face.

The shards in his legs gave him the ability to move so much quicker. On his run back to his pack he thought on who to leave in charge. It had to be someone with enough dominance in them to keep the rest of the pack in line. He had forbidden them from hunting humans because of Kagome. This had not gone over well, he had to kill so many good hunters. He couldn't deny it had weakened the pack. Enough that small groups of the other demons they'd run off the mountain began making attempts to return. Still one else had tried to challenge him for the place of Alpha. And although the smaller demons tried, they had not been sucessful.

_Would they still follow me if I didn't have the extra power of the shards?_

He damned the hanyo in his mind, if Inuyasha hadn't said it, he wouldn't be second guessing himself now. Kouga growled and picked up his pace. His feet barely made contact with the ground, only his toes and the very top of them softly touched it.

Once, the hanyo's words would not have effected him. Now the words were heard, analyzed, filtered through his mind like advice from a trusted friend. _Friend? _Since when has Inuyasha been his friend? He was a rival and sometimes ally, not exactly an enemy, but friend no he could not be. Well. the wolf prince reasoned, if he wasn't a friend or an enemy exactly he could just be ignored.

Kouga shook his head. He just spent a good amount of time thinking on other matters besides his pack. Still maybe it was because of the hanyo's words that although he hadn't give up on getting more shards, he no longer actively sought them out. He settled down, in a manner of speaking. To prove that his pack followed _him_ not the shards in his legs. He laughed out loud, it caused him to slow his pace to catch his breath.

_Damn mutt, he manipulated me afterall._

Well with Kagome's return, he will once more actively seek out jewel shards. Power is always nice to have but it wasn't that much a priority now, his future mate was. He had to show her she could count on him. She said she missed him. But that didn't necessarily mean she wanted him. He knew she desired him, now he had to convince her to want to stay with him.

That wasn't likely to happen if she met up with Inuyasha before he could get back. With renewed determination he sped up once more.

__


	24. My shadow's face

Wow this story has had over 1400 hits! I'm truly impressed, Thanks to all of you reading this. Oh just to answer questions real quick, I'm not sure how the pairings are going to end up or even if it will have one ( Gasp! No don't say that!). I'm pretty much letting the story take me where it wants to go. I have swerved a lot based on the input you give me. Yeaah! Enjoy this part everyone…On with the story…

Cold, my hands were cold. I didn't understand why they were cold but I knew with certainty they were not supposed to be this way. My head fell forward so my eyes wouldn't have to strain themselves to see them. Only my vision was full of darkness. I began to panic.

**_NO CALM DOWN! _**

**__**The thought ran through my mind. Even as I thought it, I could feel the blood rushing throughout my body. An insistent throbbing began and it seemed to find a steady rhythm that was making me nauseous. Bile began to crawl its way up my throat. I was hungry, I thirst, and it was keeping me from falling back down to the warmth of unconsciousness.

I fought to return to that state. Because within it I felt no pain. Now pain was all I could feel. Someone was calling me. My ears just making out the vibrations on the air.

**_I can't hear what your saying! _**

**__**I yelled it out loud or at least I think I did. Still the sensations continued and they could not be ignored. I felt my strength slowly being drained from me. At first I resisted, I couldn't let them get it from me, all my instincts screamed. But with each moment that passed and with each pull away from me, I felt the warmth return to my body. The pain lessened, it felt nice. But it didn't feel quite right. So I fought. And continued fighting until I felt the touch of hands that weren't there. Until I heard the voice of someone who couldn't be here. Then I slowly began to surrender.

The warmth was turning into a scalding heat. This did not feel good. Liquid ran down me and I was aware in my mind that it was blood. This was wrong, I knew it but could do nothing about it. I screamed again to be heard, but my throat was constricted and no sound came out. I felt my body giving way. If I didn't do something, anything, soon I knew what would happen. I was going to die.

Just give in. Release your burden. Allow me to finish in your place. There is no need for you to suffer like this. I am you. A stronger version of you. I can accomplish what you cannot in this place. Let us share our strength.

I felt the words rather than heard them. And they felt right, but still I couldn't give in. I wanted to so badly, but I didn't know how. All I could do was fight, fight to continue feeling the pain I didn't want. In doing so I knew parts of me _were_ dying and I didn't want that to happen. I didn't want to lose any part of myself.

Let go now and no more of us will be lost. We will reform, stronger, faster, and we will conquer this pain together. We will find resolution together. All you must do is let go and permit me to surface. Allow our strength and magic to join and we shall defeat your enemies together.

Cold. I felt the coldness from my hands and it was seeping into my arms. The heat was dissipating. I could no longer hear anything but the pulse of my blood running in my veins. It was slow but it was loud. I had forgotten that bile was crawling up my throat, that I could not see. But with the coldness came the knowledge. As long as the warmth was kept away I would continue to exist. Me. On my own strength.

Kagome woke with a start. Her hand clutched to her chest, she could feel the rapid beating of her heart. She tried to keep herself from hyperventilating. Looking around her she saw the familiarity of her room. And the dream she had slowly loosened its hold on her. The limbs of her body were still heavy and her head rolled forward, hair framing her face. She felt empty. And a part of her knew where the emptiness had come from. She suddenly realized how it was that she had survived the initial attack from the demon. And she thought she knew why.

****

Kikyo. She dreamed or rather felt in a manner of speaking, Kikyo's death and her reanimation.

Kikyo, she saved me. She kept me from losing all of ourselves. But she didn't do it for either of us. I wonder if that was what the warmth was, her love.

Kagome shook her head back and forth, like it didn't make any sense to her. She was the one fighting in the dream wasn't she? It was her feeling the pain wasn't it? That was so like what she dreamed of when she passed out after making it back to her time. Inhaling deeply she felt the tear roll out from under closed lids. And with it she felt a release in pressure. If more fell, would the pressure dissipate completely? Even as she thought it, she knew no more would come.

It wasn't her pain, it was Kikyo's. It wasn't her fighting to stay alive, it was Kikyo. Kikyo was fighting against her_. She _was the one calling to the fallen miko. It was her forcing her incarnate to let enough of herself go so she could be reborn.

Suddenly Kagome felt sick. Scrambling up from her bed she ran to the bathroom. Leaning over the toilet she threw up, and kept throwing up until it was the bile from the dream she felt leave her mouth. Until she felt the tears fall from her eyes. Going to the sink she turned the side lamps on. She ran cold water, splashing it on her face. The coolness giving her a false sense of peace. She lifted her face and stared at the reflection looking back at her.

I'm sorry.

The longer she stared at herself, the closer she came to grasping an understanding of where Kikyo's anger and subsequent hate came from.

OOOO]} { } {[OOOO

"Inuyasha was it really necessary to hit Shippo like that?" Miroku questioned as they continued to Kaede's village. Inuyasha looked at him and his eye showed pride even though his face showed annoyance. Miroku looked at him and understanding ran across his own features. "So you're proud of the fact Shippo was able to kill the demon I see."

"That brat's building his body's strength pretty quick. Before we know it I won't be able to do that to him anymore."

"So?" The monk appeared to be confused.

"When Kagome was with us, I would do something like that and she would yell at me than Oswarii me."

"I still don't understand what you are saying."

" Well even though the rosary spell held me down, she would, not yell exactly, but she would do the same to him."

Miroku looked genuinely confused. "Are you saying that Kagome would chastise him as well?"

"Eh? Yeah, because he usually deserved it when I would do that to him. Anyways, later maybe a few hours maybe a day later, Shippo and I we would come to an understanding."

"No need to explain further Inuyasha. This is a way of bonding between the two of you. That is what you are trying to say, am I right?"

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement and put his hands into the sleeves of his haori. The group was a few hours away still before reaching the village. He knew Shippo thought it unfair that only he could go to Kagome's time. At first he didn't care about how it affected the kitsune. One day, it did begin to matter and guilt was not something that he had felt comfortable with. That was the day when Inuyasha began to train Shippo.

The first day, the kitsune whined and wailed until Inuyasha wanted to beat him unconscious just to get him to shut up. Instead he, without mercy began to taunt him using Kagome to get the kitsune to fight back. Teasing him, yelling at him, basically telling Shippo that he wouldn't say anything more on how Kagome is, if the kitsune didn't put an effort to learn. Needless to say Shippo began to train in earnest. This year together, without her to act as a sort of buffer, they learned new ways to share their emotions to one another.

Inuyasha stopped and sniffed at the air. "Inuyasha! I smell wolves." Shippo called out.

"Not wolves Shippo. Try again."

Shippo inhaled more deeply. There was the smell of the forest, the river faintly. He could scent out various animals that lived in the forest. The expected scent of the villagers, and the smell of wolves, then…

NO! It couldn't be!

Shippo's body tensed. "I still smell wolves and it smells like, maybe it might be.." He couldn't say it. He didn't want to hope it was what he nose was telling him. The turquoise of his irises darken and the white of Shippo's eyes grew larger. "Inuyasha, do you think that,"

"It's only one wolf Shippo."

"Heh?" Shippo questioned.

"There's only one wolf that's come here." the was a slight growl to Inuyasha's voice as he said it.

"What's going on Inuyasha, Shippo?" Sango asked. The two of them were looking strange. She didn't like the way Shippo was tensing up. It was as if he was preparing to go into battle.

Shippo tried to scent past the smell that was popping memories in his mind. The wolves, he had to pinpoint the lupine scent. It was hard, he kept wanting to go and bask in the smell. "It smells like Kouga." he finally said.

"Kouga? Why would he come so far from his pack?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, it's Kouga. How old is the scent Shippo?" Inuyasha said.

"I…" the kitsune concentrated. How old is the scent? It was still strong enough that it couldn't have been more than a week. It would take that long for the other animals and humans scents to overlap and overpower it. Less than a week. Her scent was just as strong. His little heart began to beat faster. Less than a week! She's been here and they just come back!

"Shippo! How long?" Inuyasha prompted.

"A few days. Definitely less than a week." he answered. Trying to keep the excitement within him. The other must have heard it in his voice. Sango looked to him. "What's going on? What has got you all excited Shippo?" she asked.

"It's not just that mangy wolf he smells." Inuyasha answered for him. The others looked to him. " Your nose isn't playing with you Shippo. He smells Kagome." Sango and Miroku both started with that announcement. "Yeah, she's finally come back to us."

Wow I am so sorry I took so long to put this out. I have a bad habit of introducing people into my plot than forgetting about them. This chapter was of way better quality than the last one. Nice little twist on Kikiyo and Kagome huh? Yeah my mind was feeling a bit evil today. I am going to post new chapters late Mondays and Fridays nights now, those are the only days I know for a fact I can. Thanks again for sharing your thoughts, I really appreciate them.


	25. Unscathed

****

WARNING: THIS IS CHAPTER CONTAINS FLASHBACKS.

Wait a minute that sounds ominous doesn't it? What I meant is that it has _some (as in not a lot) _graphic details of violence. (Me, personally wouldn't think they'd be graphic but someone else might. Gotta cover my behind you know.) Yes, I'm finally going to reintroduce the riverside battle! Oh man, did I just give it all away? N E WAYS on with the story…..

Damn, there's no way I can move fast enough to avoid too many of those arrows! The demon crouched trying to figure a way out. Kikyo stood watching to see if it was indeed going to try and run away. Not that it would get very far. He opened his mouth and answered her question; he needed to buy his time.

"I was not going to the village. I was at the river, looking for food. You and a wolf demon attacked me. I was only defending myself."

She continued watching him, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't she prodded, "Why were you near the village to begin with? There are plenty of other places you could have found food." Her eyes seemed to scrutinize him harder as if knowing he was going to lie, and was looking for the small telltale signs in his face.

"I told you I was after food."

"Were you trying to hunt one of the villagers than?"

"No."

"Then answer my question."

His own eyes began to study her. She didn't deny it was her that attacked him. He sensed she wasn't the same person. Maybe from the same house, but not the same person. He debated whether to tell her more, but she did say she knew he carried a jewel shard. And she hadn't made any further attempt to retrieve it. He was getting confused. What did she really want from him?

" I can tell you aren't human, even if it is faint you still smell like fresh death. Why are you so interested in why I was near the village?" He returned her question back to her. Her eyes narrowed and it caused her face to take on a more sinister façade. Her hand pulled more tightly on the arrow.

"You will answer me or you will die. I do not need to take the jewel from you to purify it. I can do it from here and purify you as well in the process."

So he hit a sore spot and in the course made her more eager to kill him. He wasn't THAT interested in having his query answered. " I only went near the village because I knew other demons wouldn't go that close to it. Those fucking humans can be damn persistent when it comes to hunting down any demons that attack them. You have to admit it would real tempting to go take out a few of them." he said with humor coloring his voice.

The arrow coming towards him wasn't completely unexpected. He did however, manage to dodge it. She wasn't human anymore, but once she had been. And in that past life she was a miko. It was in her to defend her people with her magic. She probably died doing just that, and even revived, that seemed to be her driving force. He laughed at her, and she notched another arrow in response.

"You still defend them. I'm surprised. Tell me, did the welcome home go as you hoped it would? Did they go to you with open arms when you went back to them? Or did they try and purify YOU as thanks?" His laughter rising in volume and hysteria. It reminded her of Naraku. Her rage climbed a level it hadn't done before. There wasn't enough of her left before to be able to reach those peaks. Now there was, and rage gave its own form of strength. She had wasted enough time on this demon.

He must have noticed the change in her; maybe it was in her scent. She had a new form of that now as well. Whatever the case he knew it was his death being reflected in her eyes. The arrow was only moments from leaving her hand.

"So what part of you did she steal?" he said quickly trying to lengthen his time in this world. It caught her off-guard. Her fingers were itching to let the arrow go_. How did he figure it out? How would he have even known? _The arrow was no longer facing him and he felt relief at it. She slowly blinked her eyes. This was unwise to do so in the presence of something with the power to kill you. But she needed to get control of herself. " What do you mean?" and her voice gave nothing away.

" I know that if it hadn't been for the jewel shard, that hanyo would have killed me back at the river. I couldn't fight both him and the wolf and still keep track of the other miko. I may be a demon but even I still have limits." He didn't sound tired exactly. Disappointed maybe? "I know now, the Shikon shards only increase powers you already have. They don't give you new ones." Now the disillusion was clearly heard in his voice. "She wasn't going to kill me at first. She said something about only getting the jewel. It made me hesitate, like you're doing now." Her eyes took a bored look. But she did want him to finish his little tale.

He told her of the battle. If it would've been just the miko and the wolf he could have killed them both eventually. But when the hanyo came, he was cornered. He could dodge the hanyo's sword easily enough, but the wolf had a lot of speed on his side. It took a lot more effort to stay away from him. So he did what he could, casting a variety of illusions, he sent them at the wolf. The hanyo went after the illusions as well, and this gave him the opportunity to take out the miko. If she were able to purify him, it wouldn't really matter what the other two demons did to him. Wounds from them he could heal, wounds from her, he doubted.

He should have only grabbed her with his hands; he should have made it so his claws wouldn't sink into her flesh. But the bloodlust all demons had began to surface. She was going to kill him, why shouldn't he try and return the favor? He only had moments to finish her before the other two realized what they were attacking wasn't real. Illusions may look like they bleed, but without actual form, their blood wouldn't give off the scent of blood. He ran his claws through her, up her body, over and over. She tried to scream and he thrust his claws deeper into her chest, making her choke on her own blood.

He was digging up in her, the feel of her lungs shredding against his fingertips made his body shudder. Not with revulsion, with anticipation. If he could somehow get the two of them away he could slowly enjoy eating her flesh. Tasting it like a well-prepared meal. Already his mind was losing focus, there was still two others trying to kill him. He yanked his hand back and what was left of her shirt was reduced to tatters. He couldn't smell the wolf or the hanyo over the aroma of the miko's blood. But it didn't really matter. He concentrated as hard as he could and cast a barrier. This would buy him a few more minutes.

He lowered hand and sunk those claws into the back of her legs, cutting muscle and tendon alike, until he reached the bone. Then he slowly scrapped against it, carefully withdrawing his hand. As if he was afraid of dropping the small clippings of marrow. He brought these up to his lips, and his hand hovered there until he caught the miko's gaze.

She wasn't dead yet but she would be soon enough. Terror and pain were both plainly obvious in her eyes, she was still aware of what was happening to her. _Good._ He thought. His lips parted and his tongue lapped the marrow shards dripping her blood, up to his mouth. It was like tasting heaven, a demons version of it, sweet and tangy mixed together capable of leaving one so intoxicated with its flavor.

Liquor-filled chocolates.

What? The thought caught him unawares.

Liquor-filled chocolates. Sweet on the outside and strong enough to get you drunk before you know it on what's inside.

Where were these thoughts coming from? He never heard of this cho-co-late stuff before. He eyes slowly focused on hers and when they did he saw his mistake. She realized he was going to eat her. Death was the only thing she had to look forward to, and even as her lungs filled with her blood, it wasn't going to be a fast enough death for her. She thrust her untrained miko powers into him. And they seared him, setting his mind aflame. He screamed in agony, much like she wanted to. He jabbed his claws into her. Her jaw lowered and her mouth opened to scream, bubbles consisting of blood collected and burst in her open mouth. He fell to his knees, her body's weight pulling them forward.

Her world was growing hazier. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't feel her lower body at all. Her head was too heavy to hold upright, it rolled back. Her eyes closing in reaction. _NO! _She pushed her powers into him again, this time searching for the Shikon jewel shard. Her powers found it, and she sucked at its core much like the demon had on her bone fragments. But the jewel was tainted, so the power she pull was also tainted.

Use his demon strength. So close to death she didn't question, she did as she was told. She yanked on his demon body's ability to heal, and it slowed death's dissent. He screamed again and the barrier wavered.

She still couldn't breathe, her lungs were too trashed. So she used his. He tried to stop her and found himself unable. She seared his mind again, it was as if her fingers where leaving scalding hot grooves into his brain. He tried to push away from her. This time she held to him. He was able to ram one of his claws into her neck, the other only across her face. Her hold on him loosened. He was going to rip out her throat!

Two pair of claws dug into his body. One almost completely ripping his arm from his body. The other seceding in shredding one of his legs. _Well at least she can't use her miko powers now. She'll still die, so I guess it's okay. _He looked into her eyes one last time before the wolf and the hanyo managed to separate them.

No, you haven't killed us. Her eyes held the defiance her voice could not give. The shards aura began to change and lighten. She was somehow purifying it inside his body! _We are stronger than you could have ever been._ _And we will use what we must of you to survive this. You have not won anything!_

Faintly he heard the hanyo yell at the wolf demon to take the miko, Kagome, he called her, to the village. He weakly turned to face the half-breed. _Well, _he reasoned _if she could use me to live I should be able to use her as well. _He felt a strong power coming towards him, placing a illusion in his place, he cast one final spell transporting him away from the riverside. His body couldn't last long trying to heal so much damage. He transformed into the animal form of his power. _I thought the shards are suppose to make you stronger, _was his last thought before the black came and ate up his mind.

Kikyo was still there listening to him speak. A very small trembling was going in waves through her body. He probably couldn't see it, he was still lost in his own memories. She knew what he was going to say from the moment he first stuck his claws into her reincarnation. She was reliving it as well. She was seeing it through her reincarnation's eyes, feeling Kagome's emotions. This filled her with disgust.

"You have answered my questions. I will not kill you now, cross my path again, and I shall." She turned and walked away. Leaving behind her a demon who finally realized he'd been mystically raped.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kouga walked up the path leading to the wolf's den. Searching the area around him, he felt his anger began to rise. The demons that were supposed to be keeping watch were no where to be found. A very deep growl came from his throat. Four true wolves came up to him, tails between their legs, ears flat and back in submission. He barked at them to take up the guard post for now. They quickly complied.

He entered the cave and all activity ceased. "Where are the guards?" he asked in a deceptively calm voice. Everyone in the room flinched. They looked to one another, who was supposed to be on watch? "Ginta, Hakaku!" he hollered. The two demons slowly approached him.

"Yeah Kouga?" Hakaku asked.

"Go make sure that guards are still on duty on the rest of the mountain. Be back before sunset." Sweat dropped down Hakaku's face. But he left more than a little relieved he wasn't going to feel Kouga's wrath. Ginta looked expectedly at him.

"Where are the two wolves I sent to watch the well?" Kouga asked. The wolves in question came forward. Bodies in complete submission to him on the ground. He stood watching them as if he wasn't quite sure on what to do with them. "You two seemed to be the only ones doing as they were told." The entire lair flinched again and small whines could be heard here and there. Someone was going to die, they all knew it.

"I'll remove the form sealing spell. That should be reward enough." The smaller of the two's tail began to wag back and forth. He was happy to get rid of the spell and made no effort to hide it. Kouga looked to Ginta once more.

"Find out who was left on duty."

"Sure thing Kouga." was Ginta's reply.

Wolves and demons alike moved out of his way as he went further into the den. He didn't have time to deal with this shit! He would leave the two wolves in charge after he gave them their demon form. They would follow his orders to the letter. Even if it was to keep from being sealed again. "Kouga, are you going to kill them?" Ginta approached warily.

The wolf demon raised his head to Ginta, and the answer was plain to see. They were going to die. "I can't leave the pack unguarded. Whoever abandoned their post put the pack in danger. So they die. I'm leaving those two in charge. We leave as soon as Hakaku returns." he nodded his head in the direction of the two wolves. Kouga began preparations to remove the seals. Kagome would return tomorrow. He had to hurry if he was going to be there waiting for her.

**_Wow is it just me or this chapter seemed to be filled with alot of agression? I thought the story was getting just a little bit sappy too. Had to crate balance here. Well I hope I didn't throw too many of you off. Thanks again for the reviews, I treasure them. _**


	26. Our wills collide

OMG! I passed the 25th chapter. Did I scare you guys, thinking there would be no more? I guess this could be considered an epic then. Have I even come near the climax yet? ( Frantically searches for that elusive sketch paper trying to see what the original plot was) Well until I can find it I guess we'll all have to hang on and hope the waters don't drag us all under. Can't promise this will be a IY/KAG fic, but hey if it doesn't work out that way I can write another all nice and fluffy just for you Sarah the Original! Yeah, just let me stock up on Green tea and lots and lots of suga! The hamster has gotten into the coffee pot again… On with the story…

"Wow this must be what a hang-over feels like." Kagome mused as she woke to find herself lying next to the toilet. Getting up gingerly, she placed a hand on the edge of the sink and slowly pulled herself to a standing position. "Okay, now back to the room." She took a step forward and immediately began to sway on her feet. "Or maybe a shower would be nicer." She was afterall already in the bathroom. Why go to all the trouble to return to her room only to have to come back in here? She had just turned the water on when there was a knocking on the door.

"Kagome, dear, Hojo is on the phone. Would you like me to tell him to call back?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Tell him I'll call him back. I'm gonna get ready." she responded.

"Alright then." her mother said.

On her last trip back, she and Hojo finally went to see that movie they have been trying to get to see. She didn't kiss him goodnight on the cheek when they parted though. He was in a hurry to get back to house; his uncle needed him for some reason. She was understanding about it and just said her farewells, but before he left he wanted to know when she would be returning. She smiled at him flirtatiously, and told him in three days. He returned hers with one of his own. He held her hand a bit longer then turned and left, still waving back to her as he began his decent down the shrine stairs.

She really shouldn't lead him on. It's not as if she's gotten over Inuyasha or even the odd attachment she has for Kouga. But she wasn't entirely sure she was leading him on. Hojo did treat her so well, and it deal feel right to be with him. Just as it did to be with Inuyasha. Admittedly, she enjoyed Hojo's company now, just as much as Inuyasha's, if not more so. At least with Hojo she knew he was being honest with his feelings. She never had to question them or his motives for any of his actions. It was rather refreshing.

Yes, but it wasn't exciting.

Damn it! Why couldn't she settle for the good thing she has here, now. If she put her mind to it, she could focus so much more energy on Hojo. Yeah, just concentrate on getting the shards back in the Warring Era, and concentrate on securing deeper romantic roots in her own time. It's not as if, after the shards are all gathered she'll be able to continue going into the past to be with Inuyasha. Would the well even work after that? And what if they defeat Naraku, what will happen to the rest of the group? That's assuming Inuyasha'll still be around after all said and done. His plans as far as she knows are still to go to hell with Kikyo. Why does he have to give Kikyo his life and soul? Didn't she already get that the first time around? Would Inuyasha be less likely to run from his feelings if Kikyo'd not be brought back by Iruasue?

Such deep philosophical questions were too much to be thinking on first thing in the morning. She was giving herself a headache. Food first, spend the day with Hojo second, pack up for the trip back third. Yes, she had her day planned and ready to go. All she had to do is get dressed and get going.

"Kouga, are we heading back for Kagome?" Hakaku asked as they began their journey away from the den. He hadn't been there when Kouga had killed the two wolf demons that'd abandoned their post. Those two had gone off, listening to their demons' lust rather than pack loyalty. The female had begun to go into heat, so you couldn't really blame the male for following. But apparently Kouga did. If she had conceived would he still have destroyed her? Hakaku would like to say no, but a part of him questioned it. Leaving the den unprotected was one of the most traitorous things any of them could have done. After this, it was not likely to ever happen again.

Ginta looked back to him, face solemn. Kouga still had not answered him. Killing those wolf demons had disturbed Kouga deeply. It would seem Kagome's influence had softened their prince. Prior to her, Kouga wouldn't have spared a second thought on who he killed, pack or no. Ginta shook his head no, signing to be silent. Hakaku complied. It seemed as if whatever thoughts had kept Kouga silent, also kept him from using the added speed the Shikon fragments gave. They had just passed the territory marker for their pack when Kouga suddenly increased his speed. Ginta and Hakaku were still able to keep pace with their prince, but if he picked up his step again, they will once more be trying their damnedest to catch up to him.

########

Even though Shippo had appeared to be excited about discovering Kagome had returned, he was slow to approach Kaede's hut. Sango looked to him concern marking her face. Inuyasha's hand on her shoulder, touching briefly before continuing into the hut, kept her from approaching the kitsune. Miroku's hand palming her butt further distracted her from Shippo's plight. Face red with anger she half turned, bringing her own hand to his face. She then entered the hut leaving the monk rubbing his cheek and trying to control the smile on his face.

'Shippo, a moment of your time please." Miroku said.

The kitsune stopped and looked expectantly to Miroku. Miroku's face looked as neutral as only a holy man can get it to look. Shippo went on the defensive. Whatever Miroku had to say was not going to be something he wanted to hear.

"Perhaps it might be best if you and I wait here for Kagome to come out."

"Why?"

"She might not be prepared to see you. The two of you have a close bond and she is accustomed to seeing you how you were before. The older, taller version of you might make her hesitate."

Shippo felt his hackles rise. Was Miroku insinuating Kagome wouldn't recognize him?

"Calm down. There's no need to growl at me. You are becoming more like Inuyasha with each passing day."

He hadn't realized he started growling. He stopped. He did notice Miroku trying to pacify him and this made him angry.

"I'm not Inuyasha to fall for your stupid tricks Miroku. I know Kagome wouldn't know me in my new form. That's why we're out here right? So Sango and Inuyasha can fill her in on what happened to Me." his voice took an insecure note. "Do you think she'll be scared of me?"

"Now Shippo who in their sane mind would be scared of a such a cute ball of fluff?" Miroku teased.

Maybe it was because Miroku had gone to all the trouble to try and pacify him, which he allowed himself to calm down. The monk did have a point. Kagome most likely wouldn't know him; he had grown almost quadrupling his size. Not to mention his new attitude around Inuyasha. With a sigh he decided to play along and turned away from the hut and went towards the small bridge near it. Miroku followed.

They had spent several minutes in comfortable silence together when Shippo picked up on Kouga's scent. He turned his head towards the small whirlwind coming at them. Kouga had obviously known Kagome had returned, why else would his scent sill be all over the place? But he hadn't come to tell them. No, to tell him, Shippo corrected in his mind. He admitted feeling a bit betrayed by this.

With his thick black ponytail swinging forward to catch up to his sudden lack of motion, Kouga came to a stop. _Damn it! They're back already. Kagome hasn't come yet has she?_ He thought. Being as direct as he always been, he asked Shippo if Kagome was already in the hut with dog-turd. Shippo answered saying he didn't know, he'd been told to wait outside. The monk standing next to him sighed as the kitsune made that comment.

"Why would they tell you to wait out here?" Kouga asked.

"Lady Kagome has been gone a long time. Shippo body has undergone a rather drastic change since then. She may need to be forewarned of what to expect. So as a precaution we decided to do so." Miroku answered for him.

Kouga's companions had finally caught up with their speedy prince. The voiced their greetings and complimented Shippo on how well he seems to have developed his body. They also asked if it was Inuyasha training him. Shippo confirmed that it was and this started another barrage of questions as to what type of techniques the hanyo was using, who was training him to strengthen his powers of illusions, and so forth. Kouga stood silent during all this questioning, appraising the kitsune. He let a small smile form on his face.

I have to admit mutt-face has done a good job it seems in training him.

But he also knew it wasn't just Inuyasha that could be praised for this development. He looked over to the monk and turned his eyes questioning silently if he had a hand in this boy's training. Miroku gave a small affirmative nod of his head and Kouga smile seemed more natural.

It wasn't the fact that he could say it wasn't all of Inuyasha's doing that made Kouga smile. It was knowing that these four had made a pack out of themselves. Nothing pleased a wolf more then knowing he was a pack member, and as leader knowing that the pack was healthy. He was proud of them in a way. More so when he knew that they would survive even without Kagome. And they would have to, because he was here to claim her. Their reunion was interrupted with Inuyasha coming out of the hunt, a displeased look crossing his features.

"What are you doing baka?" Inuyasha asked.

"Feh, what do you think dog-turd. I came for my woman."

"She's not your woman." a smile crossed his face as he said the next." And she's not here. So take your mangy ass back to your pathetic pack."

Kouga's pride made him quick to anger. He was going to attack Inuyasha for his disparaging remarks, when he remembered that Kagome had told him she missed him as well. He had a better way to torment the hanyo.

"I know she's not here dog-shit, I came to meet her like she asked me to yesterday. I only went back to get these two," tossing his thumb in the general direction of Ginta and Hakaku, "and leave someone else in charge until I go back."

"Seems like you wasted your time to me." Inuyasha said.

"Whatever, she told me she wanted me to come back to wait for her because she missed me. I noticed she didn't wait for you to come now did she?" Kouga taunted.

The others in the group had by now come outside being lulled out by the rising voices of the two arguing. This was nothing to get excited over, these two only had to come within hearing range to begin fighting. It wouldn't turn violent unless Kouga would try and touch Kagome. And since she wasn't here, this wasn't going to be a problem.

The smug look that Kouga's face took made Inuyasha madder. If he hadn't been talking with Kaede and learned why Kagome hadn't stuck around, it might have been much worse. The fact that Tetsusaiga was still sheathed said a lot on Inuyasha's self-control at the moment. But it wouldn't last too long if they continued to bait one another.

Through this Shippo had once more been ignored. No one missed his look of disappointment when they carelessly mentioned that Kagome wasn't here. And no one else took note of him slowly backing up to head towards the bone-eater's well.

**Okay just like to say for those of you who have me bookmarked (ah this feels good to say you think of me good enough to keep tabs on my stories ) you may have noticed I have another story started. Not to worry, I will finish this one before I get too involved with that one. What can I say, it was screaming at me to write it, and I couldn't go to sleep until I did at least the first chapter. N E Wayz enough of my rants.**


	27. Interferance

Kouga'aeagleforever, thank you for the email. I'm sorry I haven't had time to post as I normally would. Yeah I found the plot line! Okay beautifulcherryblossom asked to know what the new Shippo looks like after his change. Well, I always try and fill requests so if you look at my profile page when the next chapter is put up( hopefully late Friday night or if not early Monday morning) , you will get your wish. . . I will have changed the pic I had of Kouga with Shippo. This is only temporary; I think I'll leave it a week or two…. Not so much sugar in your cup of coffee hamster! (Running over to switch cups) On with the story…

He shuffled his feet as he walked. The people outside didn't pay him any mind as he passed by them. Normally, he would have a smile on his face for them but not today. Today he felt doom coming to take him away. Well, not him precisely, but rather her. He didn't want her to go, but he did encourage her to do this so by what rights did he have to complain? He didn't want to scare her away by rushing into anything. It was amazing in itself that their friendship has come this far. But it wasn't enough for him, although at one time it had been. He neared the steps to her family shrine and he thought back to all the good times they have shared together these past weeks. His smile was slowly warming on his face. Even if she never again spared him another thought, she did want him with her during those times.

He questioned why he was having such melancholy thoughts. And that feeling of impending doom resurfaced. No doubt something bad was going to happen today. And it was directly connected to the relationship between himself and Kagome. When he reached the final step of the shrine, he hesitated. Before him lay the Higurashi home, but off slightly to the back lay the shrine. He stared at it, trying to will the understanding on why it continues to pull at his attention. And failed miserably.

Hojo continued on his way. Whatever it was that kept kicking off his instincts will have to wait. Until he knew what it was he had no way of knowing how to deal with it properly. So why spend all that energy worrying about it? Refocusing his mind on Kagome and their day together he approached the door and knocked.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&&&#&#&#&#&&##&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&&#&&#&#&#&&&#&#&

Shippo continued to walk towards the well trying to at least pin down one of his emotions. They keep spinning and swirling, intermingling with one another so much that he shook his head attempting to stop the madness in his mind.

He was angry at being left and forgotten.

Saddened by pain Kagome must have gone through.

Jealous that he could not travel and be by her side.

Scared of what could have happened if Kouga hadn't been willing to jump in the well.

What if no one had found her until she had died? Alone with no one to help ease her in her final moments.

Horror, that was the emotion this thought provoked.

Understanding that maybe she hadn't come back because she couldn't.

In any case, the fact was that Kagome had come back and that she left again.

Why wouldn't she wait for us?

He was determined to be here waiting for her when she came through the well. Even though he knew it was highly likely she wouldn't know who he is at first glance, he also knew that he could do a much better job of convincing her of who he was. Afterall, he held first hand accounts of many a story told in spring baths between Sango, Kagome, and himself as silent observer. He could just use one of those to persuade her.

He arrived and the well and looked into its depths. Leaning into in he wished Kagome had waited for them to return. Those two fighting over her had given him a headache and he wanted her to be there to shut them both up. A shadow of his mischievous smile spread on his face. It did make him feel better, planning tricks to play on Inuyasha in his mind. Shippo lifted his head and turned, then walked over to one of the nearby trees. Reaching it he sat and continued to think on how best to approach Kagome again. Reaching into the fur vest he wore he pulled out an old drawing he had done. On its page was the caricature of Kagome as a cat standing up against the dog one of Inuyasha, defending the wolf, Kouga. If only this situation had been the same as that one. Inuyasha had made Kagome made by accusing her of falling in love with Kouga. To say she took offense at that was putting it mildly. He smiled thinking on how he finally with Kaede's help, convinced Inuyasha to go back and apologize. That small bit of conspiracy between him and the old miko still made him feel better. It was one of the reasons he carried the picture around.

The scent of wolf and dog came to his nose drew him from his musing. Kouga naturally reached the well first, followed closely by Inuyasha. Shippo got up and walked up to them ready to question if Inuyasha was going to get Kagome and bring her back. Apparently this was the reason both of them had come. Kouga came to keep Inuyasha from doing it.

Why wouldn't he want Inuyasha to go get Kagome? He wondered. Something wasn't right with this. Normally Kouga would be impatient to be near Kagome, much like Inuyasha. So why was he trying to stop just that from happening? Shippo focused his attention more closely at the wolf prince. He obviously held some knowledge concerning Kagome and wasn't sharing it. He began to growl, quietly at first, since his young mind was still processing his suspicions. Then as he watched Kouga actually restrain Inuyasha in order to keep him from jumping into the well, his growl got louder. It would clearly take some time for the two of them to hear him over their own bickering so he turned it up a notch. This finally gave him the effect he desired.

"Oiy, what's your problem Shippo?" Inuyasha asked. Kouga merely looked to him, with hands still holding Inuyasha back a few feet from the well.

"Why won't you let him go get Kagome?" Shippo directed his question to Kouga.

The prince said nothing but gave a heavier look to Shippo. Inuyasha looked back and forth between the two of them. He was confused at first, then realized why Shippo was asking that.

"Baka, why _are _you doing this?" the hanyo asked as well.

Kouga looked first at one, then at the other. If Inuyasha had been the only one around when that question was voiced he would have answered honestly. But Inuyasha wasn't alone, and he didn't want to hurt the kitsune anymore than what he already had been. He didn't miss the look of betrayal in the kitsune's eyes when he announced that Kagome had returned already.

It was ironically because of the kitsune that he said, " She said she didn't want you to go after her, dog-shit. She wanted me to keep you from doing it. You pestered her enough in the past, never leaving her enough time to take care of matters of her own in her time. So, I'm here to make sure she gets that. Unlike you, who only wants to use her for her ability to sense the jewel shards; I want her for herself and am willing to give her air so she can breathe. No wonder she took so long to come back, and why she didn't wait for you come back either."

Inuyasha fist connected with his jaw in a painful manner. He thrust his own fist at the hanyo and felt the satisfying grate of knuckle on flesh. It was the feel of Shippo's arms going to pin his back that took him by surprise. He kicked back but it was too late. Inuyasha had taken the moment's hesitation to ram his fist into his solar plexus, effectively knocking the air from his lungs. He fell forward already released by the kitsune, and sucked air heavily into his lungs. Kouga turned a very dangerously aggressive face to Shippo.

"Why the FUCK did you interfere for?!"

Shippo shook his head sadly. Letting out a careful sigh he said, "You should have at least told me. I know how to keep secrets you know."

"Tell you?" Kouga's voice holding sarcastic disbelief. "She has been coming and going for over a month. Don't accuse me of withholding information BRAT. If your little band of shard hunters had come back to the pack den once in a while you would have discovered it for yourselves!"

He did have a point, Shippo mentally agreed. "Well it doesn't really matter now does it? Inuyasha's already gone and knowing him will be back with Kagome before nightfall."

Kouga had momentarily pushed the hanyo from his mind. Focusing his attention instead at the kitsune. DAMN IT! The hanyo had used the opportunity to jump in the well. Just perfect. He had no choice but to wait for them to return to this era now. He turned hostile eyes to the kitsune again.

"You better hope, BRAT, that dog-shit doesn't do anything to make matters worse for Kagome. And that she actually comes back. With that idiot going to fetch her, she might just decide to never come back at all."

Kouga meant his words to cut. And they did. Shippo flinched and then his eyes began to widen with disbelief. Drawing on the power of the shards in his legs, Kouga ran behind the kitsune. Kicking him once in the back of the legs then punching him in the face. Shippo hadn't been prepared for it, and the punch to his face almost knocked him out completely.

"Don't ever interfere in a battle for a mate again, Shippo. If you do it again, I won't let you go with a simple warning, I _will_ kill you." Kouga said his voice a tiny bit softer than it had been before.


	28. Making a choice

My apologies about the quality of the pic. I had to take it with my camera phone as my scanner had left to scanner heaven. … All the little details unfortunately didn't get captured with it. In any event on with the story….

He didn't want to leave Shippo alone to deal with Kouga. And he almost didn't jump into the well. But there was a reason why Shippo interfered and Inuyasha knew that those two held some sort of understanding that he didn't have with the kitsune. That grated on his nerves a lot, more so because he knew he could never form that particular bond with Shippo. It had happened while he went after the demon that attacked Kagome and deepened when he would return to her time. So, he did what he could and jumped into the well. The moment the familiar pattern of lights came to greet him, he felt a weight begin to lift from his chest. Just being near her did it to him.

He surfaced in her time and the scent of the boy hit him between the eyes. Jealously began to give anger life within him. He went up to the shrine doors but did not open them. He could clearly see, the boy stop and shake his head. _Well, _he thought, _there's no surprise he can't even make up his mind on which way to go._

The boy continued to stand there, then turned and faced him full on. Inuyasha instinctively placed his hand on the door to push it open and confront this interloper, but stopped himself a moment before the door actually opened. There was no way the boy could know he was actually there. Hojo stood there and then apparently making up his mind continued on to Kagome's house.

If the boy could not have known he was there, why had he stopped? Did he sense Inuyasha's presence? Only holy men or other demons or hanyos should be able to do that. Was he able to somehow know when his rival was around, like Inuyasha himself can detect the scent of Kouga, before anyone else even other demons can? This was not good news. Then again, if he was being honest with himself, he couldn't really be considered a rival. He had been out of Kagome's life for over a year, at least in her eyes it would appear to be the case. Still, if the instincts did in fact exist in that boy, then maybe Kagome still held affection for him? He gave a small huff that was all pacified male ego. She must still think of him often enough to make that boy question his place in her life. He was feeling better by the moment.

He stayed where he was, deciding to wait until the boy left to see Kagome. He had no idea on how she would take his presence again after so long and had no desire to kiss concrete with that boy around. He didn't have to wait very long to see her. She and the boy were walking out of her house. They apparently were heading out to one of those confusing gatherings she used to talk about. As she came nearer to the shrine, his heart began to beat faster. He never realized how much he really missed her until then. When her steps slowed just the tiniest bit, he fought the strong urge to show himself. It was incredibly difficult to do it, but he manages it. She hesitated near the doors; she half turned as if to come to him. The boy drew her attention away by asking her if everything was all right.

Shit! Inuyasha cursed himself. He realized why she stopped. He watched helpless as her breathing quickens and small beads of perspiration began to slowly form on her face. She came closer to the doors and actually had her hand on it when the boy placed his hand on her shoulder. Inuyasha had pulled back and had his hand covering the jewel fragment in his haori. He could smell her and it was making him dizzy. He wanted so badly to touch her again. To hug her and breathe deeply of her. His eyes squinted with the suppressed desire. He was afraid they would hear his breathing; it was so loud to his own ears. But the door never opened and when he finally came to himself, he saw they had gone. He took some time to gather himself and then made his way quickly to the Higurashi house.

He had always entered by way of Kagome's window. But when he tried it he found it locked. A constricting pain in the general vicinity of his heart began. He jumped to the window next to it, and carefully lowered his head to see who was in the room. Good, he could see its occupant clearly. Stretching out a clawed hand he tapped as gently as he could on the window. Sota jumped from his chair and hit the floor. He turned uncertain eyes to the window and was shocked to see Inuyasha hanging outside of it. He hadn't heard from him in months. Sota got up off the floor and hesitated before opening it. Inuyasha glided in and landed with an almost soundless thump.

I know this is really crappy of me to post such a short chapter. But I still haven't been able to iron out the details of the reunion. I've only been happy with it up to here. I will however post the remaining tomorrow; my hamster and I are in sad need of coffee right now. So consider this an interlude….


	29. Following through

"Inuyasha? How/ Why? Why are you here?" Sota asked.

Inuyasha did not give an immediate response; he was looking Kagome's brother over. A lot can happen to a person to mark them in the span of two months. The hero-worshiping little boy he first met was now a very distant memory. Before him standing on somewhat shaky legs was a boy who obviously taken his first steps into becoming the man of the house. He felt sadden by it, Sota would never have experienced the hardships that Inuyasha had, still he showed signs of maturity that only trauma can force you to adapt to. Part of the reason those signs were there to begin with was him. Sota had forgiven Inuyasha, his failure to protect Kagome, but it was for her sake that Sota had. Not because he truly had forgiven him. Inuyasha had known it; on some remote level of thinking that only other males can ever have access to. And through Shippo, had tried to earn that forgiveness. He hadn't failed Shippo, as far as he knew, but he had failed Sota. So, in keeping things simple, he made amends to the one little brother Kagome had that he could actually do something about. The results were one he could proudly boast of.

"I've come to see Kagome."

"She's not here. She left with…"

"I know." Inuyasha said trying to sound as un-intimating as was possible. "I saw her leave with that boy. I came to see how she's been holding up."

" I don't understand."

It still was easy for Inuyasha to lose his patience, but he had gotten better at hiding it. " I meant how she's been handling going back to the Warring States Era."

Sota's mouth opened to big 'O' and his eyes took the light of understanding. He closed his mouth and thought his words over before saying them. "She's been okay with it now. At first, she wouldn't sleep after coming back. But when mom said she wouldn't be allowed to go anymore if she didn't get sleep at night, she started taking pills to sleep."

"Pills?"

"Yeah you know herbs packed into a small oval-shaped form."

" Is she still taking them?"

"No." Sota looked at him questioning. " She's been drinking some sort of tea she said her miko master there gave her." he trailed off.

Inuyasha said nothing in response. Kaede had not told him of this. He didn't want Sota to know he was in the dark concerning Kagome. He considered telling that to Sota but quickly decided otherwise. If he was going to get any information from Kagome's brother he couldn't let him know that Inuyasha hadn't actually been in contact with Kagome. Which one's could he ask without giving himself away? Best to start out with obvious ones that Kagome wouldn't answer.

" How often does that boy come around here?"

Sota carefully watched Inuyasha's face. Yeah, he could see the fact that Hojo came here a lot bothered the hanyo. Still, he wondered if he should say anything. If his sister wouldn't talk about Inuyasha to him should he be giving information about Hojo to Inuyasha? The hanyo was capable of doing so much more damage than he ever could. Apparently, he had taken too long in answering for Inuyasha.

"It's a simple question Sota."

He answered truthfully; Hojo would always know when Kagome planned to come back home and would be here an hour or so before waiting for her. And then his sister would spend almost all of her time with him. Inuyasha was not happy to hear this. He crouched on the floor and held his arms against one another around his knees. His ability to control his rage was getting better than before. Sota thought. Even though he secretly thought Kagome should be with Hojo, he has to admit Inuyasha and his sister did look good together. And although he was still a kid he could understand that his sister held a lot of deep feelings for the hanyo sitting in front of him.

"Are you going to wait for her to come back then? You know mom says she has to stay here at least a full day. And if you think mom's gonna change her mind about that."

Inuyasha cut him off. " Yeah I'm gonna wait around. But not here. I'm going to see what they're doing."

He got up and was already at the window preparing to jump out when Sota said to him.

"You can't go out wearing those robes and with your ears plain to see. Kagome did say last time she came back that she would have a much easier time going around with Kouga cause he looked more human than you. Who's Kouga, Inuyasha?" Sota knew perfectly well who Kouga was, and the comment said off-handedly had the effect he desired. Inuyasha stopped and turned bright golden eyes to him.

"She said that did she?"

Sota found himself unable to get his breath from a moment. He could feel the rage coming off Inuyasha in waves. Okay so maybe baiting him with the other demon in love with his sister had not been a good idea afterall. He was only trying to get Inuyasha into clothes that would allow him to blend in with everyone else more easily. It seemed to have backfired in his face.

"Ye.. Yeah. But I don't think she meant that she rather have him here over you.." he quickly tried to mollify the situation. " Just saying that he would give her less problems about wearing our clothes and blending in."

At the mention of the wolf, Inuyasha felt his anger rush forward and was barely able to suppress his demon. He must not have been too successful because Sota was looking at him like he'd never seen him before. Okay how to fix this. One thing he could do for sake of argument he could try to blend in. He asked Sota for anything to wear and Sota relieved that Inuyasha was being reasonable afterall, smiled and said he'd be back with some clothes for him.

Inuyasha paced the room, thinking on how to approach Kagome without scaring her. The fact he still had the rosary and all its subduing effects did not make him feel at ease. If she was still upset or if he frightened her enough she had the power to literally break him in two. Turning and facing the window he wondered if, when she did finally go back with him, would her mother still impose her three-day rule? How were they supposed to find anything in only three days? Correction one day. It kinda limited their options as far as traveling goes. There's only so far you can go before you have to return in order to stay within that time frame. He was getting frustrated. An annoyed growl left his throat.

" Alright already, sheesh, I wasn't gone that long was I?" Sota asked as he stepped back into the room holding a small pile of clothes.

Inuyasha turned and eyed the pile with obvious suspicion. Still he had agreed so he took the first item and lifted it up to him. "Isn't this a bit tight?" he asked Sota. Sota just smiled before telling him that it was supposed to be like that. He shook his head and lifted the next article. It was a top and it held a bit more space to move in than the previous one. Sota explained that they were casual clothes and he should have noticed Hojo wearing something like it earlier. Everyone wore them so he could blend in easier if he wore the same thing. Inuyasha couldn't argue with that bit of logic so he began to undress and change into the clothes so he could go find Kagome.

Shippo stared at Kouga as his vision began to swim and darken. He knew better than to interfere, still he did what he had because of loyalty to Inuyasha. Kouga might be a friend but Inuyasha was family. If the two of them had continued to fight he was pretty sure they would have kept fighting until one of them was dead. He didn't have the strength to come between them if it had gotten that far. "I understand." he croaked out before succumbing to the darkness.

Kouga stood over Shippo's unconscious form. He had to admit the kitsune shown courage. Stupidity as well. Picking up the kitsune, Kouga traveled back to the village to leave the boy in the care of the monk. He still had a lot of anger running through him and a hunt would go a long way in pacifying that. Upon arriving at the village, the monk immediately asked a multitude of questions. He was not in the mood to answer any of them and blurted out he was going to hunt for a boar. He then turned and ran into the forest. He could hear his fellow wolves follow a small distance behind.

"What do you think it was that set him off like that?" Sango asked walking up to the monk still holding Shippo. Miroku turned and walked to Kaede's hut as he answered Sango's question.

"Seeing as only Kouga and Shippo have returned it is safe to say Inuyasha will be back with Kagome soon."

"But why would that upset Kouga?"

" Who can say? We will just have to wait until Inuyasha and Kagome return to find out."

Sango nodded her head in agreement.

####################################################################################

The shoes on his feet were making it difficult to get a good grip on things. So he couldn't just go jumping and leaping over things in his usual manner. He had to walk and it bothered him only because he had to slow down. After a very short debate it was decided that Sota should accompany him, at least until they found Kagome. He stated that he didn't need him to find her. That with his sense of smell he could find her by himself. Sota had pointed out the obvious, what was he going to say to her when he did find her and keep her from going ballistic with him? Besides, even with the clothes his mannerisms kinda gave him away. At least with him along, he could pass as an overprotective brother or something similar to it.

They had arrived at what Sota said was a mall. He did not want to go into it. Sota smiled and opened the door stepping into it. Inuyasha followed. The barrage of smells that hit his nose making him nauseous. He had to concentrate on keeping his footing. Sota looked back to him asking if he was all right. He replied that he was and began to walk with Sota. As long as he limited his attention on Kagome's brother he could filter out all the other smells. It became easier to be within the confined space of this 'mall'.

They had walked half of it already and still had not found Kagome. But they had found unwanted attention, mostly by other girls who were making gawking looks and comments at Inuyasha. At first he thought that they were mocking him, but Sota had to embarrassingly explain that they were complementing him. Inuyasha blushed. And the girls nearby went into another fit of giggles and hand gestures. Sota blushing a little himself dragged Inuyasha away when one of the bolder girls asked if he would grow up to be as handsome as his big brother. As they walked away their embarrassment reached a new level as they could still hear the girls discussing and admiring the backsides of them walking away.

"Oh my god1 I'm only a kid and they were flirting with me too!" Sota was saying. Inuyasha just laughed at him and they continued to walk. Now that they were no longer near those girls the whole situation was funny to him. And he laughed louder. Sota soon joined him in merriment.

Kagome looked up. She thought she heard her brother laughing. She searched the crowd for signs of him and her breath caught in her throat when she found him. That couldn't be Inuyasha with him could it? She turned following their movement with her head, unwilling to lose sight of them. Hojo had come up and asked what was she watching. She told him she just seen her brother and was looking to see where he was headed. Hojo suggested they go find him and ask. She stood and they began their own search for those two.


	30. A tough decision to make

The object of his hunt was only a small distance away. He could smell the fear come off of it in waves. It was like an aphrodisiac making his blood heat with its intensity. He came in closer, slower as to not frighten it or give away his position. He stayed crouched and appreciation ran through him. This animal was just in its prime, full of muscle and no doubt with an equal amount of aggression to go with it. There was no way it could have developed like that without it. The animal turned, sensing it was being watched. It snorted a time or two, testing the air for the smell of predators. Its small round eyes shifting, watching for any telltale signs of movement. He remained still, watching. When the animal moved one hoofed foot to run, he struck. He took it down with his initial charge. But it wasn't about to give up the fight for its life so easily. It turned its head thrusting one of its husks at whatever it was that attacked it.

He moved to the side avoiding the ivory that would have torn a human in half. With his claws he swiped at the neck, tying to cut the jugular vein. The boar's skin was tough, so it took some effort to penetrate it enough to do any significant damage. He decided to use another tactic. Using his demon strength he place his feet firmly on the ground and with his upper body strength twisted the animals head until he heard the obvious sound of bones breaking. Still the boar struggled, its feet kicking in the air in a vane attempt to win its freedom. He gave the boars head one final twist, and with that the animal ceased all moments.

He looked down and found that it had managed to gouge his arm. He shrugged the damage off as insignificant; his demon body will heal that soon enough. The sounds of his companions reached his ears moments before they appeared. He took a chunk of meat off of the carcass and instructed the others to eat their fill. They gave their thanks and began to devour the boar. After eating his meat he began to walk back to the village. Upon reaching the path that lay towards the river he hesitated. His eyes scanned the area, lost in memory. His feet took him down to the river. He looked over the rocky bank and saw Kagome standing there holding an arrow ready to shoot the demon. His face took on a displeased expression.

He relived the battle in his mind, and the terror he felt when he thought she would die. He closed his eyes in pain. The rush to retrieve the hanyo to save her, the miko preventing him from taking Inuyasha to the village. The kitsune urging him to the well. His hands moved jerkily through his hair. The feel of Kagome fading from his arms and then the agony of the wells rejection of him. His breathing became labored. The incredibly difficult decision to leave scouts in his place, because the pack needed him. He took a steadying breath. She wasn't dead. She would be coming back soon. He looked towards the water one last time and in his mind cleared that fear of losing her forever from his thoughts. He turned and continued on to the village, more sure of himself and strengthen in his beliefs and feelings towards Kagome.

"Inuyasha maybe we should just go back to the shrine. She has to come home sooner or later." Sota half complained. His feet were tired and he was bored out of his mind roaming the mall. They had already visited all the stores he knew his sister would frequent and had no luck in finding her. Inuyasha wasn't ready to give up, but he was ready to get away from all these people. They were making him antsy.

"Yeah, let's go." he conceded. They had barely walked out of the building when Inuyasha grabbed Sota by the collar of his shirt and began to run. Sota was confused as to why Inuyasha would act like that, maybe he spotted Kagome? He turned to ask Inuyasha that when he noticed that the hanyo's hair seemed to be darkening. He rubbed his eyes, not quite trusting them.

"Hey Inuyasha?" he began.

"Just be quiet until we get to back to the shrine, it's only a few feet ahead." Inuyasha said, effectively stalling Sota's questions. The shrine was in full view and he cut through the trees surrounding it in his haste to get out of view of other people. Sota looked to him again, he sought the night sky and noticed there was no moon out. _So this is his human night. _Kagome had told them everything including this particular event that would happen.

They were just about to reach the doors to Sota's house when they heard, "Sit boy!" Inuyasha went down hard on the concrete. Sota still in the hanyos grasp went with him. "Ow, sis couldn't you wait until after he let me go to do that?"

"Where were the two of you coming from, huh, Sota?" Kagome asked making no pretense in hiding her anger.

"Damn it Kagome! We went looking for you!" Inuyasha's exclamation could just barely be heard.

She hesitated looking down to Inuyasha. _This wasn't how I wanted our reunion to be either._ She went to her brother and told him to go inside. She wanted to let out all of her pent up frustration of having had to chase the two across the city; worrying that someone might notice that Inuyasha had dog ears attached to his head, because that idiot had lost his hat somewhere.

"Kagome perhaps we should all go inside?" Hojo suggested.

She had forgotten him momentarily in her anger. She did not want to do this in front of her mother or grandfather. Inuyasha drowned whatever her comment might have been, out.

"Couldn't even wait for us to come back. But you sure did manage to stick around long enough for that mangy wolf." The moment those words left his mouth he regretted saying them. Why could he never think things through before shouting them out to the world? He mentally kicked himself.

Kagome turned eyes filled with sudden rage to him. His ears involuntarily twisted back and flattened to his head. "I have been going back and forth for over a month now Inuyasha. I have waited and waited for all of you to come back. Everyday no sign of any of you. Kouga managed to come, and found me."

Hojo and Sota both took a step back. They did not want to be caught in the crossfire of this. She continued her verbal barrage on Inuyasha even as the hanyo regained his feet. He responded in kind, throwing his own questions to her. Hojo and Sota glanced to one another wondering which of the two they should attempt to restrain.

Inuyasha threw Kagome off when he asked, "Did you even miss me? I've missed you badly, not seeing you for two months."

"What? I haven't seen you in a year. What are you talking about?"

That feeling of impending doom Hojo had felt earlier in the day surface with a vengeance.

"I've been here every night while you were healing. And every new moon while you were in that 'hospital' recovering from the battle. Until two months ago because we were tracking a shard."

"You've been here?" Her anger seemed to have mysteriously dissipated with his confession.

He felt relief and went to stand closer to her. She jerked back. His anger flared again. "What is your problem? I'm not gonna hurt you stupid!"

She was hurt by that last comment. "I don't like to be touched." she answered in a meek voice.

Inuyasha was taken aback. _What the fuck is going on? _"You let that boy touch you enough." throwing a hand in the direction of Hojo.

She was getting angry again. She did not feel the need to explain whatever was going on between Hojo and herself to Inuyasha. " That's different."

"HOW?!!"

This was not something she wanted to share with anyone. Especially since she was still coming to grips with it herself. Those flashbacks she gets when she sleeps, they're Kikyo's dreams and memories. They had her confused for a while on what was her and what was her incarnate.

"It's not that I don't care." she said.

"Then what is it then? Huh? I can't hear you?" He was baiting her and he knew it but couldn't seem to keep himself from doing it. He didn't want to be here fighting with her. He wanted to hug and wrap himself in her scent again. To go and travel together creating good memories. He keeps asking himself why was he being such a jerk to her. If he keeps this up, she might decide not to return with him. He was preparing to apologize when she spoke.

"Inuyasha, I can't love you. I feel not only my feelings for you but also Kikyo's. I can understand where all of her anger comes from. And I won't let that happen to me."

His world sudden constricted into an insignificant ball of mud. She was using Kikyo as an excuse, he felt that as truth. He looked to the boy standing next to her brother and came to his own conclusion.

"So you've chosen that boy then?"

She looked back to where Hojo was standing with her little brother. Had she chosen him? She looked back to Inuyasha and saw he made no effort to hide his hurt from her. She felt her heart break in painful pieces.

Just because I said I couldn't be in love with you doesn't mean that I'm not. She couldn't say it aloud. Her silence had given him the wrong answers.

"Feh! I guess I can understand why you wouldn't want Me." he said and lowered his face so his hair hid him.

"Inuyasha," she wanted to reach out to him to ease the hurt from his face. Her hands were shaking with the effort to hold them to herself. She gripped her elbows to keep from giving in to the impulse.

"Kagome…". He lifted his head allowing her to see all the emotions he was feeling. Her feet moved on their own.

"Inuyasha…"She didn't want to see that look on his face. She didn't want to know she was the cause of it. But how could she face herself with the knowledge that she didn't belong in his world? That all this that could be, will never be. Would it be better to live in blissful denial for a bit? Would that be so wrong? She took another step towards him. He didn't move but his eyes continued to let her know he did love her. Maybe it would never be a strongly as he did Kikyo, but it didn't matter because he loved her and he was trying to let go of the past.

She looked back briefly once more, then slowly placed her hand on his arm. It was hard, so hard to keep the tears from forming in her eyes. Sadness at what she had to let go filling her being. She closed her eyes and just concentrated on the sensation of his arm. When his hand shakily came to rest on her shoulder, she gave into the tears. She leaned into him and he into her. Her hand moved up and went uncertainly around his shoulders her other hand rising to meet it. She clung to him and couldn't control the sobs that were coming from her lips. His arms tighten around her his head resting on the top of hers. She could feel his own tears falling on her head. And the swell of emotions erupted. Her entire body was shaking, his trembling as well.

Sota looked at the two of them hugging each other and felt saddened for his sister. He glanced up at Hojo, who's face was carefully blank. "Do you think we should leave them alone?" he asked the older boy. Hojo looked to Sota, his own eyes fighting tears.

"I think we should."

" How can you stand there and see her holding him like that and not get mad?"

Hojo thought the question over carefully in his mind. What can he say to that? He was mad, but sad as well. It's pretty hard to stay angry when the one you love is hurting so much and you just want to help that pain go away. What should he say?

"Sometimes, Sota, you have to learn to let go of the one's you love." He turned to look at them one last time. It was definitely one of the hardest lessons anyone would ever have to learn. " I'm going to leave now. Let Kagome know if she needs me to call me."


	31. Consider it all

_Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. Thanks so much for those of you who have sent me emails and mini-reviews letting me know you guys are still out there. I've unfortunately been unable to spare much time for anything, since this is probably the only full day I'll have to myself, I've come to fill you guys in! Yay! I'm going to make an **EXTREME **effort to conclude this in the next five chapters. If you have suggestions now is the time to tip the scale on which of the boys is going to be the lucky guy! Updates may only come once a week and if they do, I promise to make the chapters longer._

Kouga reached the village; he had a determined mind, and a plan of action. He didn't really mind being around these particular humans, they had at first mistaken him for a human, and in a way they too were pack. They were Kagome's pack, so therefore were an extension of his own. He scented the air seeking the monk and the exterminator. Having found their scent he went to them. The monk looked closed within himself, the exterminator little better. She gave him a look that confused him. "Any idea on how long dog-turd is going to take on returning with Kagome?"

Miroku and Sango both looked to him at the same time. It was Sango who answered him. " Most probably they will be coming back in a few hours. She has quite a bit of issues to deal with, from what Kaede has told us." She glanced to the monk, held his eyes for a moment then left.

"Why is she looking at me like that monk?" Kouga asked Miroku.

"Come, let us head to the well." Miroku said as he began to walk towards the bone-eater's well.

Kouga stood, thinking his options over. It wasn't likely to be a trap, these two have also helped his pack out on occasion, he followed. They walked a little over half of the distance before the monk said anything more.

" What exactly are your intentions when Lady Kagome returns."

Kouga did not like being questioned by this man. Especially so, knowing the monks inclinations towards females in general. He didn't answer, and so Miroku repeated himself. Again, silence was the response. They had actually reached the well itself before Miroku spoke again. Kouga asked himself why he was still walking with this perverted monk.

" Lady Kagome is a very giving person. You and your comrades have benefited many times from her generosity. She is what has brought all of us together. I have been with her for a very long time and so have been privileged to see her in many different lights. One of the most difficult to see her in is the one concerning yourself and Inuyasha."

Kouga still said nothing.

"You must be aware of the fact that she loves him. We all have seen it, yet none of us mention it. Until she can be honest with herself, it will remain unsaid." Miroku saw how Kouga tensed with that last bit. Even so the wolf prince remained silent. "She has also begun to show signs of caring for you as she does for Inuyasha. We all know how you feel towards her. And this is where we are concerned. Now, at this particular moment, we are all bonded together by one event; the Shikon jewel. So I ask again, what are your intentions towards Lady Kagome?"

Kouga was confused. The monk had said, that Kagome loved dog-turd but then she began to display that same emotion for him. How was it possible to be in love with two different people? He knew his emotions for her, sure at first it was a thirst for power, but in the brief time they had been together, the focus for it was she. The power she carried, it was an excuse, so the pack would accept her. He had during his time spent recovering from the well's rejection done some introspection. She, Kagome the person, was whom he wanted. Not Kagome the miko, not the girl that could detect the jewel fragments. He wanted her for herself. He wasn't ashamed or embarrassed of his feelings for her. He had tried to tone it down a bit, because he realized she wasn't accustomed to that much attention. And since the monk had taken so much effort to have this 'talk' with him, it would seem his efforts are bearing fruit afterall. He couldn't help the smile. The monk remained patient awaiting his response. What were his intentions?

"Why are you concerning yourself with this monk? I have not place Kagome in any immediate danger, I have gone to extremes to insure her safety and happiness. I have done so much to please her, even putting up with Dog-turd and his crude attempts at getting me to submit and let him claim Kagome. I've already announced my intentions. I plain on making her my mate. Wolves mate for life, by the way."

The answer the wolf prince gave was the same he was expecting. He had mixed emotions on it. This man, correction demon, would go out of his way to make sure she was happy or at the very least content. The most Kagome could hope to get from Inuyasha is just companionship. The hanyo would make no extra effort to make her happy. But it would seem that he still loved her, and she saw it. She didn't question Inuyasha's feelings out loud, but she constantly questioned Kouga's. Why would she be doing it?

"How long do demons live?" Miroku asked.

"I never thought on it why?" Kouga answered.

" Humor me a bit, Kouga. How long can demons live?"

" A few hundred years I suppose. Most usually are killed by other demons or humans."

" A few hundred years? As in two or at the most three?"

"No. I know an elder who is a little over five hundred years. But he is weakening of body, soon he will either be killed by another…." Kouga trailed off.

"So demons can live up to say six hundred years. Humans only live about fifty and that is if they are with the means to ensure their health, like lords or princesses. Kagome is neither. She is sixteen years of age now; the most she could be expected to live is another thirty in these times. And only if she is most fortunate. If wolves mate for life, how do you expect to live for the remainder of those years without her?"

Kouga paused. He hadn't given the life span differences any thought at all. Even demons can be killed easily enough by those with knowledge. So in his mind, he expected his life to parallel Kagome's. That he would most likely be outliving her didn't once enter him mind.

"Wolves do mate for life. And being demon, only guarantee's us an extension of that. When a one dies, if the bonds are old and strong, the one left usually joins its mate within a few days."

"Can you leave your pack to join Kagome in death when that time comes?"

"That will not happen for a very long time. And even if I have to prepare another to lead the pack, I will. She is the one for me. No other will ever be enough." Kouga's voice held an unexpected level of conviction.

Miroku looked to the well a few feet from them. He didn't want to continue pushing the issue, but for Kagome's sake he had to. She had suffered so much, and he would do what he could to smooth the surface, for her.

"You are aware by now that Kagome is not from these times. You have experienced the well yourself. When the jewel is completed, and Naraku defeated, will you be able to cope with the possibility that she will be drawn back to her own time. Permanently."

Kouga slowly faced the monk, looking for deception. He hadn't expected anything like what was just said.

"I don't understand."

" Kagome is the jewel's keeper. It came from within her body. She broke it saving a young boy when she first arrived here. Because the jewel is in fragments the well remains open, allowing her to travel from her own time to these time so she can reform the gem. It is very possible that once it is completed, the well will seal itself and she would never be allowed to return to us. I am merely stating possible outcomes to all of this, so you can understand why we are concerned with your intentions. It's provable that we will all be long dead to her when she returns to her time. I would not like to carry the knowledge that my death will tear at her when she was just in my presence moments before. She's still young and may in time recover, but she will still be in pain, and I would be the cause of it. Could you survive long enough to join her in her time if that should happen? Think on it before she returns." Miroku turned and began to walk back to the village.

Shippo woke to a steady thrumming in his head. He raised one hand to his forehead and slowly opened one eye. Around him he could see the hut was in shades of red and orange, colors thrown by the firelight. Killia's meow brought his attention down to her. "Where's everyone at?" he asked. She meowed to him once more, head tilted to the side. She turned her small body towards the huts entrance and he go up gingerly and followed outside.

There was Kaede talking with a villager but no sign of Miroku or Sango. Killila looked back at him, meowed and continued to walk. He followed. They were obviously heading towards the bone-eater's well, so as he walked he thought over the confrontation between the hanyo and wolf demon. He questioned himself on the stupidity of the whole thing. Why couldn't they just make up their minds? It didn't have to be a difficult decision unless they chose to make it. He was SO glad he wouldn't have to deal with any of it for at least another twenty to fifty years. He planned to enjoy his childhood and all of its rewards to their fullest.

He smelled the wolf prince and Miroku before they came into his line of vision. He slowed his pace looking for Sango, sure that they had come to meet Kagome and Inuyasha. He was slightly annoyed with the fact that they left him sleeping instead of waking him. As he came closer, words fragmented by distance reached his ears. Shippo looked for a place down wind of Kouga that he could get closer without being found. He quickly got into position and listened to these two discuss Kagome and her future.

She slowly backed away from him and that in itself was a form of agony. He released her, not wanting to place any additional feelings of confinement or obligations on her. The release of emotions had drained them both, but it also cleared all the feelings of loss, anger, and misery one felt for the other. He kept his eyes closed relishing the feel of her only moments ago in his arms. She took several hiccupping breaths.

"Inuyasha,"

"Shhhh. Just give it a few more moments." he said in an almost unheard of voice. It wasn't that he never used kind words to her so much as he rarely ever used them. So she did as he asked. Kagome stood there just looking him over, from his black hair, to the jeans her brother got him into. He was even wearing shoes! She finally noticed that and as soon as her mind made the connection she began to giggle. He opened one eye and gave her a questioning look. Her giggles exploded into a full blow laugh. He smiled at her, just seeing her smile made him want to do the same.

"What's so funny?" he asked knowing she was laughing at him.

"You are." she said between giggles.

"Feh! Whatever. Your brother said I should 'fit in' with the rest of you. So if _I_ look funny that means _you_ look funny."

She thought on his line of reasoning and continued to laugh. He did have a point there. She reached, naturally, for his hand and led him to the door of the house. She saw her brother still standing there but Hojo wasn't.

"Where did Hojo go to Sota?"

" He said to call him later. He went home."

Guilt filled her, she had forgotten him. It couldn't have looked good, them hugging like that. Red began to fill her face and she let go of Inuyasha's hand. He didn't say anything; just let her hand slip from his. "Come on let's go in."

"Are you going back tonight sis?"

"No. We have to convince your mother to let her stay longer." Inuyasha answered.

Sota looked to him, conflicted. "Good luck there. You'd better be prepared to be here another week then."


	32. The next step

****

Whoo-hoo! Another update! I've given much thought based on past reviews and your opinions in them and have reached decision on how this will end. Ironically enough I already have the last chapter typed out, now all I have to do is lead up to it. Hope you guys enjoy this portion. On with the story……..

It took almost the entire night to finally convince Kagome's mother to allow her to stay longer in the Warring States Era. But even that was little territory gained, they only managed to get an extension, she had one week between trips and had to remain in this time for three uninterrupted days before returning to that time. So it was with little surprise that Inuyasha found himself sleeping next to Sota that night. After sensing the household lie down for the evening he got up and headed outside. His feet took him to the Goneisha tree. He stared up at it, taking in all the changes to it from his time to hers. His hand went out and reverently touched upon the arrow scar on its bark. Even after all these centuries, it still can be seen.

His grave marker.

His fingers trailed the dips and curves remembering not the events that led up to it, though it was tempting to reminisce in them, but the fragments of his dreams as he lay there imprisoned. He felt this moment in one of those scattered memories; himself standing in this very spot doing what he was doing now, making a decision. During that time, he didn't understand why, only that whatever the outcome it was going to be one of the single most important decisions he could make. Taking in a deep breath, he looked to the sky. Dawn was still a few hours away. Lifting his face up he tried to see through the canopy of leaves, searching for answers to questions that still eluded him.

He wanted to jump up and rest upon the thicker branches. But his human hands wouldn't be able to grip the tree well enough to keep him from falling. Letting out a sigh he did the one thing he could, he sat near the base of it and leaned back until he felt the tiny bit of splinters that found their way through the thin cloth of the shirt he wore. It didn't take long for him to fall into a meditative-like state that was his version of sleep. He thought on the jewel and of Naraku, his companions and even his rival. Then he thought on Kikyo, of his obligations to her, which at this point are more imagined than real. Lastly he thought of Kagome; of his feelings for her. It was when he delved deeper into them that his brother came to mind. The turning point to everything was in part due to his brother, Sesshomaru. It was that single event that he discovered he wasn't alone, that he had family and was forced to fight his own blood to keep Kagome safe that he made the connection. He had fought it; the agony of Kikyo's betrayal was still a running wound. But instinctively he knew this girl challenging not only him, but also his brother, was going to be the one he should have found in the beginning. The time the spent in each other's company was a nuisance to him at first, then she slowly began to show him another perspective and his feelings formed deeper roots despite his mind denying it.

Before him lay two paths. One would leave him without her. She would have her life here in her time and he would not be able to share it with her. But she would have someone who cared for her as he does. The other path would leave her alone in the end as well. However, he would be at her side for as long as his body drew breath. He could spend the time they had together, together. His death is unavoidable, in his mind, either in defeating Naraku or in fulfilling his promise to join Kikyo in the afterlife. But until then he could give himself to Kagome. He spent the remaining time before dawn contemplating his options. As the sun rose, as his hanyo blood took control once again, he reached a partial resolution. When they returned to his time he would have formulated his final choice.

Kouga paced. He was impatient for the hanyo's return from Kagome's time. He was also attempting to deny the possibility of what the monk had described. Could he survive long enough to meet Kagome in her time? Even if he could, he would be an old demon, more in visage like the flea that follows dog-turd than how he is now. Would she even want him? He would appear to be old enough to be her grandfather by then. If she remained here, she would still die within thirty years at best. Would that be enough time for him to prepare another to lead the pack? Not that it would matter. Thirty years was still a long time away. He had plenty of time to do that, afterall he had almost no training whatsoever and he has led the pack well enough. So what to do? He obviously couldn't travel to her time; the well had clearly rejected him. In fact, the only one the well accepted was dog-turd. Why was that? What was so special about him, that allowed him that.

He looked up to the night sky and thought of what he wanted. It wasn't hard to find his thoughts focused on Kagome. Beyond just wanting her, what was there for him? His pack. His revenge for his fallen comrades. Quests of vengeance usually end with the death of both participants. How long until he found Naraku and fulfilled that vow by killing the half-demon human spawn? If she asked it of him, would he place his quest to the side? Where that particular thought surfaced from confused him. She wouldn't ask that from him. She was constantly in similar situations traveling with dog-turd. But if she did, would he?

Will he be willing to sacrifice that much to have her with him? The night air turned colder as time passed. He didn't notice he walked away from the well, turning these thoughts in his mind. His feet eventually led him to the tree Shippo had shown him. How it all began. First by the hanyo dying on it and later by Kagome breaking the spell and awaking Inuyasha.

He had his chance with the Kagome of this time. How did it end? By them killing one another.

Not a fate he was going to take with his Kagome. He looked upon the raw scar on the tree's bark. The symbolism was not lost on him. The urge to touch the tree was strong, but he refrained. He was not about to let some weird magic control his actions. He started with that. It did feel like some strange magic was working. He searched the sky above him, senses stretched to detect any others encroaching on him.

Nothing.

His eyes found themselves on the tree once more. It's presence called his awareness and this time he paid attention. How much time passed could not be measured. It was almost dawn by the time he became aware of himself once more. He grew angry. He lost all control of himself and that was unacceptable. He buried his anger when he realized that he was already forgetting. He tried to grab a hold of the fragments in his mind, and they continued to disperse with increasing speed. How was he supposed to respond correctly if he couldn't remember? He looked back over his shoulder at the scar marking the middle of the tree. With a Feh!, to rival the hanyo's he returned to the well.

Miroku found the kitsune exactly where he thought he'd be. "Shippo, you know it is considered rude to involve yourself into private conversations without an invitation."

"Is it now? I'll have to keep that in mind." Shippo answered.

"Don't be obtuse."

" So do you think Kouga will wait for Kagome?" the kitsune asked.

" He has proved himself to be determined to be with Lady Kagome."

"That's not an answer Miroku and you know it."

"If anyone has any insight into what the wolf prince will or will not do, I believe you would be the one most qualified to hold that answer, of the two of us."

Shippo turned that last comment over.

Miroku looked to the kitsune, expecting a response. When none was forthcoming, he suggested they head back to the village. Shippo wanted to argue to remain. Then again, Kouga had warned him not to interfere between Inuyasha and his fight for Kagome. His hand went and rubbed his stomach. It was still a bit sore from its previous abuse.

"She won't be back tonight will she, Miroku?"

"I find it hardly unlikely Inuyasha will be able to convince her to return so quickly."

With a sigh, Shippo had to agree. She wasn't coming tonight. With true regret, he turned and began walking back to Kaede's hut. He was so disappointed he wanted to cry. He hadn't really done that since they brought Kagome to the well that last time. When he did, Inuyasha had …..had told him to keep his tears to himself. In an uncharacteristic manner, Inuyasha explained to him the value of his tears. So precious they were, that they shouldn't be shed where anyone could come by and steal them. Of course this touching moment didn't come without the trademark belittling comments and physical manifestations. How many weeks did it take before Shippo fought back? Enough to finally be able to understand Inuyasha on a deeper level. And of course be able to read more into his actions.

Kaede's hut was in view of the two males. Shippo didn't want to go in. "Miroku."

The monk stopped and faced him. " I'm going to sit outside for a bit longer." Miroku nodded his head in understanding and continued on. When they reached the small bridge connecting Kaede's hut with the rest of the village, Shippo remained. He rested his face on his arms, leaning against the wood. He watched the water pass under him. He remained there transfixed for a while enjoying the simple pleasure it gave him.

I hope Kagome brings me some candy.

He instantly felt regret at that thought. Why did he even have it? Because he wanted to pretend that when she does show, she would still greet him with love like she did before. He wanted to exist in a small illusion that all will be well, that they would be able to go on like before. That this year apart really wasn't a year, only a few days. That he would find her smiling and laughing and making him feel warm inside, safe, like she had the ability to do. And that he wouldn't see the hurt and shadows shimmering in her eyes. He wouldn't feel his own version of failure by not being able to help her.

Self- hate is a very dangerous weapon.

Shippo remember that conversation with Kouga.

Why? Why didn't you protect Kagome instead of going into another ' who is the better demon' contest with Inuyasha? If you two had paid attention where it mattered, she wouldn't have been so m-m-mu-mutilated.

We both had our hands full with that demon.

Is that supposed to be an excuse or a defense?

Neither.

For someone who claims to love her so much, you sure did manage to prove yourself a bad protector.

Yes.

Yes? Is that all you have to say? YES?!

Self-hate is a very dangerous weapon. It has the ability to render you completely useless. It can destroy your mind and spirit in ways no other enemy could ever manage. And leave the only path open for you, despair and then should you be extremely lucky death.

Maybe you should consider taking that path. Especially if she dies. It would be what both you assholes deserve.

Yes, it would be.

Why do you keep agreeing with me?

I already have on leg on that path; dog-turd is probably meeting me on that crossroad. I can't move kitsune. All I can do, until my body heals itself, is think. My mate was severely injured. I was a cause of it. All the anger you are passing to me I've already beaten myself with. If she does die, I will soon be joining her. If I live, it will be because she lives.

You aren't her mate. She hasn't chosen you.

Not yet she hasn't. Not yet. But I've chosen her. Sometimes that's all that matters.

I don't understand.

When you are older you'll understand.

Don't give me that! Explain it.

I've shared a part of myself with her and she has done the same. As long as that small part of each other exists, I'll live and so will she. She pulled from all of us; Inuyasha, myself, even from that demon. She did it to keep herself alive. If she can do it, I can too. I'll find a reason to stay alive. For her. Because she demanded it from me. She cares for us, and would want us to live. When you're older you'll understand better.

You'll live for her, and not your pack? I find it hard to believe you would place your pack second.

……

What no witty response?

You're only cutting yourself on your anger.

What?

You're mad because you weren't there to protect her either. You wouldn't have been able to do anything. Your still a pup, that demon was full-grown.

So? I could have done something. I have my foxfire and my illusions.

The demon had the same thing. It also had experience and power at his disposal. You would have ended up dead.

It was a fox-demon?

Yeah, before the jewel shard, it probably was.

Oh.

Are you done?

Done?

Done cutting your teeth on my hide?

I don't know.

I understand. We both understand. The only thing that hanyo and I have in common is our feelings for her. And you can bet he's feeling the same disgust with himself that I've been feeling since I woke up. Lucky bastard can at least go and do something about it.

I'm sorry Kouga.

What for?

For taking my anger on you. I forgot that I wasn't the only one…

Don't worry about kid. She'll come back to us.

Yeah, she'll come back to us.

I hope she brings me candy.

Yes, Shippo thought, simple pleasures. He had to remember that. And help her feel them, so his Kagome would keep coming back. This time he felt no regret. The water under him was once again beautiful.


	33. Falling into routine

"Kagome, please try to be careful." her mother called out as a farewell to the two as the headed down the steps of the shrine to the well. She still was not comfortable with the fact that her daughter was traveling back and forth to an obvious dangerous place. She was strongly tempted to forbid Kagome to go, but she realized that it would have been useless. Kagome had to accomplish this, and she had to let her do it. Kagome turned and giving her assurances and good-  
byes as well, slid over the lip of the well and began yet another trip to the past.

By now Kagome had accepted the fact that she had gotten seriously injured. She also survived it, so although she would be more careful, there was no reason to dwell on it. They had to try and still collect the jewel shards, not to mention confront and defeat Naraku. If she couldn't let it go, she would be no good in this time. So she put it out of her mind. The well returned to normal signaling their return to the warring states era.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha began. When she didn't seem to respond he repeated himself. This time she looked at him. " There's some things I think I should tell you about before we go any further." She didn't say anything. It made him uncomfortable her silence. He remained quiet as well studying her.

"Well? What is it Inuyasha?"

"Shippo, he's changed a lot since you left." He didn't mean to blurt it out like he did.

"WHAT do you mean? Is he hurt?" she pictured all sorts of injuries that could have befallen the little kitsune.

"No. I mean, he's..." Inuyasha hesitated. " He's gotten bigger since you left. He doesn't look the same. So try not to be too surprised when you see him. He's just, he just looks older."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, but what she was really trying to do is picture Shippo. Images of his cute face stretched out over Sota's filled her mind. And when one began others soon came. Kagome soon had a face of admiration on her. "I bet he turned out even cuter. Is he cuter than before Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha gave her a look of confused disgust. How was he to judge if Shippo had gotten cuter? He looked the same to him. "I just wanted you to be prepared that's all. Are you ready to go then?" he asked her. With a nod of her head, he carefully got her by her waist and hefting the infamous yellow backpack over one shoulder, they left the well together.

They had just pulled themselves from the well's lip when Kouga arrived. Inuyasha immediately went into the defensive. Kagome placed a hand on Inuyasha's arm, stopping him from attacking Kouga. When she didn't move any further Kouga came closer to her.

"I've waited for you like you asked me to Kagome. I'm glad to see you've come back safely." Kouga said shooting Inuyasha a look of disgust. Inuyasha stiffened beside Kagome but didn't move further.

_She looks okay. So dog-turd hasn't done anything to make matters worse._

"Kouga." she said stepping towards him a small bit. It was all the encouragement he needed. Quicker than the eyes could follow or Inuyasha react, Kouga swept Kagome into his arms and held her close to him.

"I've missed you terribly Kagome." He said. He inhaled deeply taking her in by her scent. He rubbed his nose against her cheek then trailed it to her neck. He inhaled again, closing his eyes so to delve into her scent deeper.

"Let her go." Inuyasha said simply. Those words may have been said easily enough but the threat was real and clearly heard.

"It's okay Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"I said let her go." he repeated himself.

Kouga took another deep breath and slowly pulled his face away from Kagome. But he didn't release her. Kouga turned to Inuyasha giving him a deep look. "You had your time with her in her era. It's only right you let us have that same time as well." Kouga's words also soft but the threat was just as real as Inuyasha's. Inuyasha stiffened, but refused to back down.

It was Kagome who ended the stalemate by removing herself from Kouga's hold. Kouga looked down to her in surprise. She shook her head slowly. "Please don't start this right now. I haven't seen the others and I'm not in the mood for this now." With that said she began to walk towards the village. Inuyasha and Kouga looked to one another then fell in place behind her, following.

Shippo lifted his head up and scented the air. Inuyasha and Kouga's scent alerted him. He took in another breath and quickly lost it when he noticed it. _She's back! He brought her back!_ He ran to Kaede's hut to get Miroku and Sango. He found Killala instead. "Kilala , go get the others. Inuyasha's come back and he's brought Kagome with him!" The firecat mowed her acknowledgment then went in search of the two missing members of the group. Shippo rushed to meet them.

Kagome had just stepped into the village when she saw him. She stopped. He stopped. They stared at each other, uncertain of the next move. She took in the obvious changes. He had definately gotten bigger, his hair longer. He stood proud, a bit arrogant much like Inuyasha. She looked back to Inuyasha. Disbelief plain to see.

When she turned away Shippo's face fell. _She's ashamed of me._ His eyes began to tear up despite his efforts not to. He drew his hands into fist and held them tightly to his sides. He was about to turn and run when she spoke.

"Is this Shippo?"

"Yeah, I told you he got bigger." Inuyasha answered.

She turned back to the kitsune in question. She could hardly believe that the little boy she left was now this young man standing before her. She missed out on so much in the time she was gone. Her eyes filled with tears. "Shippo."

He stood there, his own eyes shimmering with tears. "Welcome back Kagome. We've all missed you a lot." One tear slowly fell.

She took one step then next thing she knew, her feet were flying. She took him up in a hug and held on to him as her tears fell as well. "Oh Shippo, I've missed you guys too. I'm sorry I was gone so long." she sobbed. He returned her hug and cried. They stayed like that until Miroku and Sango made and appearance.

"Shippo, let her go so the rest of us can greet her as well." Miroku's voice called out.

It was only when Miroku and Sango reached out to touch her that she flinched. They all looked at her strangely. Up until that moment all she could think of was how lonely Shippo must have felt. So when he touched her, it didn't affect her. But with Sango and Miroku it was different, and she hesitated.

"Lady Kagome, welcome back." Miroku said.

"Kagome, welcome back." Sango echoed.

Neither one of them gave any further signs of discomfort with her withdrawing. It made it easier to relax in their company. "Hi guys." she said in apology.

"Kagome, we'll spend a few days here in the village before we set out again." Inuyasha said.

"INUYASHA!" everyone else exclaimed.

"What?! With Kagome back we can set out for the shards again. Naraku has had over a year to collect them. There can only be a few left that he hasn't got yet. We can't let him get them." the hanyo stated.

"Lady Kagome has just returned. No doubt she would like some time to readjust herself to use once again." Miroku said.

Kagome thought on their words. Inuyasha had a valid point. They did have to start off. "That's okay Miroku. I've been coming and going for a few weeks already. We should get going if we plan on getting those last shards before Naraku. We can catch up along the way." she said.

"Kagome. I'm still here." Kouga said. Slightly annoyed at being forgotten.

"Kouga, I'm sorry but we do have to do this." Kagome said. "Maybe we can spend time together another time."

Kouga did not see it that way. He had already waited enough in his opinion. "Kagome come with me." he said.

"In case you didn't get it, she said get lost." Inuyasha said.

Kouga ignored the hanyo. Placing his hand out he said again, " Come with me."

She felt torn. Part of her wanted to go. But she just now had reunited with the group. He didn't wait anymore, taking the initiative once again, he took her hand in his. "Please, just a few moments." he amended.

The others stayed silent as they watched her walk. Kouga led her not far from them. He spoke softly to her. She nodded her head a few times. Her hand touched Kouga's arm and stayed there as they continued to talk. Then the wolf prince turned and left. Kagome rejoined the others. She gave them a smile. " Well then let's get going yeah?"

Inuyasha wanted to ask what was said. His hearing was acute enough that he already knew, as did Shippo. He wanted to see if she would answer him. But he hesitated, what would he say if she refused to tell him? No better to not press her now. "Okay let's go." he said, and they started out once more in search of the jewel shards.

Emptiness has filled my days . Life and light taken away, he said.

_Come With Me._

I wanted to say no. I wasn't ready to confront the tension between us. I was afraid of regrets that would no doubt reach me if I followed. Still I couldn't keep my hands from roaming over the exposed skin on his arm. I felt the urge to touch him. I felt the urge to hold him. Just to feel the heat from his body merge with mine. I needed it, because I felt cold even though I knew I was also giving off heat. I didn't want to hear him say anything. All I wanted was the silent call and pull of our bodies coming in contact with one another.

What I wanted was soon becoming a need. I hate when things change like that. It makes me feel like I am powerless to control myself. I couldn't get carried away. I had to at least manage my impulses so no one would be hurt. And I knew no matter what, someone was already being hurt. Right now that was okay, because the only person in pain was me. That was acceptable.

The next few days I found myself falling back into routine. It felt good to be back in familiar situations. We traveled for three days before I noticed anything in their behavior. How I could be so utterly blind to it is beyond me. The odd looks they would give me I was used to getting. So maybe that's why it took so long for me to see it. When we would stop to rest, well, I was never alone. That's not to say they were crowding me, but still one of them would always be near.

At first it was comforting, but now it's become confining. The only true time alone, it seems I get, is when I go home to my own era. I know they do it because they worry for me. I can't really blame them when you stop to consider how weird I've been. But I thought they would understand. I guess they don't.

I can say I love them all. I'm drawn to each one of them and can't choose between them.

I love Inuyasha. He will always be my first thought. But first thoughts are just like that, first thoughts. They are followed by second and third, and so on. I always tried to be understanding when it came to Kikyo, after all they had a life before Omigunio's greed came between them. It has to be extremely hard to see what became of the one you loved first. So I don't interfere. I turn away because it hurts so bad, but only part of that pain is for me. I hurt for them and for what was stolen from them. I get mad too. And that is something I try really hard not to show.

Kouga. I fell in love with him when I wasn't looking. I didn't want to. I tried not to. I did everything I could to see him as I would see Miroku or Sota or Shippo. I guess I failed. He was so damn persistent. How could I keep from loving him? It just turned out to be a different type of love than the kind I was thinking of. If it was possible I would seek out a way to bring him to my time. I know he'd adapt easily. I could spend the rest of my life happy with him. I wouldn't ever have to worry about him cheating on me, because it's like he keeps saying; he mates for life. But I could never ask him to abandon his pack. They need him much more than me. He belongs here with them. And I.....I'm not so sure of where I belong anymore.

Hojo. Of all the guys, he was the one I never expected to want. Sure he is my friend and was there for me when I need someone. I kinda suspected he had feelings for me, but I didn't know he had fallen in love with me. If that whole thing with Inuyasha hadn't happened, I probably still wouldn't know. He is the one I should be choosing. We belong in each others world. We should be together. But, I can't do it. I can't ignore my feelings for Inuyasha and Kouga. I can't pretend like they don't mean anything to me. Because I tried. And it tore me up a lot worse than that demon did to my body. That wouldn't be fair to Hojo, to be lost thinking about another guy when I am with him. I care to much to hurt him like that. And it would slowly destroy any relationship we build. I just won't do it.

"Kagome, are you done yet? We have to get back to camp soon." Shippo's voice came carefully from behind a clump of bushes. She didn't jump when she heard him. She had gotten better at keeping reality in perspective when she dwells into herself. She didn't answer him. Kagome continued to look into the water passing by her. She had yet to fill the water containers. She spent the entire time lost with her thoughts. She heard the bushes rustle, signaling Shippo's presence moments before a pair of fox feet came into her field of vision.

"Kagome, are you feeling okay?" Shippo asked hesitantly. He didn't want to upset her. She got scary enough when she was mad but when she was really upset he had to leave as quickly as possible. Before her miko powers began to leak out from her body and into the surrounding area. He took a small step closer to her, trying to gage her mood.

"What Shippo?" she said turning to him.

"I came to see if you need any help." Shippo said. "With carrying the water containers back to camp." he quickly added when she gave him a level stare.

"That's very considerate of you." she said.

"Here let me help fill those." Shippo said as he carefully reached towards one of the containers.

_Is he scared of me?_ Kagome asked herself. She watched him come closer but noticed he was very careful with his movements. _He IS scared of me. Great, I've only been back a little bit and already I've terrorized my friends. What should I do to fix this? _"Thanks Shippo, with your help we should be done in no time." She handed him a bottle.

He searched her face for signs of anger. When she smiled to him he felt his heart lighten. He smiled back to her. _It may not be candy, but that's okay. This is better._ Shippo thought.

**  
**

**Yay! She has come back from nowhere. Yes another long awaited update. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Life's obligations has made it a bit difficult to work on this. My apologies. My XMAS gift to you all, the story completed. I have roughly three more chapters to write and proof then post. **


End file.
